Light of the Celestial Dragon Slayer
by tkitty23
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off the team, doing solo missions for a year when ones goes wrong and she almost loses her life. After that decided that its time to get even stronger and set out on her own, when she runs into a being that she wasn't prepared for. (NaLu) Rating has now officially changed to M! (Characters are kinda OOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**So I know I'm working on Alphas as well at the moment, buuuut i kinda wanted to start on this one too. I know it sounds like the typical 'Lucy gets kicked off the team, Lisannas a bitch, she leaves to go train and coming back later' blah blah, just no...But I will make it fantastic, just you wait and see XD. Anyways, I figured I would work on the back story first before I really got into the rest of the story. I'm gonna rate this T for my language, sorry I'm a vulgar person and I can't even keep my hands from typing it lmao, but I may change it to M later in the story. We shall see!**_

 _ **OH! And i still don't own Fairy Tail...I know...sad face...**_

* * *

So, yea, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am, for the moment, a member of the wonderfully amazing guild Fairy Tail, now I say 'for the moment' because I'm actually thinking about leaving the guild to go on my own adventures and train.

Now I know what you're going to say, 'why would you want to leave your guild if it is so amazing?' that's actually pretty easy answer. It's because of the boy who use to be my best friend, maybe I could back petal a bit so you might understand some.

This whole fun filled fiasco started the moment we came back from Edolas, a place where apparently the dead just pop back up out of nowhere like nothing ever happened. Freaky huh? Yea you heard me right. Apparently if you're a mage named Lisanna Strauss, you can come back from being "dead" for 2 years. Now don't get me wrong, I was beyond ecstatic for her siblings. Mira and Elfman were so happy to have their little family whole again, it was heartwarming, it really was. Not to mention the guild, holy shit, I swear they partied for a month when they all found out she was still alive.

Now here comes my problem, that….was almost a year ago….11 months to be exact, and during those 11 months, the only people who would even acknowledge my existence was: Master, Wendy, Romeo, and the Exceeds, Carla, Happy and Lily. Sad right?

Now I'm not going to go on this whole tangent that this was all Lisannas fault and blah blah, it's not…not event in the slightest. Lisanna is an amazing person from what I've been able to watch from a distance, always smiling always laughing just like her sister Mirajane. I mean she has come up and said hi to me a few times, I'll get the occasional wave from her if our eyes meet but nothing crazy, because as soon as I have her attention, Team Natsu steals it back.

Yup, my team…or what use to be my team according to Natsu and the others. This all happened, what was it?, 9 months ago?, if I remember correctly, they came up to me, keep in mind, I literally hadn't talked to or hung out with them AT ALL in 2 months. Anyways, Natsu did all the talking really, it went a little something like this, "OI, LUCY!" he yelled. Turning around to face him from my table with Wendy, Romeo, Carla and Happy, I was actually a bit surprised to see Natsu walking up to me with Gray and Erza trailing behind him. "Yes Natsu?" I questioned him, "Lucy we need to talk about your position on the team," he said with a very serious look on his face. I was actually a little off put with how he looked and sounded, "ooooook? What do we need to discuss?" "Lucy, I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to say it. We're kicking you off of Team Natsu and replacing you with Lisanna."

I know what you're thinking, 'how could he do that to me?' and 'he's supposed to be your best friend' trust me I know because I thought those things too. But to be totally honest I kinda saw this coming, what with them completely ignoring my existence and all, but it's what Natsu said after that that really just hit home and kinda shattered my heart, "Now you can do solo missions and get stronger ya know, learn how to pull your own weight. I mean because you are really weak and all." I heard gasps next to me and I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Wendy, Romeo and Happy, I could feel the tears starting to prick my eyes but you know what I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry because what's the point? I knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time. So swallowing the painful lump in my throat I just said "Ok Natsu" and turned back around to face my true friends and family, and Natsu….yea he didn't even say anything else. Just turned back around and went back to their table where Lisanna was waiting for them.

"Don't worry about it too much Lucy, as soon as you get stronger you can come back to the team." i heard Gray pathetic attempt at trying to make me feel better before he and Erza both walked out of my life.

Looking at the only family I had left, poor Happy and Romeo looked like they were about to explode "I can't believe he just did that to you, after all we've been through, just drops you….without a hint of regret!" He said, his little body visibly shaking. "YEA! Who does he think he is treating you like that Lucy!" Romeo growled out, fists clenching. "I'm so sorry Lucy," Wendy just cried for me, while Carla had the look of disappointment on her face because of that stupid fire breathing idiot.

"Guys…" I sighed "its ok, really it is. I mean with Lisanna back I knew this was coming, it was just a matter of time. To be honest I was amazing they waited this long before saying anything." Giving them a small smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes.

"Lushi, how can you be like that? Smile after what Natsu just did to you? I want to go over and punch him in the head and knock a few screws back into place for you." Happy sneered with a frown on his face, his little paws clenching into tiny fists. "I'm with Happy on this one Lucy, how can you just take that and not say anything to Natsu?" Romeo looked like he was going to jump up and charge the older slayer any moment.

I grab the little cat and wrap my arms around him giving him the small 'Happy squeeze' that I know he loves some much, then I pull Romeo into a 'big sister' hug that I know he loves, "its ok Happy, Romeo. You want to know why? It's because I still have my three favorite cats, my little sister and my little brother, and let's not forget gramps and my spirit family," I looked into Happys now glossy eyes, and looked at Romeos now frowning face "and as long as I have you guys as my family, I can keep on smiling. I love you guys, more then you'll ever know." Giving them a real smile this time.

I looked to Wendy as she shuddered out, "We l-love y-you to L-L-LUCY!" poor girl was sobbing at this point.

I quickly stand up letting the boys go and pulled Wendy into a big hug, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to the small dragon slayer trying calm her down.

"Don't worry guys, this will be a good thing, you'll see." I say not really believing my own words at this point but I know I have to be strong for them.

* * *

So back to the present time.…..nothing has changed. I'm still kicked off Team Natsu and the entire guild still acts like I don't exist anymore, well except for my six special people. Really I shouldn't say NOTHING has changed, because I believe it was a month or so after Natsu kicked me off the team, I found out him and Lisanna were a thing. That brought up a whole slew of dumb emotions that I didn't even know I had, and it was probably a couple weeks after the couple came out to the guild that I finally accepted that I was in love with that idiotic dragon. I know I know stupid right? But it's hard not to love him even after hes broken my heart in the worst of possible ways. He was still the one to give me a new home and a new family and I love him dearly for it, makes my heart hurt even more when I think about him abandoning me and being with Lisanna.

But anyways, I only do solo missions now, the Exceeds and Wendy and Romeo tried to get me to form a team with them but I just told them that this was good for me.

Being alone, only relying on myself and no Natsu to have to save me every time. I'll be honest it has been kinda nice, except for that one time I almost died, MAN was Loke furious with me after I was well enough to be yelled at.

If it wasn't for my spirit family and Wendy saving me when they did I wouldn't be here, only walking away with a scar running from my lower ribs to my hip. Knife wounds sooo don't feel all that amazing just letting you guys know, and being honest, it's my own fault.

It was stupid really, I should have called Loke out to help me take out the one guy I thought I had left, I mean it was one guy!

I figured I just knock his ass out with my whip and call it a night but noooooooooo, fucker decided to call like 4 more of his little bandit buddies to come join our "one on one" beat down fest. Lucky for me Loke and Virgo came through their own gates after they all swarmed me, that wasn't pretty. At least from what I could see with my vision blacking out. Loke told me he panicked when he seen the long deep gash on my side and the amount of blood that I already lost.

He told me that he ended up picking me up and running back to the guild. Lucky for us the mission I was on was only a town away from Magnolia so it didn't take Loke long to get back.

He was pissed, yet again, when he busted through the guild doors with me in his arms, passed out with my blood all over his suit, nobody came to help, and nobody even gave him a second glance. It wasn't until he ran up to the infirmary that he seen Wendy and pleaded for her to save my life.

I was on bed rest for 2 weeks, not to mention I didn't wake up for almost 3 days after it had happened because of all the blood i had lost.

Loke hardly ever left my side, only returning to the Celestial World to get his energy back up, then he was right at my side again. Of course after he was done yelling at me is when he picked right back up on his stupid flirtatious side driving me up a wall…..stupid loveable perverted lion.

It was after my little run in with almost death that I started thinking about setting off on my own and become stronger.

I actually talked to my spirit family and my guild family, aside from Master, about it and surprisingly all of them said they thought it was a good idea and that they would support me in whatever decision I made. That is why I love all of them so very much, and why its so very hard to leave them for who knows how long.

Poor Happy I think cried the most begging me to take him with, so that he could keep me safe, (silly cat) but I couldn't do that to Natsu, no matter how much that asshat may have hurt me, I still love him and I know taking Happy with me will only hurt him if he didn't know where his little buddy was.

* * *

So now, it's currently 6 in the morning and I'm slowly making my way up the stairs to the second floor of the guild hall, making my way to Masters' office.

Knocking softly, I hear a quite 'come in'

Opening the door and closing it behind me I make my way to the chairs in front of Masters desk, sitting myself down. Looking up from his paperwork, he gives me a small smile, "Lucy, my dear what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Master…" I sighed "I want to leave Fairy Tail." I said, with all the confidence I could muster.

"But why my child?" he sounded really worried

"Master, I want to leave to go and train for a few years. My run in with death just hasn't set well with me since it happened and I know I need to get even stronger. Not only that but I can't handle being around my old team anymore, its been almost a year that I've been putting up with this and I just need to get away from it for a while. Be out on my own for once, see the world maybe, maybe find more keys, I just need to do this for me." I pleaded with him, I know he will miss me too and I know this will be hard on him just like it will for Wendy, Romeo and the Exceeds but I have to do this.

Master sighed, putting his head in his hands before looking back up to me, "I understand child, and you have been so strong to walk in this guild every day for a year to only be ignored by the very people who were supposed to be your family. I am ashamed of them, ashamed of their actions and I can't tell you how sorry I truly am. Just please promise me that you will return, the guild is losing a wonderful light." I can see the sorrow in his eyes and I can help the tears that burst their way through my eyes, streaming down my cheeks.

"I promise master, as soon as I feel I am strong enough to be a Fairy Tail wizard again I will return."

"My child you have been and will always be a mage of Fairy Tail." and with a wave of his hand, I watched my pink guild mark disappear, disconnecting me from the only place I felt I really belonged.

"Listen closely to me now child,

Number One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Number Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Number Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." He has tears running down his face now.

I finally stand up walking to the other side of his desk and give him one last hug before I leave, "I love you gramps, thank you for giving me a place to call home and a family again." I whispered to him "You just come back to me safe and sound my brat." He commanded and I chuckled a little before pulling away, standing tall.

"I promise."

Before leaving I handed him three envelopes, telling him that one of them is for Wendy, Romeo and the Exceeds, and the other two are for Team Natsu and Natsu himself. Telling him that if the team should ever noticed my absence to give them the letters but to give the others theres as soon as they enter the guild.

And with that I walk out with my pointer finger and thumb out and held high over my head, giving me one last bit of Fairy Tail strength before I walk out of the guild doors, unsure of where my feet were going to take me next.


	2. Chapter 2

After I left the guild I made my way back to my apartment.

Talking to my land lady explaining everything to her and giving her rent for the last time, I also had Virgo pack all of my things and store them for me in the Celestial World until I needed them again.

I wasn't sure at first where I was going to go and thought about just letting my feet take me to where ever they decided to walk but I decided that probably wasn't a good idea and came up with a solid plan or at least I think it is.

I decided that I was going to take the train to Oshibana station and then walk from there to Mt. Hakobe. I was thinking that if I trained in extreme elements then it should help me to become stronger, or at least that's my logical point of view. Not only that but I should be alone up there, with little to no chance of running into anyone from Fairy Tail with plenty of places to hide.

Finally finishing with my apartment and making my way to the station, I buy a ticket for the first train out of Magnolia. Lucky for me the next train to Oshibana is only a ten minuet wait.

The ride was pleasant and quite, and didn't take but a few hours to make it to my stop. Getting off the train, I immediately head in the direction of Mt. Hakobe.

The closer I got the colder it became, so I stopped and pulled out my winter wear before setting off again.

I was starting to get lonely and decided to bug Loke to keep me company for a while.

He wasn't even fully out of his gate before he started flirting with me,

"Lucy my love, your beauty shines brighter than the brightest stars in all of the heavens, won't you become mine?" He stated while kneeling down and kissing the back of my hand.

"Alright lover boy lets tone it down a bit" I laughed.

"Lucy you wound me" he fake pouted while holding his hand over his heart.

"Silly lion" I smiled

We talked and walked for a good while, taking in the snow covered mountains and wondrous valleys before us. Listening to him go over his MANY dates, while i told him all about my plans for my training, which he said the spirits were more then happy to help me. He told that Capricorn wanted to be called out as soon as she was settled to begin training her right away and Lucy just laughed, typical Capricorn.

I sent him back when I felt I was getting low on magic, it was good timing too because we had just made it to an open valley with a huge mountain off to the side.

Looking around at my surroundings, it really was beautiful here white fluffy snow lay everywhere you looked but it actually wasn't too cold, what with it still being summer and all.

While I was looking towards the side of the huge mountain, I began to get this strange feeling deep within. Looking closer I seen that there was an opening to a cave on the side of the massive mountain and for some reason the longer I looked at that cave opening the stronger the weird feeling was. It was like something was pulling me to that cave, like something was reaching out and tugging on my magic to make me move to that cave. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling either, for some reason it felt….familiar.

Against my better judgement I decided to follow the pulling, slowly making my way to the opening of the cave. Hesitating slightly just looking in at the rock forming the cave, I start to walk inside.

It was a lot deeper then I would of though it to be and what's even more surprising, it's warm in here. Deciding to take off my long winter jacket, I fold it across my arm and continue walking. The more I walked through the stronger the pull was and the warmer it got.

Coming to what looked like the end of this long cave finally, I was truly shocked, starring with wide eyes I was looking at a massive open cavern. But that's not what caught my attention, it was the massive pool in the center that looked to be a hot spring. Well at least I know why it was so warm in this cave compared to outside, taking a look around I noticed that this place would be perfect to train at. With plenty of wild life just outside the cave not to mention a water source, all I would have to do is make a bed for myself and I'll be all set.

As I was taking off my backpack was when I heard what sounded like something taking a deep breath in, freezing me completely in place.

"Fuck" I cursed myself under my breath, I should have known there would be wild life in a place like this, I should have checked everything out before letting my guard down.

Slightly panicking I dart my eyes everywhere trying to figure out where that sound came from, it wasn't until I heard it again that I realized that the sound was somewhere above me. Looking up I seen what looked like a ledge of some sort, I couldn't really tell because it was pretty high up.

Then I heard a voice and a chill shot straight down my spine, it was low, but didn't sound bad.

"Ah, there you are," the voice said "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to make your way to me."

I'm so confused and scared, I was supposed to find this place? I was supposed to find who ever this voice belonged too? So many questions came flying through my brain all at once that the only thing I could say was, "huh?" and the answer received…..a laugh.

"I don't blame you little one for being confused, no doubt that you have many many questions but they will be answered in due time. For now allow me to show you just who you are talking too." The voice said again.

I wasn't ready for what I seen climb over that ledge and jump down just feet in front of me. Shock took over my brain and the last thing I remember seeing before blackness took hold of my eyes was white scales and glowing blue eyes...then nothing.

* * *

 _ **~BACK IN FAIRY TAIL MAKAROV POV~**_

It was about noon when all my brats had finally made it to the guild.

Looking down from my spot on the rails of the second floor I see Team Natsu at their usual table Gray and Natsu bickering back and forth like always, I look over and see Levy reading next to Gajeel in the corner. The Thunder God Tribe sitting at their table with, surprisingly, Lisanna chatting away. Cana is sitting on her table drinking barrel after barrel of booze.

Sighing I finally look to the one table I don't want to look at right now.

Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Happy and Lily are all talking amongst themselves with sad faces, probably wondering where Lucy is. Better get this over with now, "WENDY, ROMEO, CARLA, HAPPY, LILY! IN MY OFFICE NOW PLEASE!" and with that jump off the rail and head in, waiting for them to show.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

"I wonder what master wants." Wendy wondered

"I'm not sure, do you think it has something to do with Lucy?" Romeo questioned

"That's probably our best bet at the moment," said Lily and the five made their way up to the masters office.

"Hello children, please come in and take a seat."

"Master, what's this all about? Is it Lushi?" Happy asked nervously

"As a matter of fact it is" he sighed "she came to me early this morning asking to leave the guild."

Happy was the first to break down, crying fat tears, Wendy was the next as she just sobbed about her big sister leaving. Carla and Lily had saddened looks on their faces, while Romeo clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

"What did she say?" Romeo demanded

"She left you five an envelope, she told me to give it to you as soon as you were all present." He said while taking out the envelope and handing it to Romeo to open.

The others crowed around him still crying and sniffling as he opened it to find a letter addressed to all of them:

 _Hey guys,_

 _By the time you read this I'll be long gone, I'm so sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you guys before I left. I just felt it would have been harder for me to leave, please forgive me. I just want you to know that without you my life, this past year would have been so much worse than it already was. Thank you so much for being my family and being there when I needed someone. All of you are my siblings and there is nothing in the whole of Earthland that will ever change that. So don't look at this as a goodbye but more of a see you later, because I promise that I will be back stronger than ever and we will be a family once again! Please keep your heads held high and be strong for me, no crying ok? I promise I'll make you guys proud of me!_

 _So with that, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, and Lily, I love you very much and I am going to miss you terribly! Until we met again!_

 _Love your Celestial Mage,_

 _Lucy_

By the end of the letter they are all crying, "We love you too big sis, and we WILL see you again!" Romeo declared. Whipping his eyes he helped everyone else calm down too, "Hey guys Lucy said no crying right? So we have to be strong for her, and have faith that she will return to us!"

"Your right, she wouldn't want us to be sad but to live our lives" Wendy said drying her eyes finally

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled with a smile on his face, "We will get strong, for Lushi! We can train too and when she comes back we will be even stronger and she will be proud of us!" an excited Happy claimed

"I'm proud of you kids, and don't you worry she will be back before you know it." Master announced.

With that the six just sat and talked about their favorite times with their beloved Celestial mage and what they would all do together once she returned.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **I that's it for this chapter, I'm sure I'm gonna get yelled at for Lucy just fainting like that but it makes for good suspense lol**_

 _ **I would also like to thank 'MarSofTheGalaxies' yet again. Thank you much darlin for giving me ideas for not only this story but my other one as well XD**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~MT. HAKOBE ~**_

Lucy was slowly starting to come too, peeking her eyes open. She groaned, her head hurt bad "Must of hit my head on something." She whispered out.

Then slowly everything started coming back to her, she was in a massive cave with a hot spring, she was going to stay here to do her training and then a voice.

She snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up, which proved to be a very bad idea.

"Oooooowwwww" she whimpered closing her eyes and holding her head.

"You really should try to take it easy, you fainted and hit your head pretty hard."

There it was again, that voice…then she panicked….

'THAT'S RIGHT! I freaked out after I saw a damn dragon land in front of me, HOLY FUCK!' She raged inside her head.

Collecting all of her courage she slowly opened her eyes again, only to be met face to face with a white scaled snout and glowing blue eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, pushing herself backwards until she hit a wall.

"W-who a-re you?" she shuddered out looking at the large beast in front of her.

The dragon just chuckled out a laugh before saying, "I'm amazed you can't tell yet being a Celestial mage and all."

Lucy tilted her head sideways, clear confusion written all over her face. She finally decided to take a good look at the dragon before her, he really was mesmerizing.

Pure white scales with gold talons and horns, he also had beautiful feathered wings that came to a point at the bend with a sharp talon at the end. He also had this wild what looked like hair on his head that was pure white and his mouth and eyes were glowing blue. His tail was long too with a mixture of scales and feathers going down the length with a split at the very end. ( _ **AN: just look at my cover pic XD)**_

While she was observing the being before her, she started to feel that pull on her magic again, only this time it was so much stronger and that's when it seemed to hit her. Like a ton of bricks, she finally understood, he knows about her Celestial magic and is calling out to her magic because he IS a Celestial being of sorts. Staring at him with massive wide eyes just gaping with an open mouth before she finally was able to make words form,

"OH…..MY…..GOD! YOU'RE DRACO! But….how? Nobody in the Celestial realm or Earthland has seen you for a very long time, how is this possible?"

"Don't worry little one, you will know everything in due time but for now I must ask you a very important question." Draco asked

A little nervous Lucy timidly asked, "What is it?"

"I have been waiting a very long time for you, your mother actually found me first."

Lucy froze, wide eyes and open mouth. Before she could ask anything Draco started talking again.

"Your mother found me sometime after you were born because of the pull she felt on her magic, same as you. However, she was already sick and proved that she wouldn't be able to handle what I had asked of her. So your mother came up with a solution, she told me that she just gave birth you a few months back and asked me that if she taught you Celestial magic when you were older if you could receive my gift that was meant for her, seeing as how she was the first Celestial mage strong enough to find me. Lucy, what I have to offer is only meant for strong Celestial mages." He explained

"Hold on, so mama found you after I was born and you were supposed to give her this gift or whatever but because she was already sick she couldn't take it and promised me to you, sort of speak?" Lucy was trying to wrap her head around all of this, it was a lot of information to take in and now with her mother being involved, she wasn't sure what to think at all.

"I guess in a way you could look at it like that, though my gift is only yours should you choose to accept it. I will not force you and I will give you time to make your final decision but I know you are ready." Draco said with what looked like a smile on his scaled face as he looked down at the small girl sitting before him.

"May I ask what this gift exactly is before I make my decision?" She asked more curious now then scared.

"You may Lucy, I wish to give you my power and turn you into a dragon slayer. Keep in mind though, the process is painful, but it will go away quickly when your body absorbs everything I give it. I am not only giving you my magic but my blood as well and by doing this you will become part dragon. You will have enhanced abilities such as sight, smell and hearing and you will be a lot stronger and faster. That is why the process is painful, your body is just trying to get use to its new dragon traits." Draco explained.

"You…you want to turn me into a dragon slayer? Like Wendy and the others?...I…are you sure I'm worthy of something like that? I mean my whole reason for why I left my home was to become stronger but this just seems too good to be true." Lucy was having a hard time believing him, how could she be worthy of such a wonderful gift? Of course she would love to become a dragon slayer, that way she could become stronger and protect her family for once. But one question was still nagging in the back of her mind….what made her so special?

"Of course Lucy. You are just as powerful as your mother and you have her kind heart and fighting spirit as well, not only that but I can feel how much all of your spirits love you. You are more than worthy to accept my gift. So what do you say my dear? Would you like to be my daughter and become a Celestial Dragon Slayer?" he asked her.

Lucy just got teary eyed, but instead of stopping them she let her tears fall. Finally something good was happening for her, finally after a year of enduring hard work and hurt she was being rewarded with an incredible gift, a gift that her mother herself left just for her. Taking a deep breath and standing up she looked at the dragon of the stars and said, "I accept, Draco. I will become your daughter and accept the gift my mother left for me and become a dragon slayer."

Draco was happy, not only was he no longer alone but he also gain a precious child, taking a few steps towards her he wrapped his large claws around Lucy and pulled her to him.

"You don't know how happy you have made me my child," he said as he hugged her small body to his scaled one.

"I promise, I'll master everything you teach me and become the strongest dragon slayer of them all. I promise I'll be worthy enough and make you proud of me…dad." She declared

"I know you will" he said as he set her back down, "alright my child are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Lucy looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Remember do not fight it, it will only make the pain worse. Now hold your hand."

Lucy did as she was instructed and held out her hand, watching as Draco used one of his claws to open a large wound on her palm. She hissed when he broke the skin hearing him whispering 'I'm sorry', before watching him also make a large wound on one of his clawed hands.

"Now Lucy, I'm going to start the blood mixing first and while that is happening I will release a breath attack on you but don't worry that is how you will absorb my magic into your body. By pumping my blood into your body first you will immediately start to change and while that is happening I will release my magic on you at the same time our blood is mixing. This is why it hurts so much, your body is getting over whelmed with not only the new magic but it is also changing to act more like a dragon to use the new magic it is receiving." Draco explained "Do you have any questions before we start?" he asked her, he could tell she was nervous and scared.

"No….I'm ready." She said with a shaky voice, "Do not be afraid, you are strong you can handle this."

And with that, Draco lowered his claws and placed his wound over hers before holding on to her hand tightly, feeling the blood start pumping and pushing from his claws into her hand and then….she screamed.

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL NATSUS' POV~**_

It's around noon and Natsu is making his way to the guild hall, deep in thought.

' _It's been strange lately, I feel like I'm forgetting about something important but I just can't put my finger on it. It's like something is blocking me from figuring it out, maybe I'll ask someone at the guild if they know.'_ he thought with a clear frown in his face.

' _Not only that but my little buddy hasn't been around much lately and doesn't talk to me much anymore but won't tell me what's wrong when I finally do get a chance to talk to him. Lisanna has been kinda weird and distant too lately, I've noticed she's been spending a lot of time with the Thunder God Tribe. I just don't understand what has been going on lately, maybe I'll get that stupid popsicle to fight me, that will make me feel better to knock him around some.'_ Still thinking with a grin on his face.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

As soon as Natus arrived at the guild he kicked in the doors and shouted, "YO EVERYONE!" which anyone who was there responded with 'hey Natsu'.

He was looking around for his rival Gray slightly disappointed when he found that he was not at the guild yet. He decided to head to the bar and ask Mira for some lunch.

"Hey Mira," he greeted her

"Hello Natsu, what can I get for you?" she asked him with a smile upon her face.

"The usual Mira, fire chicken and fire whiskey please, I'm starving." He replied.

"Of course, I'll be right back." And she turned to head into the kitchen.

Swiveling around on his bar stool to look at everyone in the guild, that nagging feeling came back again, just what the hell was he forgetting?

Mira returned with the food a little while later and noticed Natsus' inner turmoil, "Natsu? Are you ok, you look very lost in thought?"

"Huh? Oh yea Mira I'm fine, I just….." he sighed "Mira have you been getting this strange feeling like your forgetting about something really really important but you just can't pin point exactly what it is?

"You know Natsu I have actually, I've had this feeling for a few weeks now but I've just let it go figuring that it would just work its self out. It's strange that you would be feeling it too, I wonder if anybody else feels like this." She asked with slight concern on her face.

"We need to ask around when everyone shows up." Natsu stated, taking a bite of his chicken.

Awhile later Gray and Erza finally showed up, "OI! GRAY, ERZA COME HERE!" Natsu shouted from the bar.

"What do you want fire breath?" Gray said clearly annoyed

"What did you just call me?!" Natsu yelled slamming his forehead against Grays clearly wanting to fight.

"You heard me flamebrain!"

"Ice princess!"

"SQUINTY EYES!"

"DROOPY EYES!"

"TABASSCO FREAK!"

"PERVY SNOW CONE!"

"BOYS! I hope you're not fighting." Erza warned, glaring at them with a deadly aura surrounding her.

"n-n-no Erza…W-were the b-best of friends." Gray shuddered out slinging an arm around Natsu

"a-aye" Natsu said swinging his arm around Gray

"Good. Mira can I get a piece of strawberry cake please?"

"Of course Erza." Mira just laughed at them.

"Oi Erza, stripper I need to ask you guys something." Natsu was looking at both of them now.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked

"Have either of you been getting a strange feeling? Like your forgetting something important but you can't figure it out?" He asked hoping they could help him out with his and Mira's problem.

"Actually flaming shit I have been getting that feeling." Gray pointed out "It's strange like whenever I really think about it I just can't ever figure it out and it's been buggin' the fuck outa me lately." Clear annoyance in his voice.

"I too have been getting this feeling, it's strange for all of us to be affected with this." Erza pointed out

"Aye. Mira said she was feeling it too for the last couple weeks, I think we need to talk to Gramps. Maybe he will know." Natsu suggested

The two just nodded their heads and followed behind Natsu to masters' office. Natsu knocked on the door once they were standing in front of it and heard 'come in' from the other side. Opening the door the three walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Master, we have some concerns that we would like to bring to your attention." Erza stated with slight worry in her voice.

"Hello my children, please have a seat." He said waiting for the three to sit down "Now tell me what has you three so bummed out." Master asked

"Gramps, all three of us and so far Mira have been getting this strange feeling lately. It's like were trying to remember something really important but we just can't figure it out, and whenever we try it's like something is purposefully making us forget about it." Gray said

"Hum that is strange." He said rubbing his chin clearly deep in thought.

"Gramps have you been getting this feeling?" Natsu asked hoping he could shed some light on their problem

"I'm sorry Natsu but I have not, I'm not sure what is the cause of you problems but I'm sure we will figure it out in due time." Master stated hoping this will help them out.

Sighing Erza stood up and said, "Ok master, we will keep you informed with our progress. In the meantime we are going to ask everyone around the guild about this and if they are affected as well."

"Very well Erza. I shall look into it as well and I will inform you of any of my findings." Master said with a small smile as he watched his brats leave his office. Once the door was closed he let out a sigh, "I would bet that this has something to do with Lucy." Master said wondering how his child was fairing and hoping that all was well.

 _ **~WITH DRACO AND LUCY~**_

"You did wonderfully my child, now I want you to sit back and focus on my magic and blood that are now coursing through your body. You need to get your dragon side under your control so your animalistic instincts don't fully take over." Draco said

Lucy looked at him with her now blue dragon slit eyes before she nodded and sat down closing her eyes and concentrating on the new feelings within her. Willing herself to be in control of her new powers. She finally opened her eyes, some time later to look at her father figure with her now chocolate brown eyes.

"Perfect Lucy, I am very proud of you. It's not easy to get your instincts under control so fast, very well done." Draco praised the now dragon slayer, "You have been through a lot today so why don't we feed you and get some rest."

"Sounds ok to me." She said clear exhaustion in her voice.

Draco had already prepared a boar for Lucy to eat as she sat down beside him and started to tell him about all her many adventures with her guild. With a little bit of heaviness in her heart when she would talk about her old team but Lucy still kept a smile on her face describing all of her friends and family. She told him about all of her keys and who her spirit friends were, she even told him how she got Lokes' key.

It was a bit later that Lucy finally started to allow to her exhaustion to catch up to her and started dozing off while still trying to talk to Draco. He just smiled at his child and pulled her against him, resting her on his arm with her head on his shoulder. "Rest well my child, we start your training tomorrow." Draco said with a smile on his face feeling her snuggle farther into him, curling his body more around her he allowed sleep to come to him too.

The next morning Lucy woke up first, Draco was still wrapped protectively around her and she smiled and placed a small kiss to his snout to wake him up.

"Good morning dad." She said, wide smile on her face

Draco opened his eyes and smiled looking at his now daughter, "Good morning Lucy, did you sleep well?" "Oh yes very well actually." She said and even bigger smile graced her face as she stood up stretching out her body. She was walking towards the hot springs with the clear thought in mind to soak her sore body for a while when a flash of golden light and a panicked voice startled her.

"LUCY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! The other spirits and I felt your extreme pain yesterday but when we tried to come through our own gates something was blocking us from getting through, what happened?!" A very hysterical Loke cried wrapping his arms around his master.

"Loke calm your shit geez, I'm alright look at me. No need to freak out, I'm sorry you guys were worried but I'm ok." Lucy tried to calm down the over protective lion

"Lucy….What happened?" Loke demanded now

"Weeeeeeeeellllllll…" Lucy trailed off, she just pointed behind her lion spirit, "He's what happened to me yesterday."

Clear confusion was written all over Lokes' face and we turned around, only to get the shock of a life time.

"D-D-DRACO! HOW THE HELL? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU FOR YEARS NOW, HOW THE HELL DID LUCY FIND YOU!" he shouted at the dragon.

Draco just laughed, "It's good to see you too old friend."

"DON'T YOU 'OLD FRIEND' ME! START EXPLAINING!" Loke now demanded clearly irritated because he wasn't getting any answers from either one of them.

"As I have explained to Lucy all will become clear in due time, but for now I will fill you in as to why you couldn't come to Lucys' aid yesterday, that was my doing. I have taken Lucy as my own and made her into a dragon slayer, during the process I blocked all of your gates so you couldn't interrupt us. I apologize old friend but we needed no outside distractions." Draco explained

"I see….so I guess that makes you a Celestial dragon slayer then right Lucy?" Loke questioned, taking in all the new information.

"That's right, and with you and all our friends help and dad's I'm going to be even stronger now!" Lucy beamed with a wide grin

Loke smiled at his master, finally calm, "Princess you have always been strong, but yes me and the other Zodiac will help you to master your new powers. Also I want you to learn a little bit of requip magic while we are at it."

"Requip magic? Why do you want me to learn Erzas' magic?" she questioned

"That way you will never lose your keys." Loke smiled

"Ive never thought about learning a new magic, that's a wonderful idea Loke but can I really learn it on top of dragon slayer magic?" she was excited now

"Of course, were only going to teach you the basics so that you can store your keys within."

"Well what are we waiting for? LETS GET STARTED!" she yelled and Draco and Loke just laughed at her enthusiasm.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Ok so I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys but I didn't want to make it too long lol.**_

 _ **I would like your guys' opinions for the next chapter though, so here's my thoughts:**_

 _ **I'm planning on having Lucy stay with Draco and train for a few years so the next chapter I'm planning on doing some time skips, I'll also go back and forth between them and the guild as well during the time skips. I need some ideas for new moves for Lucy, for example Natsu 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist' but I need Celestial moves so any ideas you have also how they will look will be welcomed. I'm also planning on Lucy getting a companion like Happy and them but I don't want it to be an Exceed, I was thinking more like a dragonkin familiar of sorts. He's also going to be helping her train because I want him to me kind of like Lily and be able to grow in size was thinking about the size of a horse but his original form will be smaller, like he can wrap himself around her neck small. Let me know what you think about that and what he should look like.**_

 _ **Other than that I hope ya'll liked the new chapter and I'll be keeping any eye out for your thoughts and opinions for the next chapter! XD**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AAAAWWWWW SNAP! Finally getting to Lucy's training XD SO very excited myself because not only was I able to come up with ideas of my own BUT I got soooooooooooooo many ideas and requests from you abso-fucking-lutly fabulous people that I actually had to take a bunch of your ideas and mixed them all together to make one big fuck fest of awesomeness XD.**_

 _ **SO just to throw out at least SOME of the many many shout outs here are: MarSofTheGalaxies, catlover42, animelove22, Memicky, midnighthnb, DeadBat-7Fold, and last but certainly not least majure14. SO MUCH LOVE FROM A TKITTY!**_

 _ **There were sooo very many more but I at least wanted you guys to know that your ideas were thought over and put to good use in this chapter XD.**_

 _ **OH and by the way, the rating is officially changing to M because that is just the direction this chapter is taking the story now. (evil grins)**_

 _ **ANYWAYS, I really hope you guys enjoy this, there will be time skips like I have said and I will be bouncing back and forth between Lucy and Draco and Natsu and the Guild. I am mainly focusing on Natsu while we are in Fairy Tail so everyone doesn't get confused. This is going to be a loooooooooooong chapter too just fyi.**_

 _ **OK ENOUGH RAMBLING! ENJOY CHAPER 4!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_

* * *

It's been six months since Draco made Lucy a dragon slayer and Lucy has been progressing very well. The Zodiac were beyond impressed with their princess when she mastered the basics of Requip magic in just a short two months' time, what's even more impressive is after four months she could call out and sustain four Zodiac keys while still being able to use her dragon slayer magic. She was becoming powerful indeed and they couldn't be prouder.

Draco was equally impressed with her progress with her dragon slayer magic, she has mastered: _'Celestial Dragon's Roar, Celestial Dragon's Stellar Fist, and Celestial Dragon's_ _Spirit Claws_ ' so far. Now Draco is having Lucy work on a spell that will increase her speed exponentially, it is a heavenly spell called 'Meteor'….she's not doing so hot with this one.

"Come on Lucy, you can do better than that, you have mastered so many spells not to mention increased your magic power to be able to hold four gates open at the same time what's the deal with this one?" Draco growled out, he was still proud of her but he had to give her a hard time so she would push herself to do better and learn more.

"I'M TRYING! STUPID LIZARD DAD!" She yelled at her father figure clearly annoyed with herself, she has been trying to master this stupid speed spell for three weeks now and can still only sustain it for a short amount of time. It wasn't that she didn't have enough magic, far from it in fact, it was for some reason her body just didn't want to continue using it so it just stopped the magic all together. Needless to say she has crashed into A LOT of things because of this.

"DON'T YOU SASS ME YOU BRAT AND JUST DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!" She knew he wasn't serious he was just trying to motivate her but some days she just wanted to slap that stupid old dragon.

Groaning out loud Lucy just plopped herself down on the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong….every time I use the spell its fine for a few minutes then my body rejects it and it stops. What am I doing wrong daddy?" Lucy let out a frustrated sigh.

Draco smiled at his child, she only called him daddy when she was truly down and frustrated.

He sighed as well, "Lucy….you know what you're doing wrong, you just don't want to admit it."

Lucy has been struggling with her dragon side ever since the first month when she lost control and put holes all over the rock walls. When she finally came too she was so scared that she cried and cried for hours, Draco just hugging her close to his body trying to calm her down. Since then she's barely let out her dragon side at all and using her Celestial magic to power her dragon slayer magic instead of her inner dragon. She could be so much farther and stronger with her dragon abilities but that one slip of control has held her back and Draco hasn't been able to get her to release herself again.

"I know…..I know dad, but I'm scared…..what if I lose control again and this time attack one of my spirits or WORSE attack you? I couldn't live with myself, you're all I have right now and I don't want to lose you, I love you dad, I'm just scared." She whimpered out tears threatening her eyes

"You know I love you too Lucy and you know I am very proud of you and all that you have accomplished but by not allowing yourself to be one with your dragon self and just staying human your body is starting to reject using any dragon powers because that is what you are training it to do." Draco looked into his daughters' eyes, clearly worried for his child.

Lucy….I worry for you….because if you don't allow it to come out and be a part of you, your dragon side WILL take over and you will slowly become a dragon and lose your humanity all together. Now I know you don't want that and I know you are scared but Lucy now is the time to embrace yourself, embrace the gift I have given to you and become whole again because right now you are only half a being." Draco tried explaining to her, hoping that she would understand how important learning to become one with her dragon was.

"I understand….I just don't want to disappoint you and lose control again." Lucy sighed

"Lucy, you could never disappoint me. Like I have said before, I am so incredibly proud of you and all that you have achieved in just a few short months." Draco soothed the upset girl.

"But didn't you promise me that you would become the strongest dragon slayer of them all and master all the technics and spells I would teach you?" He questioned her "I thought that a Celestial mage never goes back on her word?" He knew he was cheating but he needed her to realize what she needed to do.

"When you finally embrace your dragon self and become one with your instincts you will never lose control again, you just have to embrace it, make yourself whole again, and allow yourself to become more beast like. Use your enhanced abilities, strain your dragon eyes to see as far as you can see, strain your dragon ears to hear as much as you can hear, and use your dragon nose to find new smells and identify them. Use your dragon soul to power yourself and become one with the magic that courses through your veins, take control of the dragon blood I have given you and split yourself in half with it to make yourself whole again."

Listening to Draco's speech gave Lucy new found courage, she could do this, this was the whole reason why she left home. She was supposed to become stronger, so she could go back to her family and make them proud of her again. She was supposed to train so she could become worthy of being a Fairy Tail mage again and yet here she was not even embracing her true self. Standing up again and dusting off her pants Lucy looked to her father and smiled.

"Ok dad. I'm ready."

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL NORMAL POV~**_

It's been 6 months since the guild found out that aside from Wendy, Romeo, Gramps and the Exceeds, the rest were forgetting something that they all felt was very important, and no matter how hard they all tried or even talked amongst themselves they still couldn't figure out what it was. Because of this found information tension in the guild has been at an all-time high, everyone is extremely irritated.

"OI! TOBASSCO DICK!" Gray yelled out to Natsu

"THE FUCK YOU WANT STUPID STRIPPING PERVERTED YETI?!" Natsu yelled back

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! SQUINTY EYED FIRE BREATHING LIZARD!"

They were now budding heads…

"YOU HEARD ME YOU DROOPY EYED SNOWY BASTARD! YOU WANNA GO? I'LL TAKE YOU OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"LIKE YOU COULD FLAMEBRAIN!"

And with that Natsu threw the first punch launching Gray into Elfman which pushed him to Gajeel who then jumped in and caught poor max with a right hook sending him flying into more irritated members enticing an all-out war between all the males.

"NOW THIS IS HOW A MAN FIGHTS!" Elfman yelled out

"SHUT UP!" Natsu and Gray said in unison before they both threw a punch at the huge man sending him flying across the guild.

Off to the side of the massive all out brawl, master was calmly sitting on the bar drinking and talking with Mira.

"Oh my, they're really going at it today aren't they master?" she asked slightly worried about the guild

"Yes….it would seem so, but we cannot fault them too much. Everyone has been on edge the last couple of months when they found out that they were forgetting something important." Master just sighed, dodging slightly when a cup came flying towards him.

"You don't think it was Dark Magic do you Master?" she asked

"No my dear, the exact opposite I feel. Whatever did this had clear intentions in mind, and all we can do now is just wait and hope that you all regain whatever it is that you have forgotten." He sighed out.

He knew what they were all forgetting or rather who they were forgetting, what he couldn't figure out was what the cause was. He knew for a fact that it wasn't dark at all but that was it? What was powerful enough to almost affect everyone in the guild?

Brawl finally dyeing out Natsu made his way to the bar and heavily plopped himself down on one of the bar stools.

"Oi, Mira, fire whisky please." He asked

"Sure thing Natsu."

Natsu just sighed turning around to look at the guild, taking in the sights and smells. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in, identifying everyone in the guild.

All of a sudden Natsu's eyes snapped open, a scent was missing, what or who's it was he couldn't remember but he knew for a fact that someone wasn't here when they were supposed to be and hasn't been for quite a while, but who the fuck was it?

 _ **~LUCY AND DRACO~**_

It's now been a full year and a half since Lucy left the guild for her training and she couldn't be happier. Living in the wild she has allowed her hair to grow out and now reaches to her waist, she has lost weight and gained more muscle from Capricorn and Draco's strict diet and exercise routine.

Her magic is on a whole nother level, she knows she's not up to Natsu and Erza yet but she is still working very hard.

Once she finally became one with her dragon she seen an instant improvement in her progress with her magic and with her body, she ended up mastering the 'Meteor' spell in just a week after that.

Around a year of her training Loke actually surprised Lucy with new keys from the Mythological set, gifts from the Celestial King for becoming so powerful.

She now has 'Pegasus, Monoceros _**(AN: that's greek for unicorn)**_ , Phoenix, Chimera and Hydra' all very powerful and take up a lot of magic. She has been training with each of her new spirits individually so she could get to know them better one on one, and so far she has a wonderful bond with all five.

Going back to the current time, Lucy is doing her daily run around the massive cave. Coming up on her 5th lap she notices something out of the corner of her eye that somehow slipped by each time she passed until now. Coming to a stop she walked up to the object of her attention only to come face to face with what looked like an egg of sorts.

The "egg" isn't very large but big enough that she has to use both arms to pick it up and hold it, it's a beautiful mixture of a blue and silver color. Deciding to take it with her she heads back to camp to show Draco and Loke what she found.

"DAD! LOKE! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Hearing her call out to both of them they look towards the girl running to them.

"Lucy dear what is that?" Draco questioned

"I think it's an egg, can I keep it?" she asked, slightly sounding like a young child begging to keep a pet.

"Princess, you don't even know what is in that thing or where it came from." Loke stated

"I don't care I'm keeping it," she declared making a nice warm spot for it on her bed.

"If you were just going to keep it regardless of what we told you why ask?" Loke said slightly annoyed

"I dunno, cuz I can I suppose. Plus it is fun to annoy you," Lucy laughed out sticking her tongue out at her lion spirit, which just made him pout.

Draco just laugh at his daughter antics deciding that whatever was in that egg was meant to be found by her, so he didn't question her anymore about it.

It's been about a month since Lucy found the egg and she has made sure to take care of it and keep it warm ever since she found it and today it looks like all of her hard work is going to pay off because whatever was inside was starting to move and then a large crack ran down the side of it.

Starring with wide eyes she yelled.

"DAD! COME HERE QUICK! MY EGG IS HATCHING!"

Draco made his way over and laid down in front of the girl and her egg, watching as whatever was inside struggled to get out.

When the small creature finally busted his way out Lucy and Draco were shocked to see a serpent like dragon.

"Aww I see now," Draco started "Lucy that is a dragonkin, they look like dragons but they are not at the same time. They have some magical abilities depending on the type they are, but they cannot fly. They also do not get very big, in all honesty he will more than likely only get a little bit bigger then he already is and just stop growing. They are very smart and can learn to talk the more they are around those who can talk." He explained while he watched the small creature hop into his daughters lap.

Lucy just stared at the being, he was so cute. He was a beautiful dark blue color with a silver-grey color on his belly and beautiful purple eyes. His body was long, like a snakes but he had arms and legs with tiny silver-grey colored talons, he also had silver-grey colored horns on his little head and small spines going down the length of his back.

The little dragonkin climbed his way up Lucy to wrap around her neck before nuzzling his head against her cheek.

Lucy giggled at him, "I think I'll call you Apollo. What do you think?" she asked the small creature who was now looking into her eyes, he seemed to approve of his name because he nuzzled the side of her face once again before curling farther around her neck and hiding in her hair, finally falling asleep.

Draco just chuckled, "It seems he likes you already, and Apollo is a wonderful name for him." And Lucy beamed a bright smile to her dad before walking over and laying down on his arm.

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL NATSU POV~**_

I was walking into the guild, alone, yet again.

Happy has been doing missions with Wendy and Romeo and the other Exceeds, and Lisanna has been so distant lately I hardly ever see her anymore. She's been spending all of her time with the Thunder God Tribe and I've been wondering a lot lately what that's been all about.

Walking up to the bar I look around for the girl who was supposed to be my girlfriend only seeing that she, once again, wasn't at the guild. I sighed out loud and caught the attention of Mira,

"Whats the matter Natsu? You seem kind of bummed today." She asked with a frown on her face

"I'm not sure Mira, I think Happy is mad at me but he won't talk to me about it whenever I ask him sbout it hr just keeps saying 'you'll figure it out sooner or later' whatever that means and Lisanna has been very distant from me too. I'm not sure what I've done wrong but I don't like it one bit." He confide to the elder Take-Over mage.

"I'm not sure what's going on either...Lisanna was here earlier today but told me she wasn't feeling good and said she was going to go home for the day." She informed him.

"Not feeling good? That's not good, maybe I should go pay her a visit see if I can help her in anyway." He said slightly talking to himself.

"That's a wonderful idea Natsu, here I'll pack you some soup to take with you to help her feel better." She smiled as she went to preparing the meal.

"Thanks Mira, I'll be back later!" he shouted running out of the guild.

It didn't take him long before he reached Lisannas house, deciding to just walk in like he always does he called out to her,

"Lisanna?"

No answer

"Huh she must be asleep, I'll just go up and check on her make sure she's ok."

But when he got to the top of the stairs he heard what sounded like moaning, beginning to panic he thought she sounded like she was hurt.

He was very wrong…

Quickly busting down the door he came face to face with disgusting scene….

Bickslow with his disgusting member buried inside his girlfriend…

Red…that's all he seen, he didn't even hear Lisanna start yelling at him as he ripped Bickslow off her holding him up by his throat and then throwing a very hard punch to his jaw sending him flying into a wall busting it down as well. He was pretty sure he broke his jaw because it made a particularly nasty cracking sound when he hit him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NATSU! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU JUST BROKE DOWN MY WALL!" she yelled trying to cover herself up with her bed sheet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK! I JUST CAUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND WITH A FUCKING DICK BALLS DEEP IN HER! AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT A STUPID WALL!" he yelled right back

"What the are you even doing here Natsu? You shouldn't even been here." She all but growled out at the pink haired male.

"What am I doing? Oh huh let me see here, I WAS JUST COMING TO CHECK ON YOU BECAUSE YOUR SISTER SAID YOU WERE SICK! BUT APPARENTLY THAT WAS A FUCKING LIE JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE TIME TO BE A WHORE!" He spat out at her barely containing his rage

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, YOU'RE NO MAN! BICKSLOW IS TWICE THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE AND CAN PLEASURE ME IN WAYS THAT YOU COULD NEVER EVEN IMAGINE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SEX IS NATSU? BECAUSE I HIGHLY DOUBT IT!" she insulted him

"OH YEA? SOME MAN HE IS KNOCKED OUT COLD FROM ONE FUCKING PUNCH!" he needed to get out of here….he needed to leave before he did something that he would really regret.

"You know what…fuck it you're not even worth my time anymore, after all that stupid talk about how we were going to get married and have a family together was obviously a big ass lie. I just wished I knew beforehand so I didn't waste my time on a disgusting whore like you. Fuck you Lisanna and consider this our break up. Stupid bitch…"

And then….he walked out, hearing her sobbing. He didn't even bother to look back as he ran to his home in the forest. Still beyond fuming he light himself on fire and just started attacking random trees, roaring his anger to the sky with a huge bellow of fire.

After a few hours of just exhausting his magic he just laid down on the grass thinking about the last year and a half. He knew something was going on the more he thought about it, he knew she was with him when she started smelling like him. But he didn't want to believe it, he just stupidly told himself that she smelt like him because she was always hanging around the Thunder God Tribe. God how fucking stupid can he get…guess the popsicle was right...he really is a flamebrain.

Belittling himself a bit more he decided that he need to talk to someone about this, he needed to get this off his chest completely so he could move on with his life. Thinking of all the people he has in his life one person comes to mind, one person that he could always count on to listen and take care of him. Smiling to himself he decided that she was the best person to hear him out, he'd go and see his best friend Lu-…

His eyes almost popped out of his head, he shot up rapidly standing to his feet. He started frantically pacing back and forth…"OH….MY….GOD…..WE FORGOT ABOUT LUCY! SHE WAS THE IMPORTANT THING THAT NOBODY COULD REMEMBER NO MATTER HOW HARD WE ALL TRIED!"

"OH FUCK!….OH FUCK!….OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK!" He frantically yelled gripping his hair tossing his head back and forth.

"I HAVE TO GET TO THE GUILD NOW!" and with that he took off, running faster than he's ever ran before in his life. He left a trail of fire behind him as he went, people were diving out of the way of the frantic dragon slayer.

Upon reaching the guild doors he kicked them in, all but knocking them off there hinges,

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAMPS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs for the Master.

"OI NATSU! What's wrong? What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gray asked with clear worry for his best friend and rival.

"SHIT GRAY! EVERYONE I REMEMBER FINALLY! That important thing we have been trying to figure out for a long ass time…..you guys….I fucking remember…." He started sobbing as he dropped to his knees.

"Natsu talk to us please, your freakn' everyone out." Gray tried to calm his friend

"Natsu my boy what in all of Earthland is wrong?" Master finally asked him

"Gramps…..I….r-rem-remembered…." He tried to say still sobbing

Master was finally standing in front of the boy trying to calm him down enough so he could speak, "Natsu please take a few deep breaths and calm yourself, we can't understand you when you're hysterical like this." He said with a soothing voice. Natsu did as he was asked and took several deep breaths in and out before he was calm enough to speak again.

"Now my boy, what happened to make you remember finally." He questioned the boy

And Natsu finally told everyone about how he had found Lisanna and Bickslow together, to which he heard both Mira and Elfman gasp, their huge fight and break-up and his storming out. Going to his house and taking out trees before stopping finally to lay down on the grass.

"And after I was laying there for a while, I decided I wanted to talk to someone to get everything off my chest you know….be able to move on with my life. That's when I started thinking about everyone and who I would trust the most, who I knew I could count on anytime and any day…"

"You guys….." he started to choke out sobs,

"Guys…..w-we forgot a-about the m-most important p-person in Fairy T-Tail," he started sobbing again and hard,

"WE FORGOT ABOUT LUCY!" he screamed out and he shoved the palms of his hands to his eyes, breaking down in the middle of the guild hall.

 _ **~LUCY AND DRACO~**_

It's been 2 years and 11 months since Lucy has been doing her training and now with a fully grown Apollo by her side, or well in his case, around her neck she's coming up on the final months of her training that Draco has for her.

She beyond powerful now, has quite possibly surpassed Natsu and Erza and might could go toe to toe with Gildarts she couldn't be more happy with all her hard work.

She has mastered all of the of the Celestial dragon slayer attacks and has also unlocked her dragon force, starting from the top her attacks are: _Celestial Dragon's Roar, Celestial Dragon's Stellar Fist, Celestial Dragon's Spirit Claws, Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack, Celestial Dragon's Shooting Stars, and Celestial Dragon's Brilliant Star_. Now some of her more complex attacks were a bit harder to learn and take up a lot of magical energy but she has mastered them as well and they list off as: _Celestial Dragon's Secret Art: Stellar Light: Celestial Solar Beam, Celestial Dragon's Secret Art: Stellar Dark: Celestial Black Hole,_ and _Celestial Dragon's Secret Art: Stellar Light and Dark: Celestial Supernova._

Draco couldn't be prouder of his daughter, feeling all the magical energy pouring off of her she is a sight to behold.

Lucy is currently sparring with Apollo, which later they found out he can grow in size just like Lily can, when Loke walked up to Draco with a serious look on his face.

"Draco…we need to talk."

"What do you need old friend?" he knows what the lion is going to ask him

"Why'd you do it Drac? Why did you make the guild forget about Lucy?"

Loke knew the entire time it was Celestial magic that made the guild members forget, he felt it the time he ran in with a near dead Lucy in his arms. He just didn't understand why.

Draco just sighed, "I know you don't agree with me and I know that by doing what I did I caused her great pain but I needed her to come. I needed to pass on my magic before I fade from this world."

Loke was silent for a bit, "…when are you going to tell her?"

"Soon old friend, I am not long for this world and I just want to spend my last moments with her. To see her happy face before I completely fade." Draco said, with a very heavy heart.

Loke just nodded before closing his gate and returning back to the Celestial World.

Draco just watch his daughter fight with Apollo, smiling to himself knowing that she will never be alone again as long as he was by her side. The two have become inseparable and treat each other like siblings, one wouldn't know what to do without the other and it will always be Lucy and Apollo.

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL NATSU POV~**_

It's been almost three years since Luce has left the guild and my heart is aching. Everyone at the guild hasn't been the same since, I think Levy broke down harder then i did when she found out. Now the guild is just dull...our light is gone...Laying down in my bed I thought back to the day we finally figured out who we had forgotten. Gramps presented me and my Team with letters, saying they were from Lucy and that he was instructed to give them to us the day we found out she was gone. I carry it around with me everywhere, my constant reminder of what I did to her and how much we all hurt her. I still remember the first time I read it too:

"Natsu…I know you are upset right now but I have something for you and your team, they are from Lucy and I was told to give these to you three as soon as you figured out she was gone." Gramps said as he handed over the letters to me and Erza.

Being completely honest, I didn't care about what the one to the team said, the one I cared about was the one addressed to only me. Opening up the envelope and taking out the letter I started to read:

 _Natsu,_

 _I'm sure while you're reading this you're probably wondering why I left you and everyone at Fairy Tail, I just couldn't handle how alone I was. I even did as you asked me too and only did solo missions from the time you kicked me off the team till the very last one I did that I almost lost my life, thank Mavis for Loke and Wendy otherwise I wouldn't even be alive right now. But it was after that mission that I decided enough was enough and I needed to train, to be even stronger so missions like the last one won't happen again. I just hope that with enough time and effort maybe I could become as strong as you, Gray and Erza. It's long shot I know, but I'm going to try my hardest, then maybe when I do come home you will be proud of me again and be my best friend again…._

 _I miss you terribly Natsu, I really do and to make things worse for myself I also fell in love with you. Seeing you every day with Lisanna in your arms just broke my heart more and more, I know I don't have a shot at all with you I just thought that you needed to know how I felt._

 _Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it and hopefully you and the rest of Fairy Tail will be proud of me again and I'll be worthy once again of the Fairy Tail name._

 _Till we meet again…_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

"Luce….." I whispered out, "god damn it, of course we're proud of you and you will always be worthy of Fairy Tail."

"God damn it, I was such an asshole to her, I was so horrible to her." He started to cry

' _There's no way in hell she wouldn't want to be mine now, it won't matter how much I may love her I can't change how I acted.'_ I thought _'yes I love her, more than anything in all of Earthland and it took me reading her letter to finally figure out my feelings for her. I really am a flamebrain….'_ Natsu just laughed to himself.

"Luce….come home soon, please. I have to apologize to you and make up for the 3 years you've been gone and the year before that that i treated you like shit. Please come home soon so I can at least tell you how I feel." Natsu whispered out turning over and falling asleep.

 _ **~LUCY AND DRACO~**_

It's been three long years now and training is finally complete but now Draco has to tell Lucy that he is going to be leaving her forever and he is not ready yet.

"Lucy, Apollo, my dear precious little ones, come here and sit with me please. We have much to discuss." Draco told them

"Ok dad" they both said as Lucy made her way over, with Apollo wrapped around her neck, to her father and laid down on his arm, just like she has all these years.

"Kids…..I have some things I have to tell you and you are not going to like either one of them and for that I am sorry and I hope you will be able to forgive me." Draco started with clear sadness in his voice.

"Daddy….what's going on?" Lucy asked starting to panic slightly while Apollo just nuzzled her cheek trying to comfort her.

"Yea dad, what's going on?" Apollo asked as well, worried about he's sister

"Children...I am not long for this world….my time is almost up, and by tomorrow morning I will be completely faded and gone back to the heavens." Draco finally said as he watch Lucy's eyes burst with tears and Apollo's just grew wide.

"W-what d-do you m-mean daddy? Y-y-you can't leave m-me! You j-just can't!" Lucy was now sobbing

"I am sorry my child, this has been coming though. That is why I made you come and find me, so that I might pass down my magic and my legacy to a worthy successor." Draco confessed

"What do you mean you made me?" Lucy asked clearly confused

"Lucy, ever since I found out you were at Fairy Tail I started sending my magic over to manipulate the minds of your guild mates. I made them forget about you, the only ones I couldn't affect with my magic was those two young ones, the cats and your Master…..I'm so sorry Lucy, I just hope that you can forgive me someday. And now with my magic almost completely used up your guild will go back to remembering you. I just needed you to find me before I was no more" Draco said feeling his heartbreak even more.

Lucy was hurt, she was hurt because everything that happened from the guild up to this point were all Draco's doing, but for some reason she couldn't be mad at him. He was her father, more so than her actual father, and it hurt more to be mad at him and lose him thinking she hated him then to just spend her last precious moments with her father.

"I understand why you did it daddy, I am hurt yes but I can't be mad at you. I love you more than anything and I'm going to miss you so much, I forgive you daddy. I just want to spend your last moments with you and Apollo, I want our last moments together to be happy ones." She said finally with tears streaming down her cheeks, Apollo was crying too though he was trying to hide them.

"I'm so glad my beautiful daughter and I am so very proud of both of you. I know you will live wonderfully happy lives together and I promise I will be watching over you from the stars." He said

Then...he started to glow...his final moments already there.

"Daddy? DADDY NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! I'M NOT READY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" Lucy started frantically yelling trying to get Draco to stay with them.

"I'm sorry my child, my time is up. Always remember, if you get lonely just look to the stars and you will be with me." Draco said with a tear sliding down his scaled face before he completely faded out.

"I love you Lucy, Apollo...make me proud"

Then he was gone.

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **HOLY COW! That was a lot of freakin writing. It's literally 5 in the morning where I live right now but damn it all I was going to get this monster of a chapter done. 3 big ass redbulls later Lucy's training is complete. (Though I'm not going to post this up to later because I'm still going to have to go over it lol.)**_

 _ **I REEEEEEEEEEALLY hope you guys like this a lot of work and thought went into this and a lot of the story is now falling into place because of it.**_

 _ **Please let me know how I did though :] and I am sooooo going to bed now lol**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~AN~**_

 _ **Ok so I know I didn't go too in-depth with Apollos magical abilities but you guys have to keep in mind that he is just a familiar and not an actual dragon. I did give him the ability to increase his size just like Lily but I'm planning on having him use Diamond based magic, but I'll explain more in the story lol. Also remember he can't fly, that's why he is always around Lucy's neck when he is his normal size, his strength will also increase when he grows to help him fight.**_

 _ **Oh and I also realize when I went back and reread all my chapters, I've never once mentioned ages. Lucy left the guild when she was 18 because the whole Edolas thing happened when she was 17. I figured Natsu to be a year older then her so he was 19 when she left, putting them both now at 21 and 22.**_

 _ **OK! Now that that's out of the way I'm excited for you guys to read what I have created! :]**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5 YA'LL!**_

* * *

The day after Draco had left them Lucy and Apollo had found two packages, one for each of them and a single letter, all from their father:

 _To my dearest children,_

 _I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you of what was to come sooner, and I am sorry that I have left you two all alone in this world._

 _I have presents made by me with the last bits of my magical power for you two and I hope that you will treasure them for all of your days. They will never break and they will always protect you, even if I am not with you in person, I wanted to leave a piece of myself to carry with you always._

 _I love you both so very much and I will miss you terribly, just remember if you ever find yourselves alone in the world all you have to do is look to the stars and I will be with you._

 _Keep making me proud my beautiful Lucy and my strong Apollo, protect and love each other and stay safe._

 _Your Father,_

 _Draco_

Lucy had tears streaming down her face while she read the letter, "Of course we will keep making you proud daddy and we love you so much." She whispered out, Apollo just held his face to her cheek letting her know that he was there for her.

They didn't open the packages though, they weren't ready for it yet…..

It took them two weeks of never leaving the cave, crying and sparring with each other before both were calm enough to except that there father was never coming back.

Lucy, sitting down and leaning her back on a rock wall, looked to her brother who had curled himself on a boulder in front of her,

"Ollo?" she called out to him using his nickname she gave him.

He looked up at his sister with his hard purple eyes, "Yea Luce?"

"Should we open the present's dad left us now?"

Apollo sighed, closing his eyes, "I suppose we should huh? It's been two weeks now since we lost him, maybe it's about time we accepted it and carried around whatever piece of himself he left us."

Lucy just nodded, "yea…he wouldn't want us to be sad and just sitting here either. I think it's about time for us to pick back up and live our lives for him."

She gave a small smile to her brother before standing and walking to her bed, picking up both packages and heading back to Apollo.

"Here Ollo," Lucy handed him his while she sat back on the rock wall.

Apollo open his first, inside he found another letter addressed to only him and what looked like armor. With wide eyes he read the letter first:

 _Apollo,_

 _I have made for you the finest armor to ever exist, made by the hardest material known in all the stars it will never break, scratch or rust. It will also grow with your body when you do. It has an added bonus of a special Celestial shield. All you have to do is put a small bit of magic into your armor and a shield of Celestial light will form in front of you being able to block attacks. It does drain magic the longer it is out so be careful, and use it sparingly._

 _I love you son, please be safe and please protect your sister for me._

 _Draco_

Apollo took out the white breast plate of the armor and engraved in the center, was his father's constellation and he started to cry again.

Lucy decided it was her turn as she started to open her gift. Inside she found a letter as well and a small black bag, Lucy opened the letter first:

 _Lucy,_

 _I have made for you a beautiful necklace, made by the hardest star material it will never break and it can never be forced off once it is on your body. Your necklace has an added bonus to it as well, I have given it the ability to tap into the Celestial World's energy. So if you ever find yourself in a bind, running too low on your magical energy and no star light to eat from, channel a small amount into the necklace and you will be able to feast upon the magic it pours out from the Celestial World and gain back your magical power. It does have a time limit of sorts, so eat quickly._

 _I love you my dearest daughter, please be safe and protect your brother._

 _Draco_

Lucy started crying as well as she took out the small bag and opened it up to find a beautiful golden chained necklace with a big white and blue scaled star pendent that looked and felt just like her father's scales. In the center of the star was her father's constellation.

Lucy and Apollo looked at each other, smiling as they put on their gifts.

Apollos was a bit harder to put on by himself so Lucy helped him out, he had a white helm that fit perfectly to his snout and head with holes at the top for his horns, he had the breast plate for his chest that also came around and attached to his back leaving space for his spines along his back. He also had white gantlets for his arms and hind legs and white armor to attach to the tops of his hind legs that came up to attach to the armor that was on his back and came down to covered from the base of his tail to a bit past the middle, leaving the bottom of his tail and end, open. It was light weight and felt just like his scales, it was like it wasn't even there, and he was beyond happy.

"That looks great on you Ollo! Dad really did a good job on your armor, now you look like a real warrior." Lucy giggled out

"THANKS LUCE! That necklace he made for you is beautiful and it suits you very well, MAN! Dad sure knew what we would like didn't he?" Apollo excitedly said

"Aye, it still feels like he's with us too. He wasn't lying when he said that we would be carrying around a piece of him, I love it!" Lucy beamed at her brother

Apollo looked to his sister who was still admiring her jewelry, "Luce….what do you want to do now? We can't stay in this cave forever, dad wouldn't want that." He asked her

"Your right Ollo, daddy would want us to get back out into the world. I think it's about time I head back home, to my guild, what do you think? Will you come with me?" Lucy smiled at her brother.

"Of course Lucy! It's you and me against the world! Plus I want to see this guild of yours and your friends and family before me." he shouted out and Lucy just laughed at him.

"Well let's get packing then and we can head out tomorrow, were actually only about a day away from Magnolia too. So if we leave early enough, we should get there as the sun starts to set."

Lucy was beaming now, she was actually looking forward to going home. She missed her family terribly and finding out that Draco was the cause of their forgetting her made her want to get home to them sooner to explain what happened.

She knew they would all be blaming themselves, especially Natsu.

A brief second of sadness passed across her face at the thought of the man she loves but she quickly pushed it aside, she needs to get home first, she just wanted to be with her best friend and family again.

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL~**_

Sitting at the bar, Erza was chatting with Mira and Master while eating a piece of her favorite strawberry cake,

"Mira has Natsu been by the guild? I've barely seen him in quite a few days." She asked the Demon Take-Over mage, she has been worried about her friend.

Ever since the guild found out they all forgot about Lucy they have all taken it quite hard, though none more so then the Fire dragon or the Script mage.

"He hasn't been by in a few days but last I heard he was spending time with Happy, making up for lost time over the past few years." Mira informed her.

"Hum, yes. Happy felt bad for ignoring Natsu when he and the others found out that you guys didn't forget about Lucy on purpose." Master said

"I see." Was all Erza said as she sat quietly, she started thinking about their beloved Celestial mage and wondered if she was ok and when she would come back home.

"What's the matter Erza? You look down all of a sudden," Mira asked

"It's nothing Mira….I was just thinking about Lucy was all. I miss her so much, I can't believe we all treated her like that, spell or no spell, she's still family and a very bright light for our guild. It's dull around here without her…" Erza said quietly, sadness heavy in her voice.

"I just want her to come home..." she whispered

Mira sighed, she knew all too well how she was feeling. When they first found out about not only Lucy but also what her sister did to Natsu, she sobbed on her brother's shoulder for hours and no one, not even Elfman could calm her down.

"I know you do Erza….we all do, we all miss her so much. I just pray that she is safe and will come back to us soon."

"Aye…"

 _ **~NATSU AND HAPPY~**_

Natsu has been taking Happy fishing every day for the past few weeks, talking and catching up on everything that has happened over the course of Happy not talking to him.

Happy was shocked, to say the least, when Natsu told him about him and Lisanna.

"I still can't believe she did that to you Natsu, I thought she really loved you. You two were supposed to get married and have kittens. I don't understand." Happy said with a frown on his face

"I don't know little buddy, but let's not talk about that right now. Were here to catch you some fish right?" Natsu smiled a small smile at his feline companion.

"AYE SIR!" he happily shouted as they cast there fishing lines in the water.

A peaceful quiet surrounded them as they just enjoyed each other's company reeling in fish after fish.

Happy took a break from catching and decided to eat one instead. He was munching away when he looked up at his dragon slayer friend and sighed,

"Natsu…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked, not looking at him.

"…how do you feel about Lucy?"

Natsu gave Happy a sideways glance before finally sighing bringing his attention back to his fishing line, "she's my best friend Happy, and I have a lot of making up to do when she does finally come home."

"That's not what I mean Natsu…" Happy whispered out, frown on his face

Natsu sighed again and fully turned around to look the feline in the eyes,

"I know it's not….and true fully…I love her...I finally realized it after I read her letter, I've always loved her…I was just too stupid to realize it until it was too late and she was far from my grasp."

He took a deep breath in before he continued,

"In her letter she told me how she felt about me and how hurt she was when I was with you know who, but I don't deserve her love anyway after the way I treated her. I was the worst out of everyone, I don't deserve her, Happy. I promised that I would always be there to protect her and keep her out of harm's way, how can I even look her in the eyes again when I was the one who hurt her instead of protect her."

He said, with heaviness in his heart that will never go away.

"Natsu….." Happy had tears running down his furry cheeks.

"You know Lucy would never blame you for what happened, especially if she found out everyone was under a spell. You know Lucy isn't like that, she has always been quick to forgive and never hold a grudge." Happy tried to console his best friend

"Aye…that's Luce for ya, that's the reason why she's the light of the guild...but I can't forgive myself Happy. I was supposed to be her best friend and I just dropped her like she was nothing more than a replacement for that…..that...THING, and to top it off I forgot about her. Did you know, I found out she almost died on a solo mission? I told her she should of started doing solo missions because I thought she was weak...she almost DIED because of me!"

Natsu was crying, he was angry at himself for what he did and how he treated her. He didn't deserve her forgiveness and he didn't deserve to love her.

Happy walked over to him and patted his leg, "It will be ok Natsu, you'll see."

"Yea...thanks little buddy."

 _ **~LUCY AND APOLLO THE NEXT DAY~**_

Lucy and Apollo had just finished packing up all of their things calling Virgo out to store them for her until she could get home.

"Princess, I have finished taking all of yours and Apollos things to the Celestial World."

"Thank you so much Virgo and I promise as soon as we find a place to live again we will have everything out. I'm sorry for asking you to do that for us."

"It is quite alright princess, is it punishment time now?" she asked with a bow to her master

"Erm no Virgo you can go back now." she sighed out as she waved Virgo's key, closing her gate.

"She is very strange." Apollo sweat dropped at the spirits behavior.

"Aye, but you get used to it after a while." She said with a laugh,

"ALRIGHT! Ollo are you ready to head out now?"

Apollo took one last look towards the cave before he walked to Lucy and climbed up her body to rest in his spot around his sisters neck,

"I'm ready when you are sis."

Lucy just giggled, taking one last look as well before she started her way out of the cave.

Walking outside in the cold morning air, Lucy took a deep breath in, taking in the scents around her.

"Feels strange to be outside that cave, there's so many new scents my nose is going crazy right now." Apollo just laughed as she continued walking the direction of Oshibana to board a train to Magnolia.

It was around noon when they made it to the station, Lucy bought a ticket for herself and sat and waited for the next train to arrive.

About an hour later they were boarding the train, waiting for it to head out back home.

But the moment the train started moving Lucy instantly slouched turning green. "Oh son….of a….bitch…..erp…..I for….got….about…..motion…sickness." she tried to say in between gags

"EEEEWWWWW! DON'T PUKE ON ME!" Apollo yelled at her as she was doing all she could to not throw up.

"Now…I know...h-how Natsu…and the o-others f-feel. I'm n-never riding…..on one of….these a-accursed…things…..again." Lucy just layed her face against the cool window hoping and praying that she could just fall asleep and be off the death trap sooner.

Apollo just laughed at her, "Sorry Luce, it will be over soon."

A few miserable hours later they finally arrived in Magnolia and Lucy stumbled off the train slouched over with her hands on her knees waiting for the nausea to pass, but true to her word they made it just as the sun was starting to set.

"OK…..OK…..I'm good now….ugh that was horrible. How the hell could I forget about dragon slayer motion sickness? Stupid Lucy."

"Uuhh Luce? Are you talking to me or yourself?"

"Huh? OH! Sorry Ollo," she giggled "you ready to go?" she asked him, to which he just answered with a nod.

As she was walking though she started to get excited and nervous,

Did they miss her? Would they be happy to see her? Would they recognize her? She did look different, more mature, toner from all the muscles she packed on and she now kept her long hip length blonde hair down all the time.

Or are they still forgetting about me? What if I'm still not strong enough to be a Fairy Tail mage? What if they didn't want me to come back?

Apollo seemed to catch on to her fears and tried to calm her down, "Luce its ok, they will be more than happy to see you I'm positive about that."

Taking a deep breath and calming her nerves,

"Yea your right Ollo, this is my family and I just know they are going to be excited to see me again and meet you." She said as big Fairy Tail building finally came into view.

She was so excited she started running, until she was right in front of the doors. She listened for a minute with her enhanced hearing and from the sounds of it almost every member was there.

"Alright Ollo, let's make a big entrance," she whispered to her brother.

"Aye sir." He smiled huge at her.

And then…..she kicked the doors open, shouting at the top of her lungs, "I'M HOME EVERYONE!"

Silence was all she heard at first until…."Lucy?" she turned her head to look towards the voice,

"Hiya Mira!" and she beamed a huge toothy grin showing a little of her dragon fangs.

"LUCY!" every single member shouted as she cringed at the painful volume to her sensitive dragon ears.

Then she was tackled to the floor, landing with an 'oof'

"LLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUU! OH MY GOD I'M SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY WE ALL FORGOT ABOUT YOU! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEASE FORGIVE US!" her favorite bookworm hysterically sobbed, rubbing her face between Lucy's huge assets.

"Oh geez Levy calm down, it's alright," she was worried that Apollo got squished when she landed.

"OH GOD LUCY WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! THANK GOD YOUR HOME, IT'S BEEN SO DULL AROUND HERE WITHOUT YOU!" Levy was then plucked off the flattened blonde by the Iron Dragon Slayer

"Good to see you again bunny-girl" he gee heed out

And then Lucy's head was slammed to a metal chest…..

"Lucy….we have missed you terribly." Erza said softly, very un-Erza like.

Lucy just hugged the strong woman back, "I've missed you guys too."

Pulling back from her friend and standing up,

"I know you guys have a lot of questions for me but first I want you to meet my brother." Lucy said as the guild gave her a confused look, she came in by herself and how could she have a brother?

"Lucy? You have a brother?" Mira asked as she walked up to her

And then, Apollo moved wrapping himself down Lucy's arm as she held him up for everyone to see.

"Hello everyone, I am Apollo, Luce's brother" he said with a grin.

Everyone just stared wide eyed at what they thought was a dragon in what looked like, armor.

"LUCY? HOW DO YOU HAVE A DRAGON?" Mira yelled out her question

"I promise I'll explain everything to you guys tomorrow but me and Apollo are very tired from our trip back and also where are Natsu and Happy? Not to mention Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Lily, Gray and Juvia?"

"I can answer that one for you Lucy," Erza stated, "Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Lily and Happy are on a mission, as well as Gray and Juvia. As for Natsu, it is safe to assume that he is at home. He doesn't come around very much anymore." She said with a hint of sadness.

"I see….WELL I guess we'll just have to surprise him at home huh Ollo?" she giggled out

"Aye Luce!" he happily shouted back

"Don't worry guys by the way, I'm not going anywhere. We're here to stay, I'm home." She said flashing one more toothy grin before waving and heading out of the guild in the direction of Natsu's home.

"Hey Ollo, how bout we use Meteor to get there faster?" she said excitedly

"LET'S DO IT LUCY!"

They arrived at Natsu's home in a mere five minutes,

"How do you think his face will look when he opens the door?" Lucy whispered and she tried to contain her giggles.

"I don't know just knock already, the anticipation is killing me."

Lucy knocked rather loudly to make him think it was someone else from the guild, she heard movement inside as she knocked again.

"Yea yea I'm coming geez" she heard his muffled voice from the other side of the door.

And then, he opened the door…..all was silent….all was quite….Lucy just looked at Natsu's shocked wide eyed face.

"Luce…." He finally whispered out

"Hi Natsu." She smiled at him

"Lucy…." He whispered again like he didn't believe she was really there.

"Yea it's me Natsu, I'm here."

She then held her arms out wide as a gesture for a hug…Natsu unfroze a second after that and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **YEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Lucy made it back to the guild finally XD**_

 _ **I thought having her surprise Natsu at home was perfect since he's been pretty absent.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

"N-natsu….n..n-need….to….b-breath…." Lucy choked out, "Oh…right, sorry." Natsu said looking down at the ground while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's good to see you again Natsu, we stopped by the guild first but you weren't there so we thought we would surprise you." Lucy said with a huge grin on her face.

"We?" Natsu asked confused, setting aside the fact that she said she wanted to surprise him.

"Yea we," and Apollo peeked his head out from behind Lucy's hair. "Nice to finally meetcha Natsu I'm Apollo, Luce's brother, she has told me all kinds of stories about you and the guild." Flashing his own toothy grin at the male slayer.

Natsu just stared wide eyed at the little serpent dragon thing before he snapped out of his shock and yelled, "LUCE HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A DRAGON?! DOES HE KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?!" Lucy had to cover her sensitive ears from his high pitched yell. "OW! Natsu, not so loud please. Geez calm your shit, he's not a dragon he's a dragonkin. He's more related to a lizard then a dragon." She explained earning a 'HEY' from Apollo, she just giggled at him.

"Oh….where have you been Lucy? You've been gone for three years, and how is he your brother? Did you train? Are you any stronger? Can we fight? What abo-…" He was rambling now

"NATSU! Holy shit, calm the hell down. I'll tell you the same thing I told everyone at the guild, we will explain later but right now were wore out. We've been traveling all day to make it back home before it got too late, we just wanted to come by and see you before we found a hotel to crash for the night."

"Hotel? What about your apartment?" Natsu asked, now calm

"I gave it back to the landlady before I left." Earning her and 'oh'

"Aye, aaaaanyways we should get going," she said as she was turning around, "We will be at the guild tomorrow morning ok? And yes I promise we will be there, were home for good now." She sent him a wave and started to walk away.

Natsu panicked, "W-WAIT!"

Lucy turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, "you, ah….." he cleared his throat "you c-could just s-stay here if you want." He wasn't looking at her, afraid that she would see the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Oh!...uh…thank you Natsu but I don't think that's such a good idea." She declined

Natsus face fell for a second before he thought about it, it probably wasn't a good idea. He just wasn't ready for her to leave yet, "yea you're probably right, sorry. Stupid idea," he let out a strained laugh

"It's fine Natsu, thank you for the offer though. We will see you tomorrow at the guild ok?"

"Yea ok, you promise you'll be there?" he was slightly worried that this was all just his imagination right now and that she wasn't really here.

"Yes Natsu, I promise." She waved at him one last time before she walked away from him. Again.

When she was gone Natsu sighed and ran a hand over his face, growling at himself, "Dumbass why the hell would you ask her that? Of course she was going to decline…" he scolded himself, "I'll see her tomorrow and find out everything." He smiled a small smile, "she went out of her way just to come see me before she went to bed, maybe just maybe there is still hope that I can at least have my best friend back." He finally walked into his home and decided to just go to bed for the night, excited to get to see her tomorrow.

"Luce, I promise I'll make everything up to you. I swear." He said before rolling over and falling asleep.

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL, THE NEXT DAY~**_

Fairy Tail was buzzing about Lucy coming home and were impatiently waiting for her to return so they could bombard her with questions. It was still early but everyone was there already, save for the few that were still on missions though they were due back anytime now, Natsu has been waiting at the bar since the sun rose unable to sleep the night before. He was worried that they all just dreamed it up and that Lucy wasn't actually there.

It was around 10 in the morning and Natsu was chatting away with Mira when he suddenly became stiff and shot up to his feet knocking over his bar stool. Everyone went quiet as they looked on at the dragon slayer confused, "Natsu? Is everything ok?" Mira asked

He just looked at her with wide eyes, before turning his gaze to the guild doors, he quietly whispered out, "We didn't dream it up….she's really here." As soon as he finished his sentence the guild doors opened up, revealing a busty, curvy blonde with a dragonkin wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

"HI EVERYONE!" Lucy and Apollo greeted with a huge smiles on their faces.

And then the poor blonde was tackled to the ground yet again, "LUUUUUUUUCY! WE ALL THOUGHT WE JUST DREAMED IT UP AND THAT YOU WEREN'T ACTUALLY HERE! WE THOUGHT WE WERE FINALLY GOING CRAZY!" Levy, her tackler, shouted shoving her face in her huge assets once again.

Lucy just looked up at the ceiling, "this seems awfully familiar huh Ollo?" she just giggled out. "Aye Luce." Apollo laughed as well, and yet again she was saved from being crushed to death by the iron dragon slayer as he grabbed Levy by the back of her shirt and lifted her off the poor squished blonde.

"Thanks Gajeel"

"Yea whatever bunny-girl." And walked away with a pouting Levy.

The guild member crowed around her after they helped her up asking her question after question of 'Where was she? Why did it take her so long to come home? How did she meet Apollo? How did her training go? What did she learn?' the list kept going on and on. Everyone also kept apologizing for forgetting about her and tried telling her that it was a spell put on them and that they would never forget her.

Lucy and Apollo were so over whelmed, but found relief when she heard the masters booming voice, "THAT'S ENOUGH BRATS!" They all finally backed off and waited for her to speak, "Lucy my dear child it's so good to have you home. I trust your adventures went well?" Master asked looking to her. "They did Master and I wouldn't mind telling you guys all about it." She smiled up at him, "Wonderful child, please find a comfortable spot so that we all may listen to your tales."

Lucy walked up to the bar where Natsu still hadn't moved an inch since he smelled her approaching the guild. Sitting down, and letting Apollo crawl down her arm to rest on the bars counter next to her, she turned to look to the eager guild members.

Lucy and Apollo talked for what seemed like hours, Lucy first saying how she went to Mt. Hakobe to do her training, then finding Draco and becoming a dragon slayer.

Natsu and Gajeel were just staring wide eyed at her almost not believing what she was telling them but the more they smelled her scent the more knew it was true. Lucy always smelled like star dust and vanilla but now the star dust scent was almost over powering and it had the hint of dragon to it.

She talked about her training and how rigorous it was being bossed around by Draco, Capricorn and Loke, which the whole guild just laughed. She continued on about how she found Apollos' egg and took care of him till he hatched, it was after that that Apollo started talking and adding in things after he was born.

Then they got to the part of Dracos' passing and told finally told the guild what their father had told them, that he was the one to make them forget. Master nodded his understandings, finally getting the last piece of the puzzle. They also talked about how they hid themselves away for two weeks after he was gone and the gifts he left for them. Finishing off to them coming home.

They were slightly out of breath when they finally finished talking, only looking to each other and smiling. Apollo made his way back up his sisters' arm to her neck where he curled back around in his special spot.

"Wow" the guild said in unison

"I can't believe you're a dragon slayer like the boys and Wendy Lu," Levy said still shocked

"I can't believe Loke was able to teach you Requip magic, it's not an easy magic to learn. I commend you Lucy, perhaps we should spar sometime then." Erza had a proud smile on her face

"My child you have indeed grown into quite the amazing mage, I couldn't be more proud of you and I am still honored to have you as one of my own." Master said with happy tears in his eyes, "Now let's welcome back our beloved Celestial mage and her brother in the only way Fairy Tail knows how, LET'S PARTY!" Master shouted out and the guild erupted in cheers and fights and drinks were starting to be passed around.

Mira walked up to Lucy wrapping her in a tight hug, "I'm very sorry about your father Lucy, he sounded like a wonderful dragon." "Thank you Mira, and its ok. We have our gifts from him and no matter where we are he is always with us." Lucy said as she hugged the demon mage back. "Now Lucy, Apollo, it's about time we get you your guild stamps again huh?" Mira smiled at them and Lucy just laughed, "Yes please, it's been so weird not seeing it anymore."

Mira walked behind the bar and pulled out the box that contained the Fairy Tail emblem stamp, "Ok you two, where and what color?" Lucy spoke first, "I want mine on my right hand again but I want it purple this time." "Purple?" Mira questioned, "Aye, for Ollos' eyes!" She smiled bright looking at her brother on her shoulder, "Awww Luce" Apollo just nuzzled against her cheek and Mira pressed the stamp to her hand and with a flash of light a beautiful purple Fairy was sitting on Lucys hand. "Ok Apollo, your turn, where and what color?" "Um….chest and gold please." Lucy looked at her brother, "gold?" "AYE! For your hair and your magic, though I could use your help taking the breast plate off." She just chuckled at her brother before helping him take off his armor and watching Mira press the stamp to his chest with another flash and a golden Fairy appeared on his silver-grey scales. "THANKS MIRA!" He beamed her a big toothy grin. "Welcome back Lucy and welcome to the guild Apollo!"

"Feels good to be home." Lucy sighed happily.

 _ **~NATSU~**_

' _I can't believe Luce is a dragon slayer…'_ Natsu thought, ' _and then having to watch your father pass away right in front of your eyes...I know Igneel's still alive and somewhere out there.'_ Natsu sighed as he watched her talking to Mira and getting her guild stamp put back on. _'She really is beautiful…..I have to talk to her and apologize, I have to get her to be my friend again. Even if I don't deserve her.'_

As soon as I seen her finished with Mira I walked up to her, "Hey Lucy."

She turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Natsu! Where have you been all day? I've barely seen you since I walked in the guild, I half expected to be tackled back down to the ground after Levy was through with me." She laughed out and how I have missed that laugh, scratching the back of my head I said, "Yea, sorry bout that, I figured I would let everyone else get there 'welcome backs' in before I did, so I just waited for my turn." She rose a brow at me, "Who are you and what have you done with Natsu? You never wait for your turn."

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and quickly looked away, "I…uh….I wanted to see if I could talk to you, you know…alone?" I felt my face getting even hotter.

"Sure Natsu, one sec while I get Ollo set up."She looked back at Mira behind the bar, "Hey Mira, Natsu and I are gonna go talk. Would you mind making Ollo something to eat and keeping an eye on him for me?" I listened to their conversation, "LUUUUUUUUUUCE! I don't need someone to look after me, I can take care of myself." I watched Apollo start pouting and I chuckled to myself which didn't go unnoticed by Luce, she just turned around and smiled rolling her eyes at Apollo. "Though food does sound good, whatcha got to eat Mira?" "Ok, I'll be back later ok Ollo?" "Yea yea, go on I'll be fine and Natsu….you better take care of my sister or else." He was glaring at me. "Of course." I answered and me and Luce walked out of the guild to the streets of our town.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

Lucy and Natsu were walking along the canal, she was balancing on the wall just like she use to do, with Natsu walking beside her eyes glued to the ground below, deep in thought.

She finally sighed out, growing tired of the silence, "Natsu, tell me what's on your mind…you haven't been acting like the Natsu I know since I got back. What's going on?"

Natsu looked up at her finally, before he sighed too and looked back to the ground, "Lucy, I'm sorry…" he finally said.

"What for Natsu? I already told everyone that all was forgiven, nothing of what happened was your guys fault. So what are you sorry for?" Lucy had a feeling that this was what he wanted to talk about, he kept his distance from her the minute she walked in the guild. Just listening to her from a spot next to Gajeel, which she thought was really odd.

"Lucy I was your best friend, I shouldn't have been affected at all to begin with…FUCK LUCE! I KICKED YOU OFF OUR TEAM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I completely ignored you when you needed someone the most and to make everything just that much worse…I ignored Loke when he brought you in the guild bleeding to death…" his fists were balled knuckles turning white.

"I can never forgive myself for almost getting you killed, it was me that kicked you off the team and it was me that made you do solo missions. If I had been a better friend and protected you like I should of, you wouldn't of had to go through so much pain because of me…" he just plopped himself down on the ground, holding his head in his hands. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve to have you in my life at all…" Lucy had enough, she wasn't going to let him take the blame for something completely out of his control and beat himself up about it.

"Natsu that's enough." She commanded, now standing in front of the male.

"You. Had. No. Control. Of. Your. Actions. And I don't blame you or any of the other members for anything and you damn well better follow my example and stop blaming yourself. What happened on that mission was purely my fault, I misjudged the situation and I paid the price for it. But I'm still standing, and besides after that mission was when I decided to set off on my own and I'm extremely glad I did. Because not only did I get to train and became stronger but I also found my father and my brother. If anything Natsu I should be thanking you for letting me go because I would have NEVER had the courage to leave. And what is this bullshit of 'I was your best friend'? You've always been my best friend Natsu and I hope that I am still yours. I missed you guys, more then you will ever know, that was just something I needed to do. Besides, I'm home now, back to our family and I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon." She smiled.

Natsu just looked up at her, shocked…she was thanking him for kicking her off the team, she was thanking him for making her do solo missions…he finally stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Luce…of course you're still my best friend, god I was so miserable once we got our memories back of you. I was so lonely, Happy barely talked to me at all for almost two years. He and the others were so mad at everyone that they just stayed on missions to avoid us as much as possible. I missed you so much." He whispered the last part, just burying his nose in her hair breathing in her calming star and vanilla scent. Lucy just wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back…she missed this, the closeness that the two of them had and his warm dragon body just always had a way of making her relax. She missed his scent the most though and now with her dragon senses its all the more intoxicating to her, smoke and cinnamon, just seems to fit him perfectly.

While she was holding him though a nagging thought kept digging at the back of her mind and she finally decided to ask the one question she's been dreading to ask since she got back. With her face buried I his chest she muffled out, "So how are things with Lisanna?" She was confused at first because as soon as her name left her mouth Natsu stiffened.

"I don't know, I broke up with her over a year ago and we haven't seen her since." He practically growled out his sentence and it only made Lucy all the more curious but at the same time she was extremely happy. They weren't together anymore, that means that maybe just maybe with more time she might have a chance.

Pushing that thought aside she stupidly asked, "Why?" she didn't really want to know why her and Natsu weren't together anymore it was just a nagging need to know what happened to make Natsu so tense and mad just talking about her.

"It's not something I want to get into tonight, right now I just want to hold you and make up for all the time we have lost." He whispered in her hair. "Ok Natsu, you tell me when you're ready too." He finally released her and they turned to make there way back to the guild.

As they were walking back Natsu came up with a sly idea, slinging his arm over her shoulders, "So Luce, since I'm sure your 'Welcome Back' party is still going strong what do you say to a little challenge?." He grinned deviously and she just tossed him a smirk, "oh yea? And what kind of challenge are you thinking?" "You and me, one on one drinking challenge, first one to tap out or pass out loses." He crossed his arms over his chest now standing in front of her, smirking right back at her.

"Alright hot head you're on, what do I get if I win?" she asked bright smile on her face, showing him her dragon fangs and he felt something primal stir in his mind. Pushing that feeling aside he said, "If you win I'll be your slave for a whole week." "And if you win?" "You have to fight me tomorrow." He had his huge toothy grin plastered on his face, flashing his fangs to her now, her face brightened even more at the thought of a good fight and with Natsu no less but she had to win so he could be her slave. Oh the things she would make him do. "YOUR ON!"

When they finally made it back to the guild it was past nine and the party was, in fact, still going strong though there were a few more members then when they left.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" BAM! Lucy, for the third time found herself tackled to the floor, only this time but a crying, blue fur ball.

"LUSHI! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO COME HOME!"

"Oh Happy, I missed you too little buddy." Lucy giggled as Natsu pried the sobbing Exceed off of her and helped her stand. "Geez I feel like the floor should be my new home." She laugh out and Natsu joined her,

"LUCY!" She turned to where she hear her name and braced herself as she was slammed into by Wendy and Romeo only this time she stayed off the ground.

"HEY GUYS! I missed you, you've both gotten taller." "It's so good to have you back home we missed you so much and we have so much to tell you!" Wendy was crying now. "Yea Lucy! You're staying now right? You're not going to leave again are you?" Romeo asked worry clear in his eyes of losing his big sister again. Lucy just laughed, "No no, I'm not leaving again. I'm here to stay, besides Fairy Tail is home." She reassured them patting them both on the head. "Thank god.." they both sighed out and Lucy just chuckled at her family.

She was in the middle of talking with them when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she looked up to see a sad looking Gray.

"Lucy…..I'm so sorry, we missed you so much. You have no idea…." He pulled her into a hug resting his chin on top of her head. "There's no need to apologize Gray, I'm sure you've already heard my story so I know it wasn't your guys fault. I've already told everyone and I'll tell you now, I forgive you."

She felt him sigh, "Good, because not having our light has made this place so dull. This is the liveliest we've seen it in over a year…welcome home little sis." He kissed the top of her head before letting her go, she smiled at him before he turned and walked back to certain water mage.

"Sooooooooo Luce, about that challenge." She turned back to where Natsu was standing only to see a massive smirk on his face, "unless you're chickening out now."

"NO WAY IN HELL FLAME BRAIN YOUR ON!" she just taunted him as they made their way to the bar.

"Hey Luce welcome back how was your talk?" Apollo greeted his sister from his spot around Miras' arm.

"Hey Ollo, I see you've takin' a liking to Mira." She giggled at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Mira we need shots stat!" Natsu shouted out

"Oh my, what's going on here?" she just laughed out preparing several fireballs for him and Lucy

"Oh just Luce about to get her butt kicked is all." He laughed out loud

"Yea right, it's your butt that gonna be kicked and you're gonna have to be my slave for a whole week." She grinned evilly thinking of all the things she would make Natsu do.

Everyone was slowly making their way to the bar to witness the two slayers drinking contest.

"KICK HIS ASS LUCY!"

"YOU GOT THIS!"

"YEA! SHOW THAT FLAME HEADED MORON WHATS UP!"

Everyone was shouting and cheering, "Alright Luce, remember first to tap out or pass out loses. And do you want something else besides fireballs? I know they aren't your favorite because of how much they burn."

"Please Natsu, you already forgetting I'm a dragon slayer? We ARE kinda durable to extreme elements, besides my magic can burn as well seeing as its part pure light." She grinned at him

"Alright guys here we go" Mira started the count down, "3…..2…..1….GO!"

Natsu was the first to finish a shot with Lucy right behind him, they kept knocking them back while the guild just cheered and egged them on even more. They were at their seventh shot and everyone was amazed at how well Lucy was keeping up with Natsu, by the twelfth they started quieting down looking at the two now swaying slayers.

"Give it up *hic* Lushi, you'll never beat me!" said a clearly drunk Natsu. "No way, I'm gonna *hic* beat your fire ass." She shouted back swaying on her feet.

They took three more shots than both just stopped, rocking and leaning side to side, then Lucy went down, passed out cold.

Natus threw his hands in the air, "YOSH! I…WIN!" and then he too blacked out, falling to the floor.

Apollo just sighed out and increased his size to take care of the two passed out drunks. Wrapping his tail around Natsu and picked up Lucy with his claws and walked over to a corner of the guild and laid them both down along his bigger body.

Curling around them both he just laughed at his sister, "geez sis, your too much."

Lucy curled into Apollo and pressed her back to Natsu sighing happily out when she felt warmth around her waist.

After the three fell asleep the rest of the members, that weren't passed out somewhere in the guild, decided to call it a night and headed home. Mira was finishing cleaning up and Master was sitting on the bar looking at his kids fast asleep in the corner.

"It's so nice to have her home, huh Master." Mira said with a bright smile on her face

"Yes it is, the guild certainly wasn't the same without her. I'm just glad she made it home in one piece. I just hope that she can heal Natsus' broken heart." Master said as he hopped off the bar to head home.

Mira had a sad look on her face as she took one last look at the sleeping trio, then at the rest of the members that were strewn all around the guild before turning off the lights and heading home herself.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **ALRIGHT! So because Natsu won their drinking game Lucy now has to fight him.**_

 _ **I'm actually kind of excited for the fight seen.**_

 _ **But here is chapter 6 for ya'll and I hope it's is too your liking, again I am sooooooo sorry that it took me longer than usual to get the next chapters up for my stories. I should hopefully be back on track now lol.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon when Mira walked into Fairy Tail.

Taking a look around the guild hall, she let out a small giggle at all the still passed out members, none of them have moved an inch. Deciding to make her way to the kitchen to prepare a huge breakfast for everyone and also deciding to whip up a big batch of her special hangover potions.

Before she walked behind the bar though she stopped at the still sleeping trio, Apollo was back to his normal size and laying across both Natsu and Lucy. Lucy had turned so her face was now buried in Natsu's chest and Natsu had one arm wrapped behind her head and his other was around her waist still, with his chin set on top of her head. All three still snoring away happily.

Mira giggled again before heading back to the kitchen and getting to work.

It wasn't till a few hours later that all the members started to groggily force themselves into states of awakeness, Natsu and Lucy were some who were whining already to Mira for some type of relief from their thumping brains.

"Miiiiirrrrraaaaaa, heeeeeeeelp….." Natsu whined, holding his head in his hands.

"Why did I ever let you talk me into a drinking contest?" Lucy had her head face down, slouching on her bar stool. Apollo just curled himself on top of the back of her head laughing at his sisters' misery.

Mira just laughed at the two slayers and handed them what looked like green sludge, "Here you two, my special hangover potion. You'll be back to normal in no time."

Natsu and Lucy just peeked into their cups, "uuuhhhh not this stuff. It smells like death, looks like slim and tastes like both." Natsu was whining yet again.

"Come on Natsu, you say that every time Mira give us this. Just chug it down and don't think about it, besides, it's worth it if we don't feel like our worlds are splitting in two." Lucy said as she took a deep breath in and as she let it out she swallowed the foul smelling liquid in one gulp. Gagging slightly but holding it down she just rested her forehead back down on the bars counter to wait for the potion to take effect.

Natsu decided to follow Lucy's lead and swallowed his 'death in a cup' in one gulp, gagging as well and resting his head on the counter.

Mira walked out of the kitchen and looked at the two miserable mages, "You two are hopeless," she laughed out at both of them when she heard disapproving growls from each.

"Would you like me to bring you three some breakfast?"

Apollo looked up at her, "YES PLEASE! I'm starving." "Ollo…..not so loud," Lucy pleaded "oh, sorry Luce." He just laughed at his sister yet again, before climbing off of her head and setting himself down on the counter.

"Lucy, Natsu? Would you guys like something to eat?" "Yea actually, food probably wouldn't be a bad idea. What do you think Natsu?" Lucy rolled her head to look at him, only to find him sleeping again, mouth hanging wide open and drool dripping down.

"Really…" Lucy just shook her head before looking up at Mira, "Me and Ollo will eat at least, 3 or 4 serving of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice please." She let out a hearty laugh at Mira's shocked face, "LUCY! Since when do you eat as much as Natsu?" "Dragon Slayer remember Mira."

Mira just made a small 'o' with her mouth before smiling and heading back to the kitchen.

When Mira returned she had mountains of food in both arms and Lucy and Apollo drooled while both shouted out 'THANKS MIRA!'

They had just started digging in when Natsu woke up smelling food, snapping his eyes open only to have his jaw drop to the floor.

Lucy and Apollo were shoving food in their mouths so fast, they actually put Natsu to shame, "HOLY SHIT LUCE! Since when do you eat so much and so messy?" Lucy just looked up at Natsu and swallowed her mouthful, "Dragon Slayer remember? I understand now why you guys always ate so much." She just laughed at his still shocked face before he seemed to snapped out of it and asking Mira for his own pile of food.

It was a while later and Lucy and Natsu were happily chatting away, catching up on everything over the past few years and Apollo was glued to Mira, taking a liking to her motherly ways, when all the other members that had went home the night before started to make their appearance.

Gray and Erza were among them.

The two made a bee line straight to the two slayers still sitting at the bar, "Yo Lucy, Natsu!" Gray greeted, they turned around both flashing them a bright fanged smile, "Hey guys!" Lucy greeted the two as they took up spots on either side of them.

"So Lucy, what do you owe this flame headed moron?" Gray asked earning a glare from Natsu and a confused look from Lucy, "You lost last night, you passed out first."

"Oh yea I remember now, after you fell down Natsu shouted that he won then he passed out too." Apollo stated still wrapped around Mira's arm.

Realization seemed to finally hit not only Lucy but Natsu too because it wasn't a second later that Natsu shot up from his bar stool shouting, "THAT'S RIGHT! I KICKED YOUR BUTT LUCE!" He flashed her a toothy grin when she glared at him, "Yea yea alright, you won fair and square. How about we talk to gramps about using the training grounds? I think he would be happy to not have to pay for damages around the city." She smiled up at him and he beamed even more, clearly excited for their fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec, what exactly did you agree too if you lost Lucy that you would need the training grounds to keep damages down?" Gray asked and Erza just nodded her head clearly just as confused as the Ice mage. "Oh! Well I told Natsu that if he won our little challenge that I would agree to fight him today." Gray and Erza just starred, with wide eyes and jaws dropped to the ground, and it wasn't until Lucy stood up and looked at the rest of the guild that she seen everyone else with the same look as Erza and Gray.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Then entire guild shouted out in unison and all the slayers present had to cover their poor, now probably bleeding, ears.

"What's the big deal guys? It's just a little sparing match, nothing to freak out over." Lucy just waved them all off walking towards the Masters office to ask to use the training grounds, it was after that that Cana started taking bets on which Dragon Slayer would come out on top and EVERYONE seemed to jump in and place their bets.

Everyone was slowly filing in to the stands around the grounds, Master had asked Freed to put up extra runes around the stands just in case, you never know when it comes to dragon slayers and their magic.

Lucy and Natsu were already standing below on either side of the grounds just starring off at each other, then they finally heard the Masters voice, "OK BRATS, THIS WILL BE AN ALL OUT MAGIC DUEL! THERE ARE NO LIMITS, THAT IS WHY I HAVE HAD FREED PUT UP THE EXTRA RUNES, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO EXPECT! THAT BEING SAID, LUCY AND NATSU ARE YOU READY?" Master shouted out looking at the two still starring each other down with serious faces, they nodded not looking away. "ALRIGHT THEN! BEGIN!"

Natsu started first, lighting his fist on fire shouting 'FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!' as he went to punch her she dodge and flipped backwards avoiding his attack and Requiping Loke and Virgos keys, 'OPEN GATES OF THE LION AND MAIDEN! LEO AND VIRGO!' she shouted out and both appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Loke distract him, Virgo get a trap ready." She whispered to them so Natsu wouldn't hear her plan, "Anything for you my sweet," Loke cooed and took off after Natsu igniting his 'Regulus Impact' and Virgo launched herself underground. While Loke was keeping Natsu busy Virgo reappeared next to Lucy, "It is done princess, is it punishment time?" she asked her master with a blank expression, "No Virgo but thank you, you can return now." And with a swipe of her key she sent the strange maid back, just in time to see Natsu blast Loke with his 'Fire Dragon's Roar'. Lucy quickly closed his gate so he didn't suffer too much damage, then she summoned out two more keys, 'OPEN GATES OF THE GOLDEN BULL AND SCORPION! TAURUS AND SCORPIO' and another puff of smoke revealed the two spirits.

Everyone in the stand was in awe of their Lucy, she just called out four spirits and hasn't even broken out in a sweat. They just cheered loud at the two watching and waiting for what was to happen next.

"MAOOOOOOO, MISS LUOOOCY YOUR BODY IS SMOOOOKIN' TODAY!" "Ugh, can you stop being perverted for two seconds please. I need you guys to hit Natsu with the unison raid we practiced after I subdue him," both nodding staying off to the side while Lucy took off after Natsu.

"Heh, Luce you have gotten stronger being able to call out four spirits back to back like that and not even look tired, I'm proud of you." Natsu beamed at her as he charged after her, igniting his fists again, "Thanks Natsu but were not done yet, this is far from over." She said with a slight smirk on her face, "I was hoping you were going to say that!" he shouted out as he caught up to her sending another 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' straight at her and she didn't have time to react to get out of the way and took the hit across her cheek.

She reeled back slightly off balance but quickly righted herself as she started to glow gold all over her body, 'METEOR!' she shouted out and Natsu's eyes widen.

She couldn't see Erza's face but hers were just as wide, "When did she learn one of Jellal's spells?" she whispered making sure no one heard her before refocusing her attention on the match.

As soon as the spell was complete she took off at break necking speeds towards the stunned Fire Dragon, whipping out her Fleuve d'etoiles, wrapping it around him as she flew past him, dragging him behind her before jumping very high up and whipping Natsu up and over her head sending him straight back down to where Virgo's trap was waiting and ready for her.

As soon as Natsu hit the ground it caved underneath him and she shouted at her waiting spirits, "GUYS NOW!"

They jumped into action, Scorpio first blasted Natsu with his sand keeping him in the hole while Taurus use his giant axe to absorb the sand and sending it flying back with 'UNISON RAID: SANDSTORM AXE! ALDEBARAN!'

They all heard Natsu scream out in pain as soon as the swirling storm of sand slammed into him, burying him in the hole.

Lucy landed just behind her spirits letting her guard down slightly with the thought that it was all over when suddenly they were all blasted with a searing heat. Taurus and Scorpio screamed out in agony feeling like they were burning alive and Lucy quickly closed their gates taking more damage in the process with them not in front of her anymore.

Natsu exploded out of the sand, covered in small cuts and scrapes, rage fire swirling all around him, "not bad Luce but I'm not down yet."

Then he charge at her full sprint, sending magic to his feet 'FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!' and he kicked Lucy square in the stomach, sending her flying and slamming into the side of the stands.

Standing up slowly, clutching her aching stomach, she coughed and spat out some blood smirking at Natsu in the process.

"I guess it's time to start taking this seriously huh Natsu?" and he just smirk back at her knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Everyone in the stands were very confused though, they've just been toying with each other?

And soon a massive blast of magical energy was felt by everyone in the stands, looking down only to see Natsu completely engulfed in flames, red scales were forming on his face and arms, his eyes were glowing a yellow color and though they couldn't see being too high up, but his fangs elongated becoming sharper as well. Then they all looked to Lucy who was engulfed in her own swirling golden light with what looked like blue and white stars flowing with it. Her eyes were glowing a blue color, she also gained what looked like white scales along her face and arms and her fangs also sharped and grew longer.

Master stared in complete shock shaking slightly at the amount of magical energy just flowing around them, "Oh….my….Mavis…..they both just activated 'Dragon Force'…..they really were just playing around with either other."

"Master what does that mean?" Erza asked slightly worried with the amount of magic they all were feeling from the two below them.

"Dragon Force is basically the final and most powerful state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. Their power in this state is comparable to that of a real dragon, and they BOTH just activated it without a second thought or struggle. They just got serious."

Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus all just nodded, letting everyone know that the master was indeed right and went back to excitingly watching the fight, all of them actually praising their fellow slayers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray shouted out

"NOW THIS IS HOW A REAL MAN FIGHTS!" Elfman bellowed out

"THAT'S MY SIS! TAKE HIM OUT!" Apollo cheered for his sister, still wrapped around Mira's arm.

"Oh my." Mira just continued to watch

"YEEEESSSSSSSS! KICK SOME ASS!" a drunken Cana yelled.

"So what you're saying then Master is that we are about to witness history? Were about to witness two dragons' fight?" Erza asked, very proud of her family and all that they both have accomplished.

"In a way Erza, yes we are. Let's watch." Master directed everyone's attention back to the two dragons below.

Natsu let his fire die down slightly so he could look towards Lucy, only to be stuck in complete awe.

' _HOLY SHIT SHE LOOKS FUCKING SEXY RIGHT NOW!'_ he screamed out in his head. Her scent was so much stronger now as he inhaled deeply it was like it was calling out to his dragon and he suddenly felt that primal urge from before come back full force, unable to block it now being in his 'Dragon Force'.

He let out a low and almost possessive growl, which Lucy seemed to hear.

' _Wow….Natsu looks fucking hot in his Dragon Force'_ Lucy thought, then she heard an unbelievably low and commanding growl. She was instantly attracted to it and without even a second thought she inhaled deeply taking in his overpowering scent feeling her desires awaken and she answered that growl with a sound that almost sounded like a purr.

Natsu snapped as soon as he heard her answer, charging at her with his 'FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK' as he let two long streams of fire fly out from his arms and he hurled them towards Lucy. Lucy used her 'Meteor' and sped out of the way sending her 'CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!' flying to Natsu in a brilliant column of pure gold fire like substance that had blue and white stars mixed with it.

Natsu countered her roar with his own 'FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR' sending a column of fire to her light canceling it out. When the smoke cleared Natsu came face to face with Lucy's lit golden fist and she shouted out 'CELESTIAL DRAGON'S STELLAR FIST!" and punched Natsu square in the jaw sending him flying back to the stands wall. Natsu flipped himself in time so his feet landed on the wall and launched towards Lucy with his 'FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN' head-butting her in the stomach again.

Lucy did a back flip, sliding to a stop and put her hands in the air forcing magic to her palms she shouted out, 'CELESTIAL DRAGON'S SHOOTING STARS!" She launched the white colored magic to the sky only to have it break apart in several pieces and fall at brake neck speeds creating falling stars. Natsu tried to dodge as many as he could but it broke off into so many small pieces that he was still getting pelted with magical energy.

Natsu finally jumped in the air to get away from the stars, he pulled magic into both of his hands and shouted,

"WITH THE FLAME ON MY RIGHT HAND

AND A FLAME ON MY LEFT HAND

WHEN YOU COMBINE THE FLAMES TOGETHER!

'FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!'

And a large ball of fire was shot towards Lucy but she just countered with her own spell,

'WITH THE DAY LIGHT IN MY RIGHT HAND

AND A NIGHT'S STAR IN MY LEFT

YOU COMBINE THE TWO TOGETHER!

'CELESTIAL DRAGON'S BRILLIANT STAR!'

And Lucy sent up a gold, blue and white ball towards the oncoming spell.

They collided and a massive explosion was created, knocking everyone who was watching off their seats.

Waiting for the dust to settle the guild looked down to the now panting, bloody and bruised slayers.

"I think it's time to end this now…" Lucy calmly said as she prepared one of her most powerful spells.

"I couldn't agree more Luce…" As he also prepared.

"BRATS! GET BACK NOW!" Master shouted out to his children in the stands

"Why Master? What are they doing now?" Mira worriedly asked

"THEY ARE ABOUT TO UNLEASH ONE OF THEIR MOST POWERFUL DRAGON SLAYER SPELLS ON EACH OTHER! GET BACK NOW!" he shouted once more, and everyone scrambled back pressing their backs as far into the walls as they could get but still looking on in anticipation for what was to come next. They all felt the massive amount of magical energy again seeing the two ignited in their own elements, then they all heard them shout out:

"FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu shouted out unleashing his magic.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S SCECRET ART: STELLER LIGHT: SOLAR BEAM!" Lucy shouted out unleashing her magic.

And a golden blade and a bright white light collided with each other exploding on impact. Freed's runes vanished almost as soon as the explosion hit, blasting the rest of the guild with a blinding light and scolding hot air.

When everything died down and the dust settled, they looked to the ground only to see Natsu laying against the wall of the stands out cold and bleeding badly, while Lucy was laying on the ground on the other side of the stands out cold and bleeding badly as well.

Everyone ran down to tending to the two battered mages and rush them to the infirmary where Wendy was already preparing all of her supplies.

Master and Erza just looked to the now scorched and melted battle ground, "I can't believe what we all just witnessed Master. Those two have so much power in them…" Erza slightly whispered out still in awe.

"Yes my dear, we just witnessed a fine battle. Hard to believe that our little Lucy just took out Natsu too." Master said, very proud of his children

"Yes Master, and for Natsu to be able to go full out again and have fun doing it….still hard to believe that after all that they ended up in a tie." Erza was now laughing

"It will be funny to see their reactions when they find out that they knocked each other out." Master was laughing as well as they both made their way back into the guild hall.

 _ **~ONE WEEK LATER~**_

Lucy and Natsu were still out cold laying in the infirmary beds, Apollo was curled up and laying on Lucy's stomach, while Happy was curled up and laying on top of Natsu's head. Both haven't left their sides since the battle that took place a week ago.

"Happy? When do you think they will wake up? It's been a week already…" Apollo whispered out, he's been worried about his sister.

"I don't know Ollo…but I hope they wake up soon…" Happy answered out worry clear in his voice for his two favorite people.

Then they both heard the door to the infirmary open and Wendy walked in with Carla flying close behind, "Any changes?" she asked the two laying on their perspective slayers. In unison they answered a sad 'No'.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure they will wake up soon. They both unleashed a lot of magical energy and their bodies are just trying to recoup. But Mira wants you two to come down and eat something though, she's worried about you both." She said as she walked over to Lucy to have Apollo move up her arm and curl around her neck and Happy just summoned his wings and flew behind her as she walked out closing the door behind her.

Walking down to the main hall and over to the bar Wendy helped Apollo onto the counter as happy just landed next to him, both with sad looks on their faces. Mira walked over to the two with a small smile, "Don't worry guys they will be fine, just give them a bit more time. Now what would you like to eat? You both have barely had anything since the fight and you know Natsu and Lucy would be upset if they found out you haven't been taking care of yourselves, right?" they both answered her with an 'Aye' before telling her what they wanted to eat and started talking to random guild members.

Back in the infirmary Natsu and Lucy were both starting to wake up.

"Uuuuuhhhhh….what happened?" groaned out a confused Lucy

"I don't know, but I feel like I got ran over by a train…" Natsu just whined

They both laid in their beds just looking up at the white ceiling trying to remember what they were doing before they woke up.

Lucy was the first to remember as her eyes grew wide, "NATSU!" she shouted out to him and he turned towards her, "What Luce? What's wrong?" confusion all over his face. "Natsu, our match! Remember?" Natsu's eyes grew wide as well as it seemed that he finally remembered what happened, "OH YEA! I remember now...who won?" "I'm not sure, we may have to ask everyone."

She gave a small laugh as she slowly sat up, her poor muscles were screaming at her from laying for so long. "I wonder how long we've been here…" she said as she looked to Natsu who was also sitting up. "I'm not sure, guess we will just have to wait till someone comes back in." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

They both just sat on their beds going over everything from their match, it was during that time that they both started to think about what happened right after they activated their Dragon Forces.

Lucy blushed a little picturing Natsu with his scales and that ungodly attractive growl he sent her gaining her attentions.

While Natsu thought of how unbelievably sexy she looked covered in dragon scales and then remembering her answering his call.

They both looked to each other seemingly knowing what the other was thinking but unsure of what to make of it all at the moment. It was then that the door opened reviling Happy carrying Apollo.

They both shouted out at the same time, "LUCE, NATSU!" as Happy flew Apollo to Lucy and crashed himself into Natsu.

Laughing at both of them Lucy just hugged her brother, "Hey guys, we're alright no need to worry."

"Yea, what Luce said. We're fine." Natsu flashed them a grin.

"We w-were soooooooooo w-worried ab-bout you t-two!" Happy sobbed out burying his face into Natsu's chest.

"Yea Luce, you guys have been out for a full week." Apollo said wrapping himself around Lucy's stomach just holding her close to his body.

"A week? Wow I didn't think we use that much magic." Lucy just laughed out loud and Natsu joined her.

"OH! By the way who won? Luce and I can't seem to figure it out." Natsu asked waiting for an answer

"Well I guess technically nobody won…" Apollo started "What do you mean nobody won Ollo?" "You two knocked each other out at the same time!" Happy finished and they just stared at each other wide eyed before they both shouted out, "WE TIED?!" and Apollo and Happy both answered with an 'AYE SIR!'

They both flopped down on their beds, taking in the new information. They were a perfect match for each other, both were in sync with their attacks and counter attacks seemingly being able to read the others mind. As they were lying there though they couldn't help but feel a pull now to each other now, like they were meant to be one. It was a strange feeling and neither were sure what to make of it all, it was then that Mira and Wendy walked through the door.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Wendy shouted with a huge grin plastered on her face, "We heard shouting from up here and decided to check it out. Good thing we did, how are you two feeling?" Mira giggled out.

"Hey guys, we're alright. Really hungry though." Lucy answered as both hers and Natsu's stomachs let out loud growls. Mira giggled again turning to head back down to the kitchen to cook a monster meal for the two famished slayers, "Hang on Mira, we will come help you! That's going to be a lot of food to have to try and bring back up by yourself!" Happy shouted out as he summoned his wings and grabbed Apollo following Mira out the door. "I'm glad you guys are awake now, I'll go help Mira with the food. Be right back." Wendy said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Natsu turned to Lucy and decided to be the one to break the ice,

"Luce…..you do know what it means when a female dragon answers a call from a male dragon right?"

Lucy was silent for a minute just looking into Natsu's now serious face before she finally answered,

"Yes I do Natsu."

"Do you also know what it means for our fight to come out in a tie right after our calls?"

And she didn't hesitated to answer as she whispered out,

"Yes….It means that we are meant for one another and our fight proved that we are worthy of one another."

"Luce…..you are my mate." Natsu finally said it

Lucy just sucked in a breath before answering, "And you are mine….Natsu…"

And they just starred, looking at one another, both deep in thought of what to do now with this new bit of information. Where do they go from here?

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND DONE!**_

 _ **I Feel as though that fight scene turned out pretty well if I do say so myself lol.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys thought about it though, and I can't wait to start on the next chapter for ya'll!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~NATSU~**_

Natsu was quietly walking along the canal clearly deep in thought, it's been a few days since him and Lucy said they were each other's mates, but they still weren't sure what to do.

He sighed out loud looking up to the clear blue sky, _'What do we do now? How does she feel about all of this? Is she even ok with us being mates? I know I am and I know I love her, and I know that at least at one point in time she loved me too but that was years ago. Does she even feel the same?'_ he thought.

Sighing yet again looking forwards putting his hands behind his head, _'I know I should just ask her how she feels but….how do you ask someone if they love you as much as you love them? Not only that but are they willing to literally spend their entire life with you and only you? Sharing not only magic but life force as well? Will she be ok with my mark on her body? I know Igneel told me that some mates were even able to talk to each other in their minds but it depended on how strong their bond was. I'm sure her dragon already explained all of this to her seeing as she knew what our calls and that fight actually meant but…'_ he had made it to his home and decided to just lay down on the grass instead of going inside.

' _Maybe I should ask her if she wants to go on a mission, just the two of us. Maybe then I could figure out how to tell her at least how I feel…tell her how much I love her.'_

He just laid in the grass outside his home, watching the clouds roll by for hours.

Finally standing up, stretching the stiffness out of his muscles, "Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm gonna ask Luce to go on a mission, just the two of us and I'm gonna confess to her. Tell her how I really feel and hope to the gods that she loves me back." He said out loud as he started his walk to the guild.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

It was a little while later when Natsu finally made it to the guild, opening the doors and looking around. He spotted Lucy and Erza first, they were both sitting at the bar talking with Mira and looking closer at her he seen Apollo sitting on top of her head. Laughing a little at the dragonkin who was still glued to the Demon he made his way to the bar.

"Hey guys." He greeted all of them

"Natsu, where have you been all day? We've been looking for you." Erza said

"I was at home" he simply answered

"I see, well Natsu what do you say to the old team getting back together and start doing missions again? I've already talked with Gray and he's more than ok with it and Lucy feels the same. Ollo even said he would come along to keep Happy company and help out with fights." Erza asked while looking at him

Natsu's face fell slightly, he wanted to take a mission with just Luce but getting the old team back together again sounded amazing.

Picking himself back up he just said, "Sure guys, do you want to pick up a mission now and get started right away?"

"Actually yea Natsu, Erza already has a mission for us and everything. We will be going to a small village that's having problems with a dark guild. The reward is 600,000 jewel." Lucy explained

"Sounds like fun and I get to pound some faces in while we're at it." Natsu grinned slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand, excited for a good fight.

"Alright then, Gray has already left to pack and Lucy and Ollo's things are all here since Master said they could stay in the guild instead of paying for a hotel. So why don't you head home Natsu with Happy and pack your things too and we will meet you at the train station in hour." Erza said but rose a very confused brow when not only did Natsu groan out about the train but Lucy as well.

"C-can we j-just walk there?" she stuttered out and everyone was left speechless, she never wants to walk anywhere, narrowing her eyes Erza just asked "why?" to which Lucy and Natsu both whined out 'Motion Sickness' and everyone seemed to understand now.

"I am sorry you two but the train will be the fastest way there and the client has already been informed of our arrival" Erza said not really giving the two slayers room to argue as they both just stiffly nodded and Natsu walked out of the guild with Happy flying above him.

Natsu and Happy made it to the train station before everyone else, when Happy decided to ask Natsu a question before everyone else showed up,

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"Are you going to tell Lucy how you feel now? I heard you and Lucy when you guys were fighting and I know the other slayers did too, does this mean you guys are going to get together finally?" Happy asked.

He's been meaning to talk to Natsu since the fight but they took so long waking back up and then Natsu has been distant and seemingly off in his own world since then.

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, "I've been planning on it yes, I was actually going to ask her to go on a mission just the two of us when I came back to the guild but they wanted to get the old team back together and there is no way in hell I can say no to that." He opened his eyes to look at his little buddy.

"You know you could still talk to her while we are on this mission right? Just come up with an excuse for the two of you to be alone, I'm sure she will go with you." Happy suggested.

"What about Apollo? You know he won't leave her side while we're on the mission." Natsu asked

"Don't worry about him, while you guys were sleeping he actually brought it up to me. I guess he heard your calls too and apparently he was with Lucy when their dad told her about dragon mating, so he already knew what everything meant. He even told me that as long as it's you, he is ok with it."

Natsu was shocked to say the least, he already had the approval of her family?…laughing a bit he just said, "That little guy is a weirdo just like his sister, though it is funny how attached he is to Mira. Guess he hasn't seen her Demon self yet."

"Aye sir" Happy agreed

They were waiting a bit longer before everyone else started to show up, Gray was missing his shirt already, Erza had her cart of 20+ bags of luggage as always and Lucy only had a backpack on with Apollo wrapped around her shoulders, his head raised up and sitting by her right cheek looking forward.

"Yo!" Natsu called out

"Yo, flame brain! Didn't think you, of all people, would beat us here." Gray laughed out

"What did you call me ice prick?" He asked clearly annoyed

"You heard me match stick!" He said back just as annoyed

They were butting heads now,

"You wanna go snow dick? I'll smash you into the ground!"

"I'd like to see you try tabasco ass!"

Just as they were both getting ready to throw punches a deadly aura was felt,

"Boys, I really hope you aren't fighting on our first mission getting the team back together….RIGHT!" Erza glared at them with clear intentions of murder if they messed this up.

"N-n-n-no E-Erza we w-weren't fighting a-a-at all, r-right buddy?" Gray quickly stuttered out slinging an arm over Natsu's shoulders.

Natsu swung his arm over Gray, "A-aye s-sir!" he shouted out

"Good, I don't want any problems on this mission. That being said, it is nice to have the old team back together once again." She smiled softly at everyone.

Lucy and Apollo just laughed at everyone, she missed this terribly and it was nice to have her family whole again.

They all went and bought their tickets, they were supposed to ride the train all the way to Clover Town then walk the rest of the way to the small village. If everything went as planned they would reach the village by sun down, find a hotel for the night and start fresh the next day tracking down where the dark guild was actually located.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long for the next train but unfortunately as soon as it came into view Natsu and Lucy instantly looked green.

"Wow Lucy, you weren't lying when you said you had motion sickness now." Gray was laughing at the two, already pale, slayers.

"Shut it popsicle, you really think I would lie about something like that?" Lucy growled out, and Natsu, Apollo and Happy busted up laughing at Gray shocked face at being insulted by Lucy of all people. Erza even let out a quiet chuckle.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NICE ONE LUCE!" he was still laughing out as he gave Lucy a high five.

The train finally came to a stop and the group waited for the passengers to exit before they could board, finding their seats, Natsu, Lucy and Apollo sat on one side and Erza, Gray and Happy sat across from them. They were all idly chatting away, that is until the train started to move and both slayers gagged before falling onto each other. Apollo, not wanting to get thrown up on, move so he was curled up with Happy already munching away on a fish, and he pulled out an extra for Apollo to eat with him as they both quietly laughed at their dragon slayers misery.

Several…..ungodly…..torturous…..miserable hours later….they FINALLY made it to Clover town and Gray and Erza had to carry the pathetic dragons off the train.

Apollo had wrapped himself around Erza while he waited for his sister to return from the land of dead, "Come on Luce, pull yourself together. You weren't this bad when we were on our way home." He just rolled his eyes at her glare.

"The stupid train ride home wasn't as long as the hell you just put me through…." She whined from her spot on the ground next to a still pale Natsu.

"Alright you two, pull yourselves together. We still have a few hours long walk ahead of us so let's get going." Erza commanded as she started walking away.

Groaning out Natsu stood up first offering a hand to Lucy and helped her stand up, "Thanks Natsu. Let's hurry and catch up with her or we will be left behind." She said as they started walking to catch up with a very determent Erza.

 _ **~LUCY~**_

Her and Natsu were walking side by side behind Erza's cart where Happy and Apollo were curled up asleep, and she was clearly deep in thought.

' _I still don't know what to make of all this…I mean its crazy right? After all that has happened, how is it that we were automatically pulled right back to each other? Only this time the world clearly wants more than friends…but….How does he feel about it? Better yet…how do I feel about it?...Do I still love him like I did before I left?'_

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, _'He really is handsome, more mature looking now too, I realized after we hugged that he grew as well…I actually have to look up at him to see his face. He has a lot more muscles now, very defined and tone…'_ She had to quickly wipe her mouth to keep the drool at bay from all her ogling, _'Looks aside, he is still the same fun loving Natsu that I fell in love with before…'_

Her eyes widen, and she inwardly chuckled, _'Heh, guess I just answered my own question…I do still love him, now all that's left to do is tell him and pray to Mavis, that he loves me back otherwise this whole mate thing is going to become awkward fast.'_ Closing her eyes she sighed out loud…

"What's the matter Luce? You've been really quiet the past hour or so we've been walking." He suddenly asked and for some reason the sound of his voice made my heart speed up.

"H-huh? Oh…uh, it's nothing Natsu. I was just thinking is all." I told him calmly, but my thoughts were anything but calm, _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! He just asked me what was wrong but as soon as I heard his voice, my body just reacted on its own. Like it wants to be closer to him…'_

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

Wanting her heart to slow down she followed her instincts and slowly moved closer to Natsu until their arms were touching now and it was an instant relief. Her heart beat slowed to a normal pace and a flash of warmth flowed throughout her body just being able to touch him and she smiled and sighed out loud happily.

Natsu took a quick peek at her after he heard her sigh to see a small smile on her face, he smiled too and just continued walking, there arms still touching.

It was sun down now and the village had just came into view and upon entering Erza quickly made her way to the nearest hotel to acquire some rooms while everyone else went to find some place to eat.

When Erza finally met up with everyone she had good news and bad news, "I have purchased rooms for us but they only had two rooms left, so I believe we shall have Natsu, Happy and Gray in one room and Lucy, Ollo and I shall take the other." Erza said as they started walking back, only to have the boys immediately start arguing.

"WHAT? I ain't sleeping in the same room with that stupid snowman!" Natsu yelled out

"Yea and I would rather be caught dead then share a room with that fire breathing maniac!" Gray yelled out

Lucy decided before the boys got out of control and destroyed the town and got killed by an already fuming Erza, she intervened saying, "BOYS ENOUGH! It's alright Erza, me and Ollo with stay with Natsu and Happy instead. I think it would be in the town's best interest if those two not get into a fight and destroy everything."

"Hum, I suppose your right Lucy…Very well Gray you're with me. We start bright and early tomorrow morning." Erza agreed as they entered the hotel. She handed the two their room key while her and Gray turned to their room.

"Goodnight Erza, Gray." Lucy said while she was unlocking the door to their room.

"Goodnight Lucy," Erza said closing the door behind her

Closing the door behind her Lucy took a good look around the room, it wasn't anything fancy but there were two beds to sleep on and that's all that matter to her at the moment after the exhausting day. Deciding to just take a shower in the morning to help wake her up she set her backpack down to pull out a tank top and shorts to wear for the night before walking to the bathroom to change. Coming back out she seen Natsu and Happy already sleeping in their bed and Apollo curled up on his and her bed asleep as well.

She smiled at the scene before she turned out the lights and laid down next to her brother.

It was around midnight or so and Lucy was still wide awake, her body was having that same needy want feeling from before and she knew the only way to get the feeling to stop, so she could at least get some sleep tonight, was to be next to Natsu.

So she quietly stood up and tip toed her way to Natsu's bed, carefully, she picked up a passed out Happy and laid him down next to Apollo before she climbed into bed with Natsu. She laugh out inside her head about how she was the one sneaking into Natsu's bed and not the other way around like it used to be, she slowly made her way to Natsu and laid herself down right next to him but didn't touch him as it seemed just being this close to his scent was enough to calm her body down.

She was just about to slip into dream land when Natsu suddenly rolled over facing her, only for him to grab her and pull her she was pressed against his chest with both of his arms wrapped around her body. Her face was now in the crook of his neck and he's nose was buried in her hair taking a deep breathe in and sighing happily.

"If you couldn't sleep you should of just told me Luce." He quietly whispered out.

"I didn't want to bug you with it but for some reason my body will only calm down if I'm either touching you or breathing in your scent." She whispered back.

"It's part of the package Luce, once we admitted that we were each other's mates we will start to feel the pull to, seal the deal, sort of speak and if we are not with each other we will start going crazy until then, but let's not worry about that right now. Let's just get some sleep so we can get this mission done." He explained, she just wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him even closer to her.

And soon they both were relaxed enough to fall into a dreamless sleep, completely content and happy with being in each other's arms.

The next morning, Lucy was the first to wake up. Wanting to get her shower out of the way before heading out to meet with their client she started to untangle herself from Natsu, only to find it extremely hard when he kept pulling her back whispering five more minutes.

"Natsu….You need to let go now so I can take a shower before Erza comes knocking." She whispered out not wanting to wake there sleeping companions.

"But Luuuuuuuce…..I'm so comfy….and this is the best I've slept in a while." He whined back.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I need to get ready," she just giggled at him as he sighed and let her go.

"Fine….can I join you for a shower?" he joked out only to get slapped on the arm.

"Oooowwwww, I was only kidding Luce. No need to get so violent." He chuckled out when she just rolled her eyes at him.

She stood up, walking over to grab her backpack and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Natsu stayed in bed, stretching out and hearing some bones pop here and there.

"That really was the best sleep I've had in years actually, I feel so energized and to think…she crawled into bed with me before I did. That was surprising." He laughed out as he just lay their listening to the sounds of Happy and Apollo snoring and the sound of the shower running.

A little bit later, steam from Lucy's shower began to leak out from underneath the bathroom door. Natsu took a deep breathe in only for his eyes to snap open, Lucy's unbelievably addictive star dust and vanilla scent was flowing into their room but that wasn't was had his attentions.

There was something more to her scent, something hes never smelt mixed with Lucy's scent before. It was more primal, more animalistic…more wanting.

Natsu is accustom to heat, fire is his element after all, but the heat that this new smell brought him was completely new, almost suffocating, and it all pooled in his lower stomach.

He felt hot, and he NEVER feels hot, his clothes felt like they were too tight, and he suddenly felt the overwhelming need to be with Lucy. He started feeling dizzy the more her scent hit him, and when he heard the water finally shut off, that's when he jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Slamming open the door he came face to face with a shocked Lucy, only a towel wrapped around her beautiful body.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL, GET OUT!" She screeched out gripping the towel even tighter, but he wasn't listening.

He was hypnotized, watching the water dripping slowly down her beautiful golden hair to her collar bone to her ungodly huge chest only to disappear behind the towel. It was like that droplet of water was taunting him, teasing him of getting to go places he so badly wanted to be at, at this one moment.

"Natsu?" she tried again.

He heard his name again and finally able to snap out of his drunkin daze he looked to her beautiful face only to lose himself yet again in her wide chocolate brown eyes. They were pulling him in, willing him to peer into her soul and make his home there.

"God…..I'm sorry Luce but I can't do this anymore..." he finally said and she was visibly confused.

He took two long strides before stopping in front of her, cupping both of her cheeks with his big calloused hands, they were very red and he felt the heat pouring from them.

"N-natsu….w-what are yo-.." she started only to be interrupted

"I'm sorry…but I have to do this." He said before he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

She didn't respond at first….and he was worried, but that worry quickly disappeared when she pushed back.

He was ecstatic, she was kissing him back, maybe she did feel the same way as him after all.

Natsu moved one of his hands through her hair to rest on the back of her head while the other slid ever so slowly down her neck and shoulder, to her arm and finally stopping to rest at her hip. She sigh and smiled a little against his lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly tangling her small fingers in his hair slightly raking her nails against the back of his head.

Natsu let out a low growl feeling her nails and decided to deepen the kiss, opening up he slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance to taste more of her. She accepted instantly and opened for him and he excitedly shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring all of her deliciously sweet cavern.

Lucy was so overwhelmed from feeling Natsu's hot hands to his mouth and this tongue, she couldn't help the moan she produced and that seemed to spar Natsu on even more as he started to run his hands over her covered body.

The need for air became something she loathed as she was forced to part ways with Natsu's hungry lips, panting and feeling the burning die down from her exhausted lungs.

Natsu closed his eyes while he rested his forehead against hers, willing himself to calm down.

"Na-Natsu…what…was that?" she was finally able to get out between breaths.

Natsu finally opened his eyes and looking into hers, he smiled, "Luce…I love you. I've loved you for a very long time now and it wasn't until you were gone and out of my reach that I finally realize how deep my feelings for you really were. When we were finally broke from that stupid spell, I was miserable. You have no idea how many times I wanted to just leave and set off to find you and bring you home, bring you back to me. Then you showed up one day, on my door step, seemingly out of nowhere, smiling that same beautiful smile that I missed so much, it was like you heard my silent hopes for you to come back to me. Gods Lucy...I love you so damn much and I don't ever want to be without you again." He finally finished, he did it, he finally confessed to the woman he loved.

He became scared though when he saw tears falling from her beautiful eyes…"Oh god Luce…I'm sorry…please don't cry…I-" Lucy stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Natsu…its ok…these aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of happiness." Natsu just looked at her confused for a second.

"Natsu….I love you too."

His eyes grew wide and a grin ripped through his face as he asked, "Really?!" and she just giggled at him.

"Yes Natsu, really. I love you too, and you have no idea how much I missed you while I was gone."

She pulled him down for another quick kiss before she pulled away.

"We should probably get ready to go before Erza shows up wondering where we are," she laughed a little when Natsu seemed to remember the demon and paled slightly.

"We can talk more about all of this tonight after we get back ok?" she asked him

"Ok."

and he pulled her in for one more quick kiss before walking out to let her finish getting ready.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE!**_

 _ **Whew that was a lot to get out lol, I hope I did ok with everything, and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I….AM…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. T_T**_

 _ **I swear I've been working on this one for daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays…..I start it then go back and reread what I started then I don't like it at all then I delete it and then I start all over again. I literally repeated this four different times before I came up with a decent base to go off of. I really struggled with the block in my brain to come up with anything for this chapter…..stupid brain…**_

 _ **Then I got distracted and started playing Diablo and Starcraft…**_

 _ **Again…..stupid brain…**_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T BEAT A TKITTY! I'M SORRY!**_

 _ **PLEASE let me know how I did because I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this or not…**_

 _ **CHAPTER 9 YA'LL!**_

* * *

Closing the door behind him Natsu couldn't wipe the grin off his face, he felt truly happy. For the first time in three years he feels happy again, and he's bound and determined to keep it that way.

Walking back over to the beds he just flopped back down on his back and laid there starring at the ceiling, Happy and Apollo were still snoring away completely unaware of what just happed only moments ago.

Natsu didn't have to wait very long before Lucy walked out of the bathroom ready for the day and Natsu actually sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw before him.

Gone, were her overly revealing tops, and replaced with a simple off the shoulder white blouse and dark blue jean jacket, both stopped just above her belly button letting him still see her now toned stomach from her training. The necklace her father gave her shining in the light almost glowing against her still pale skin.

Gone, were her overly short skirts revealing long smooth legs, and replaced with tight tight dark blue skinny jeans that only complemented her figure and hugged her curves. All ending with black knee high flat boots.

Gone, was her hair in side pony tails or low pig tails, and now seemingly always replaced with keeping it down. It was so long now that it looked like melted gold flowing and simmering from the top of her head to just past her hips.

She truly was beautiful, perfect, a goddess among men, well his goddess at least.

His and his alone, and he was a truly selfish man because he would never share her with anyone.

In his eyes though, it didn't ever matter what she wore she would always beautiful.

But looking at her now she looked more than just beautiful, she looked more mature, more grown up and, dare he say it, but even more desirable now that you couldn't see what she had hidden behind the extra clothes.

Lucy was looking at Natsu and he was just ogling her, "Uh….Natsu? You ok?"

"Huh?" the distracted male somewhat huffed out.

"Are you ok? You're kinda spacing out there." She was giggling at him now and it seemed that sound snapped him out of whatever trance he was in,

"Oh uh, yea I'm good. Sorry Luce was just thinkin' about a bunch of stuff." He finally answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever you say Natsu." She just laughed at him as she walked over to her bed to wake their still sleeping companions.

"Ollo, Happy, come on guy's time to wake up. We have a mission to start today." She gently shook the two earning groggy groans from both.

"Luuuushiii…five more minutes." Happy whined out

"Yea sis…..five more minutes." Apollo said out and just wrapped himself around Happy again.

Lucy chuckled before reaching down and picked up Apollo, "Nope, come on baby brother. Aren't you excited to do our first mission with the team? It will be your first mission ever, so up and at'um! Let's go kick some bad guy butt."

That seemed to perk the little dragonkin right up and he worked his way up Lucy's arm to circle around her shoulders and underneath her hair, "AYE SIR! I'm ready now." Hey yell out and Lucy and Natsu laughed, while Natsu just scooped up the still groggy Happy before they walked out of their room to head down to the hotel's lobby were they figured Erza and Gray would be waiting for them.

They were surprised when they didn't see either of their companions and Lucy suggested they go and get some breakfast and Natsu was more than happy. Lucy left a message for Erza with the lady at the front desk before heading out to the small café from the night before.

As they were walking though, Natsu had random thought, "Hey Luce? What are you planning on doing about a place to live? Figured you wouldn't want to stay in the guild forever right?"

Lucy turned and smiled at him, "Actually Ollo and I were going to go to the mayor when we get back home to ask about buying some land and we were going to build our own house. While we were gone Loke went to a bunch of villages and did missions. He ended up giving me all the reward money no matter how many times I turned him down, we didn't exactly need the money since dad was providing and taking care of us but he insisted that I would need it when we finally did come home. Guess he was right."

"Don't tell him that though, we would never hear the end of it." Apollo grunted out and Natsu and Happy busted out laughing.

"Yea you're probably right about that one, but that's an awesome idea Luce, I'll even help you guys out when we get back home." He flashed her his big toothy grin

"I'd like that a lot, thank you Natsu."

"Anything for you Luce." And she blushed slightly, just smiling at him.

They had finally made it to the café and surprised the waitress when both dragon slayers orderd almost everything off the menu.

Happy and Apollo were sitting on the table eating whatever they braved to pick off the slayers plates when Erza and Gray finally walked in.

Lucy swallowed her mouthful before smiling, "Hey guys bout time you showed up."

Natsu paid them no mind as he continued stuffing his face.

"Hello you four, we were surprised to hear you were already up and about." Erza stated before sitting next to Lucy.

"Yea, I figured flame head here would still be passed out and we'd have to bribe him with food like usual." Gray joked out sitting next to Natsu, only earning him a glare from him before he went back to his food.

Once everyone was good and full they made their way to the mayor's office to discuss details about who and where this dark guild was.

Coming up on his huge mansion, Erza knocks on the door and a maid answers, "Hello? May I help you?"

"Yes, we are here because of the request your mayor had sent out. We are mages from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, yes yes please come in, the master has been awaiting your arrival, please follow me."

She lead the team to what looked to be the mayor's office, knocking on the closed doors before peeking her head in, "Sir? The mages from Fairy Tail are here."

"Ah yes please send them in." he called out.

The team walked in to see a man who looked to be in his later 40's, "Hello, my name is Mr. Deray. Thank you so much for answering our request and getting here so fast."

"It's no problem at all Mr. Deray, my name is Erza Scarlet and these are my companions: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Apollo. We want to ask you what you know of this dark guild. About how many are there, what is the guilds name and where is the base located?"

"Well, we don't know very much about the guild, they called themselves 'Wretched Angels', ( _ **AN: I have no idea…just a random name that seemed to fit lol)**_ we know there base is somewhere in the forest outside of the town, the guild members do seem to use different types of magic though it hasn't been used every time, we're also not too sure how many members there are. They raid the village at least 3-4 times a week and it's starting to take its toll on our towns business owners. Please if you could get rid of this guild we would be more than in your dept." Mr. Deray was practically begging the team now.

"Hum, not much to go by…but we will get started on it none the less. Thank you for your time and we will return once the job is complete." Erza said as they all walked out of the mansion.

Now they had to think of a plan and with so little information to go by, this was going to be a long day.

"Alright so because we don't have much information we're going to have to split up, Lucy and Natsu I want you two in different parts of the forest, see if you can track down a scent of some kind maybe magic as well. Gray and I will go to different parts of the town and question civilians about what they have seen, Happy and Apollo, I want you two in the air. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious and keep an eye on the team. If anyone finds out anything call out to them to get the others to your position. If we do not find anything say in around five hours, everyone is to meet back up at the café. Are we clear?"

"Aye Sir!" they all shouted out before going there perspective ways.

It's been a few hours now and both Erza and Gray haven't gotten much more information to go by. The guild apparently waits until the whole town is asleep before attacking it, so nobody really has any information for the bases whereabouts.

Natsu and Lucy are both fairing a little bit better, being dragon slayers, they both can pick up on different scents. The problem they are running into is which scents to follow and which to ignore.

They were at the five hour mark now and Lucy finally sighed and turned around to head back to the town, it wasn't until she dropped her head down that she seen tracks, human tracks to be more specific leading straight into the forest. Deciding that this was probably the best clue they were going to get she hurried back to the others.

"Hey guys!" she called out as soon as she seen everyone, she was the last to show up.

"Lucy, I hope your luck was better than ours." Erza sighed out

"Well no not exactly, but before I was getting ready to meet everyone I happened it find tracks, human tracks, that led farther into the forest and there are a lot of them." She told them.

"Well it's better than nothing, the villagers didn't really give us much to go off of either. I guess this guild attacks after everyone is already asleep so nobody has clear description of what they look like or even directions on where they ran off too." Gray said clearly annoyed.

"I wasn't getting anything either, only scents I could find were animals." Natsu stated clearly just as annoyed, he was itching for a good fight. With so much pent up energy it's a wonder that he hasn't blown yet.

"Well then, we shall grab a quick snack to recharge then follow Lucy to these tracks." Erza commanded as they all walked into the café.

A little over an hour later the team was following Lucy to where she had seen the tracks though the closer they got to the tracks the more Natsu's nose seemed to twitch.

"Shit Luce, maybe I should of went this way instead." He was picking up the scents of different magic and humans everywhere.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm still trying to get the hang of scenting. It's a lot harder than it sounds." Lucy said as she hung her head down

"How so? I figured you slayers all had the same sense of smell." Gray asked

"We do, my nose is just as sharp as Natsu's however it's a matter of knowledge is where Natsu has me beat." Lucy tried to explain…..Gray just about died from laughter.

"HAHAHAHAAAHAAHA! Y-YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? NATSU AND KNOWLEDGE IN THE SAME SENTENCE!" he was rolling around on the ground now, holding his stomach and tears were streaming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Shut the hell up ice princess, wither you like it or not Luce is right." Natsu growled out crossing his arms over his chest and just pouted.

"H-how….s-so?" he tried to get out between laughs while he calmed himself down.

Lucy just sighed, "Think about it Gray, Natsu has been a Dragon Slayer a hell of a lot long then I have. He's literally had YEARS to hone in on being able to scent where as I have only had three. Yes I could pin point every single member from the guild and find each one in a sea of people but it is because I am familiar with everyone, I have their scents memorized. But when it comes to new scents like the ones we are surrounded by, I just plain don't know what they are. Natsu does because he has MANY scents memorized and if he's smelling something that I can't it must mean that there is something nearby. So really and truly Natsu should have come this way instead, we probably wouldn't have wasted over half the day." Once finished Lucy just plopped herself down on a large rock and held her head in her hands.

"It will be alright sis, you just need more practice is all." Apollo tried to help cheer his sister up from his spot around Erza's neck.

Natsu walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her putting his hand under her chin to lift it up so she was looking at him, "Don't worry about it Luce, you'll get the hang of it, I can help you out too. Besides, you did find these tracks to start us in the right direction, I'll lead us the rest of the way, ok?" He said trying to cheer up the depressed slayer.

Lucy sighed again, "Yea alright, lead the way then." She smiled at him before standing up to follow.

It didn't take Natsu long following the smells before they found a clearing and in said clearing was a building. It wasn't very big and kind of run down, taking a closer look they were able to see spray painted on the door to the entrance of the building was an emblem of big black angel wings with a dagger down the middle of them.

"It appears that we have found the hide out, well done Natsu and Lucy." Erza said "Happy, please fly around the building and count how many doors are there. I want to know how many possible escape paths we will have to block."

"Aye sir" and he took off

It didn't take him long before he came flying back, "There are only two doors, the front and there is one in the back."

"Very good thank you. Alright here is my plan, Natsu and Lucy I want you two to storm the front door. Surprise them and push them back, Gray I want you with me at the back door for when they ultimately try to run, and Happy, stay in the air, call out if you see anyone coming or if any slip by. Lucy if you could please, have Virgo with myself and Gray with magic canceling ropes at the ready." She commanded out

"What about me?" Apollo asked

"Ollo I want you with Natsu and Lucy, guard that door and push back anyone who happens to slip by them." She told the dragonkin

Excited to get an important job he shouted out an 'AYE SIR!' before using her arm to crawl over to Natsu and rest on his head, ready for a fight.

Lucy just giggled at her brother before summoning Virgo's key, "Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Is it punishment time princess?" Virgo said as soon as she was though her gate.

She just sighed, "No Virgo, no punishment. I need you to stay with Erza and Gray and have some magic cancelling ropes ready. We're storming a dark guild and capturing the members." And the spirit just nodded before standing with the two.

"Ok, once everyone is in position go ahead and start the attack you three." Erza said walking away to her position.

Lucy and Natsu just grinned and Apollo was just plain excited. Once they were standing in front of the door Natsu set Apollo down on the ground before turning to Lucy, "You ready Luce?" she looked at him with a huge bright grin, "Hell yea! Let's kick some ass! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu just flashed her a big grin before turning to the door and kicking it open, "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME KNOCKING!"

"OH SHIT! FAIRY TAIL, RUN GUYS!" A member yelled out and they scrambled to the back of the building only to go flying back to the main hall when Erza and Gray busted though the back door.

"I really hope you weren't trying to run just now?" Erza said with a deadly aura surrounding her.

The members that were left only turned to run back to the front door, only to see it completely blocked off by what looked like a giant armored snake thing.

Apollo used his tail and hit the members that stopped in front of him, "HEY SIS! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!" he yelled out as he launched the stunned members towards Lucy.

"THANKS OLLO!" Lucy yelled out before lighting her fists and hit each of the flying members knocking them out cold before they hit the ground.

Natsu was currently fighting a mage who had very VERY weak water magic, when he turned to get a look at the others.

Erza was in her 'Heavens Wheel Armor' launching her swords every which way, Gray was using his ice made 'Excalibur' knocking out more members and Virgo was busy gathering up the knocked out members and tying them up. He was about to turn to Lucy when Happy came flying in through the back door, "ERZA! GRAY! Some slipped by you guys and ran out the back door!"

"Thank you Happy were on it." And they took off after the fleeing members.

Natsu finally looked back towards where Lucy was and for the second time that day, was completely shocked.

Lucy was taking on three members at a time completely engulfed in her golden light, throwing punches, kicks and doing backflips when they tried to hit her.

She looked as if she was dancing just for him and showing off how strong she was, just for him.

It was then that he started to smell that scent from this morning again. He started to feel hot all over and without even realizing, his eyes changed to their bright yellow color and his teeth grew slightly longer and sharper. All he could feel and smell right now was Lucy calling out to him, that wanting need for him to be with her, and again without even realizing he answered her call and let out a loud low growl to pull her attentions on him.

It worked.

Lucy knocked out the guys she was fighting, then looked over to where she heard the growl that made her heart start rapidly beating in her chest, and she saw Natsu looking at her through his glowing yellow eyes, his mouth was slightly open so she could see his longer sharper fangs. She was immediately caught under his trance, not that she minded at all. She wanted his attention on her, she was unconsciously showing off for him and calling out to him.

Her eyes changed while she was looking at Natsu and her teeth slightly elongated and sharpened as well, to show him that he had all of her attention now, she let out a loud slightly higher pitched growl and watched as a shiver raked through his whole body, he took off after some members. She heard him very clearly say in a very low and oh so sexy voice "I'm all fired up now," he was completely engulfed in his fire flexing, punching, and kicking, showing off and letting loose low growls every now and then. Lucy was pleased, she let out a soft approving purr to let him know that he had done well and she was still watching him.

Apollo, having watched and heard the whole scene before him simply shrunk back down to his original size and sprawled out on a table that wasn't busted, he wasn't going to get anymore members to fight now with Natsu showing off for Lucy. He knew what it meant for dragons and dragon slayers to answer each other's calls and both live after they fight each other.

What he didn't realize was how far along Natsu and Lucy already were…for them to already be showing off to each other meant that they both must have completely accepted being the others mate. It won't be much longer before the pull becomes too much, they won't be able to ignore it anymore and will completely become one body, magic and soul.

He just sighed and watched as the last member dropped, Natsu and Lucy were both panting as they worked on pulling back their dragon selves, calming down before the others came back.

It was defiantly hard to do, both of their scents were all over the main hall, taunting and pulling on the other, daring each other to finish the deed.

Natsu finally turned to look at Apollo, "Ollo can you gather the members and bring them to Virgo? Me and Luce need to get out of the building and into some fresh air."

He just chuckled, "Yea yea sure sure, go ahead. There isn't anybody left to fight after your little show off match anyways." And Natsu just looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Yea…..guess I got carried away." He said letting out a small laugh.

Lucy was having a really hard time pulling back her dragon self, Natsu's ungodly delicious calling scent was all around her, Natsu just walked over to the dazed slayer, picked her up and walked out of the building, setting her down against the building and away from everyone's eyes, he tried talking her down.

"Calm down Luce, deep breaths in and out ok?" trying to help her reel in her instincts, though he wasn't fairing any better still fighting with his.

That's when Lucy snapped, just hearing his voice and having that oh so fucking addictive scent right in front of her. She grabbed Natsu by his vest and reeled around to slam his back against the building before she latched her lips on to his.

She couldn't wait, she can't, not any longer, she had to have him, and she had to be one with him.

She was attacking his mouth with hers, Natsu didn't make any moves to pull away only attacking her right back.

Lucy was a mess, Natsu's tongue was fighting with hers while his hands were running along her spine, slowly teasing and tickling her until he was at her ass before grabbing a hand full and lifting her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his hips, and ground her very heated core against his obvious bulge. Natsu just groaned into her mouth as he thrust back into her making her moan into his mouth. Natsu finally pulled away from her mouth and started trailing kisses down her jawline and stopping to nibble on her ear before sliding to her slender neck. He kissed and lightly sucked on her pulse point before going lower, using a hand to move her jacket off her shoulder, he brought his mouth back down to her waiting skin and kissed, licked and sucked hard leaving a bright purple bruise.

Lucy was painting and moaning feeling Natsu's hands and mouth, she shoved her hands into his soft pink locks slightly pulling to get him even closer to her sensitive neck.

Natsu stopped all of a sudden, "W-wh-what's….w-wrong?" Lucy tried to say through breaths.

Natsu just sighed clearly annoyed about having to stop, "As much as I would love to continue this and make you mine, I don't think you would appreciate having an audience."

It was then that Lucy seemed to finally register that they were currently out on a job with their team mates, her face exploded a brilliant shade of red before she unlocked her legs from around Natsu and backed away slightly. "Oh god….I'm sorry…..I don't know what came over me." She slightly laughed out.

Natsu just laughed with her, "Don't be, I HIGHLY enjoyed myself. Plus that mark will have to do until I can actually mark you as mine." And he grinned lecherously at her wiggling his eyebrows, which earned him a smack on the arm.

She pulled her jacket back over her shoulders saying, "You pervert."

She laughed out at his shocked hurt face, "ME? I don't think so, who was the one that slammed me against a wall and attacked me? If anything I'm the victim here."

And he laughed again when her face heated up again.

"S-SHUT UP!" she stuttered out

"Anyways, let's get back in and help the others. I'm starving!" Natsu said before turning to meet with everyone else. Lucy just shook her head and laughed before following right behind.

After they contacted the local authorities to come pick up the captured guild members, they had Natsu and Lucy destroy the building so it couldn't be used again. They headed back to the mansion to collect the reward from an overly thankful mayor, then headed to the café for some well-earned dinner.

By the time they were finished, the sun was well gone and replaced by the moon and stars, deciding that it was too late to walk to Clover Town they headed back to the hotel and leave first thing in the morning. Natsu and Lucy said goodnight before unlocking and walking into their room with Happy and Apollo, she immediately went to the bathroom deciding that a nice hot bath sounded amazing.

Natsu walked Happy and Apollo over to Lucy's bed, both companions had passed out after dinner and for some reason decided that he was the best one to sleep on. Placing them both down on the bed and making sure they were comfortable, he walked back to his bed stripping down to just boxers before hitting the lights and climbing in.

Lucy came out about an hour later refreshed and relaxed and ready to sleep, she didn't even have to bother moving Happy tonight as she climbed into bed with Natsu, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. She felt his arm underneath her come around and a hand stopped on her shoulder, "Goodnight Luce." He whispered out, falling asleep right after.

"Goodnight Natsu." And she too fell asleep.

The next morning bright and early the team was already off and walking back the few hours to Clover Town chatting and laughing the whole way with each other, and going over there successful first mission getting the team back together. When they did finally arrive Lucy and Natsu both whined out how they didn't want to ride the train back and both tried to walk away, saying they would see them at home in a few days. But one glare from Erza had the slayers cowering and pouting as they climbed aboard the hell on wheels.

Making it back to Magnolia just as the sun was starting to set, Natsu and Lucy were both carried off the train and very ungracefully thrown to the ground, as Erza and Gray just left them there heading back to Fairy Tail.

"I'm never riding on one of those ever again…" Lucy said, green tint still on her face.

"You've said that the last two times Luce, I don't believe you one bit." Apollo laughed out

"Luuuuuuuuuce…help…" Natsu whined out

"Yea yea ok, geez" Giggling out as she helped the male off the ground.

They had started they're walk back to Fairy Tail when Natsu suddenly stopped, "Hey Happy, Ollo, would you guys mind giving me and Luce a bit of time? I need to talk to her."

Lucy just rose a brow at him while Happy and Apollo both said sure, Happy then picked up Apollo and headed off in the direction of the guild. Lucy watched the two leave before turning back to Natsu seeing he had a very serious face.

"What's up Natsu? You seem like something is wrong." She asked

"Nothing is wrong Luce, I…uh….I-I wanted to a-ask you something." He said very nervous.

"Go on," she coxed smiling at the male.

"I've been thinking, and I wanted to ask, since you and Ollo don't have a place to live and were talking about building your own house. I-I….I was, uh…." He was scratching the back of his head now, clearing his throat, "Luce, I wanted to ask if you and Ollo would move in with me and Happy. I already own my house, and I'll even let you remodel it however you want…I love you….more than I've ever loved anyone ever and I want to spend all of my time with you….what do you say? Will you move in with me?" He whispered out that last part, he was so nervous he was sweating bullets.

Lucy's smile grew even bigger, "Natsu…..I love you too, and I would love to move in with you, we just have to talk to Ollo first though. I want to make sure its ok with him before we start anything."

Natsu eyes were huge and bright toothy grin plastered itself on his face as he pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, "Anything for you Luce, you have no idea how happy I am right now." He pulled away from her, lifted her chin up so she was looking at him and he leaned down to gently and passionately kiss her, pouring all his love for her in this one kiss.

Lucy smiled against his lips before they pulled apart, "Lets head back and tell everyone." He beamed at her before grabbing her hand locking her small fingers with his larger ones and continued walking the rest of the way to the guild.

Once they reached the doors Lucy let go of his hand, "Lets hold off on telling everyone for just a second, I want to talk to Ollo first and make sure he's ok with it before we announce it."

"Sure thing Luce." And they walked in, Lucy went straight to her brother who was sitting with Happy, Carla, and Lily to talk to him.

Natsu made his way to the bar big grin on his face, "Hiya Mira! Can I get a fire whiskey?" he ask

"Sure thing Natsu." She smiled brightly at him before turning around to make his drink.

Natsu was just watching Mira work, sneaking quick glances at Lucy who took her brother to corner of the guild so they could talk alone. From what he could tell the talk seemed to be going well for the siblings, they both had bright smiles on their faces.

He turned back to Mira, who was just finishing up his drink, but when she turned the smile on her face instantly fell and a look of worry and regret replaced it.

"You ok Mira? What happ-" he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see who it was, the smile that was on his face fell as fast as Mira's did and a look of hate and anger replaced it.

"Lisanna…"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **O_O….oh muh guh… it's finally done….and I apologize for the drama that is about to unfold its self.**_

 _ **BUT! Other than that I really hope you like the new chapter and again I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's a bit later then it normally is. T_T**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~NATSU~**_

"Lisanna…"

 _Why is she back….Why is she here…..Why now after I finally find happiness again does she decide to come back and crush it all….I felt all the hate and anger created by this person in front of me all over again. She will not take my happiness away from me, I won't allow it._

"What do you want?!" I spat out, and I watched her flinch at my tone. Good. Now she at least knows where she stands.

I watch her fidget in place for a minute seemingly trying to gather whatever nerve she needs just to say something to me.

"I just wanted to talk to you, alone." She finally said

 _Did she seriously just ask me that? What fucking right does she have asking me something like that?_

"No. Anything you have to say you can say it in front of my family, I won't be going anywhere alone with you."

 _It's taking everything I have not to blow up right now, I have to get out of here soon, I can't stand being around this bitch any longer….._

"I just wanted to apologize to you for what I did back then. I did the worst possible thing I could have ever done to anyone let alone you and I've regretted it for a long time now. All I wanted was to mend our relationship and maybe get back together. I miss you Natsu and I love you, I want to spend my life with you and get married and have a fam-"

"ENOUGH!" I quickly interrupted her, "Who the FUCK do you think you are coming up to me after what you did?! I told you back then that you were nothing but a waste of my time, do you have any idea what that little stunt of yours did to me?! WELL?! DO YOU?! I'll tell you, I was low…..so low that I actually barely came to the guild at all, I barely did any mission at all and if I did I was alone. Do you have any idea how worried I found out my family was about me? The only thing that made my situation any better was having the small amount of hope that my best friend was going to come back, that she was going to come back to me and our family."

 _I know I earned the attention of everyone in the guild now and I know Luce is one of them. I wasn't ready for her to find out, let alone like this._

"Why are you hung up on someone who you kicked off your team? Someone who you said was weak, that so called best friend of yours did nothing but hold you and the team back you said it yourself. You told me countless time how much stronger I was then her, that's why you made me part of the team. Does all that not matter now?! Everything you said was a lie?!" Lisanna's voice was rising the more she spoke to the point she was shouting now.

"Yea, everything was a lie Lisanna because the entire guild was under a spell. It made us forget about Lucy and forced us to push her away, not that you ever cared. You never fucking cared, instead you would rather push me away, leave me to go and be the whore that you were with BICKSLOW!"

 _I heard a gasp somewhere behind me, I'm positive it was Luce. Damn it…..god fucking damn it….I didn't want her finding out like this….I balled my fists so hard, my knuckles were turning white and my nails were digging into the pads of my hands, drawing blood…..I gritted my teeth and I was worried they would crack…..I could feel myself starting to lose control when I felt my fangs elongate…I want to hit her…I want to knock this bitch to the ground where she fucking belongs…but I can't…I fucking can't..…because I have too much respect for Mira and Elfman…..GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!_

"I told you Natsu I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done that and I would give anything to take it back and keep you from hurting. But I'm here now aren't I? I can fix the heart I broke, I can mend it for you and make you whole again. I just need you to give me a chance, that's all I need and we can be happy again. We can be happy together." She tried smiling at me and it just sickened me…..

 _I can't fucking take this anymore, she's acting like if she just shows up again and tries to 'fix' me that everything will go back to how it was….my anger was getting the best of me and I knew the temperature in the hall was steadily rising the more she talked…fuck…..I'm sorry Mira…..Elfman….forgive me please….._

 _I was about to raise my fist to hit her but then I felt small arms enclose themselves around my waist, I look down and see small hands and fingers gripping themselves around me, I felt something pressing on my back just below my shoulder blades, then I hear the softest, most gentle voice, I calm down instantly…._

"Natsu….it's ok. I'm here, I'm right here with you, you're not alone anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I promise that I will be the one to mend your heart completely."

 _It was Luce whispering to me, helping me rein in my anger and calm me down….only she can do this….only she can bring me back from the brink of insanity…..my Luce knows me better then anyone._

I look over my shoulder, only seeing that melted gold I love so much, "You already have Luce. You've already fixed my heart." I whispered back and she looked up just enough so I could see her eyes, and they showered me with all the love and affection she had for me.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

Lisanna was just starring at the two in front of her just stunned for a second, then she snapped…..

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T STAND TO WATCH OR HEAR THIS ANYMORE! YOU LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW, HE'S MINE AND WILL FOREVER BE MINE! A WEAKLING LIKE YOU HAS NO PLACE BY HIS SIDE! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE AMENDS AND WE ARE GOING TO GET BACK TOGETHER AND GET MARRIED! AND YOU WILL JUST GO BACK TO BEING A NOBODY LIKE YOU ALWAYS WERE!" Lisanna was seething now, how dare she…how dare she come between her and Natsu. They were supposed to make up, they were supposed to fix everything, and they were supposed to go back to getting married and having a family together. She was supposed to be the mommy and Natsu was forever supposed to be the daddy. He was supposed to miss her and want to get back together…..Nowhere at all did it mention a blonde bimbo coming in and stealing him away from her.

Natsu was just about to blow up at her again when Lucy stopped him by letting go and walking around so she was standing right in front of him.

"I don't think so Lisanna. I never knew what exactly happened between you two and to be honest I'm not sure if I want to hear the whole story now. But you will not come in here demanding anything from him after you shattered his heart, I may have fixed it but I'm still picking up pieces that you destroyed. I also don't take kindly to you saying MY MATE is yours in anyway, he was never yours Lisanna and he never will be." She calmly said, and the entire guild erupted in whispers and small cheers for the new couple. They would celebrate later though.

"What are you talking about your mate? What the hell is a mate anyways? Never mind, it doesn't matter anyways because I refuse to let you have him, I WON'T ALLOW IT! LUCY HEARTFILIA, I CHALLENGE YOU FOR NATSU!" she yelled out and Lucy just smirked, "I accept."

The guild erupted again, it was complete chaos.

Lucy followed Lisanna outside the guild, Natsu hot on her tail pleading for her not to fight.

"Lucy you don't have to do this, you don't have to prove anything. Once we officially become one, you will be mine and I will be yours, it doesn't matter what Lisanna thinks, this has already been predetermined, it was fate that we end up together again and it was fate that decided we needed to become one. Please Luce, I don't want to stand on the side lines and watch while you fight for me…."

Lucy just stopped turning back to the begging male, only to say three words that hit him like a blast of magic, "Natsu, trust me." Then she stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, earning her a bunch of hoots and hollers from the overly enthusiastic guild members, before turning around and walking away from the stunned slayer.

Happy came flying over with Apollo in his arms before placing him on Natsu's shoulder while he took up residence on his other.

"Natsu, just trust Luce. She knows what she's doing, I know my sister is going to win, all you have to do is keep cheering her on." Apollo said while he nuzzled the side of Natsu's face just like he does with Lucy to help calm him down again.

"You're right Ollo, I know I just need to trust her….I just don't want to see her possibly get hurt. I hate it when she's in pain." Natsu whispered pushing his head closer to the dragonkin while still starring at the two mages about to fight.

"Nobody does Natsu, Lushi is the light of the guild always has been and always will be. Don't worry though, she'll put Lisanna in her place." Happy said while munching on a fish.

Natsu didn't say anything else, he just listened to the two talk in front of everyone.

"You know Lisanna, you actually got my name wrong when you challenged me." Lucy just grinned at her

"What are you talking about? I didn't get your name wrong…" She was thoroughly confused now.

"Actually my name isn't Heartfilia anymore it's Celestial, changed for my dad's constellation and magic." She just grinned even wider

"I still don't understand, but whatever a name change won't help you when I beat your man stealing ass to the ground." Lisanna growled out, ready to pounce when she changed into her 'Take-over: Cat Soul'

"Actually it does, see if you were more informed about where I actually was when I was gone for three years I highly doubt that you would have challenged me." Lucy's grin turned slightly dark as she allowed some of her dragon side to take control, her eyes started to glow blue and her fangs grew longer.

Lisanna was taken aback by her new look and took a step back, "What are you?" she whispered out slightly shaking.

Lucy just laughed, "Allow me to formally reintroduce myself," she bowed before looking back up at the stunned mage, "I am Lucy Celestial...the Celestial Dragon Slayer." White scales started slowly forming on her face, her Dragon Force clawing its way to the surface but Lucy remained in control.

Lisanna paled and took a few more steps back before she calmed herself and she scowled at Lucy, "It doesn't matter what you are now, I refuse to lose to you, I refuse to allow Natsu to be around you any longer. HE IS MINE! AND I'LL KILL YOU TO HAVE HIM!" She shouted before lunching herself towards Lucy.

Lucy was faster though as she just side stepped sending magic to her foot, 'CELESTIAL DRAGON'S SPIRIT CLAWS!' and she kicked Lisanna in the stomach, sending her flying through the air before crashing back down to Earthland. Lisanna coughed while she stood back up and lunged for the Slayer again.

She used her speed and started clawing at Lucy, she just dodged and weaved between all the swipes but she wasn't able to dodge them all as deep scratches started forming on her arms and chest.

The smell of blood caught Natsu's attention and he actually whined out knowing his mate is hurt now.

Lucy heard him though and in the mayhem of Lisanna's uncoordinated strikes, sent him a soft growl to let him know she was fine, he calmed down again.

"Relax Natsu, I know it's hard but just watch ok?" Apollo tried to help his sister

Natsu didn't say anything as he just continued to watch….

Lucy had enough, she jumped back and away from Lisanna mid-strike and surprised the enraged Take-over mage, 'CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!' and Lucy let loose a bellow of golden light infused with white and blue stars at the stunned mage.

"Lu's magic really is beautiful isn't it?" Levy said as she watched the golden light hit Lisanna.

"Yes, it truly is." Erza said with a proud smile on her face as the rest of the guild just nodded before turning back to the fight.

Lisanna let out a loud scream, feeling the light burn her pale skin. She quickly used her magic again 'TAKE-OVER: HARPY SOUL!' and she transformed her arms and lower body into those of a bird and flew away from the burning light.

Slightly panting now and in pain from the burns she received, she keeps herself high in the air. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND HIT ME NOW BITCH!" She yells down keeping her distance from the slayer.

Lucy just growled out before shouting 'METEOR!' and she is enveloped in a soft light. Taking off running along the ground first she jumps up towards the shocked Lisanna. Lighting her fists shouting 'CELESTIAL DRAGON'S STELLAR FIST!' and she catches the side of Lisanna's face sending her flying backwards a few feet. Lucy didn't let up, she flies back to the mage ready to throw another punch but she let her guard down receiving a vicious clawed kick from Lisanna. Lucy was actually stunned enough that she dropped 'Meteor' and went crashing down to the ground, landing hard and sliding to a stop on the stone path below.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled out and tried to run to her, only to be held back by Erza and Gray. Happy and Apollo jumped over to the Requip and Ice mage, avoiding the panicking fire dragon.

"CALM DOWN FLAME BRAIN! She's fine, look" Gray said to the thrashing slayer trying to get to his mate.

Natsu stopped long enough to see that Lucy was in fact fine and standing up, her fists were balled and she was glaring at Lisanna who was still flying.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BITCH! LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE SO PATHETIC! YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BEAT ME! NATSU IS GOING TO BE MINE AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MANY CHILDREN TOGETHER AND WE WILL BE SO HAPPY! YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT A FADED MEMORY!" Lisanna laughed out.

Lucy's resolve broke….and she snapped…..her calm demeanor completely disappearing…..she allowed her Dragon Force to completely come forth…..all the anger she had….all the hate she had….it was pouring out of her now….she refused to sit there any longer and listen to Lisanna belittle her…..she refused sit there any longer and listen to Lisanna threaten to steal HER mate away…..

She was completely engulfed in her magic but it was different now…..instead of the normal golden color it always was….it is now a dark blue and purple with white stars flowing around the swirling magic around her now….it looked like the nights sky…

"You're done Lisanna, I will end this fight here and now…" all of a sudden everyone felt a massive spike in Lucy's magic and were all stepping backwards, slightly afraid of the night magic whipping around her. Lisanna was even stopped dead in her tracks petrified of the magic she was feeling.

Natsu on the other hand didn't budge, he was basking in her magic, letting it flow through him, and his Dragon Soul emerged once more. Scales covered the sides of his face and arms, his fangs elongated and sharp, his eyes glowing yellow and bright as he watched his mate. Only one word flowed through his mind…

 _Mine_

Then he heard Lucy yell out….

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S SECRET ART: STELLER DARK: BLACKHOLE!"

She held out a hand and all of the night magic she produced formed into a ball in her palm, gradually growing in size until it was as large as her body. Once it stopped growing, Lucy used both of her hands to stabilize it and it began sucking in everything around it, all the debris from where Lucy landed on the ground was gone. The hole started sucking harder, and Lisanna found herself being pulled to the large ball.

"STOP!" She tried yelling out and she started struggling to fly away.

"NO! STOP!" She was being pulled closer and she was tiring quickly.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! STOP!" She was almost to the ball now, she was in a full blown hysteria now.

She was about to shout out again when she heard Lucy laugh, "You really think that I'm capable if killing someone? You really don't know me at all do you….I'm the light of Fairy Tail, I don't kill people. I protect and fight for those that I love and cherish, and you not only threatened me but you also threatened to take away someone who I love more than all of Earthland! I am just dealing out just punishment."

And then Lisanna was sucked completely into the black hole, she was being thrown all around the ball the debris that was sucked up first bashing and crashing into her helpless body as harsh winds spun her violently in all directions.

Then Lucy stopped the spell and the ball literally spit out a black and blue Lisanna, she was barely conscious. She walked over till she was standing directly above the defeated Take-over mage, "y-you're….a….d-damned…..mon…monster…" Lisanna barely wheezed out spitting out blood as she talked.

Dropping her Dragon Force completely, Lucy just smiled sweetly at her, "No, no monster," she leaned down closer to Lisanna, smile still plastered on her face, "I'm a dragon."

And she walked away….

The guild members erupted in cheers…..but it was short lived as they all heard an almost terrifying growl and a low almost husky sounding voice, "Everyone get inside the guild hall, I'm taking Lucy home. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is to bother us. We will be back at the guild tomorrow…maybe." Natsu commanded, he rushed over to the stunned Lucy picking her up bridal style and taking off in the direction of his home.

"WAIT! NATSU!" Gray tried yelling but he was already gone.

"Don't worry, they are just going to finish the process of becoming each other's mates is all. Buuuuut I would highly suggest taking his advice and just leaving them be." Apollo explained

"What exactly are they supposed to do to finish becoming mates?" Gray questioned and Apollo just grinned, "Do you really want to know?" Gray slightly paled, "on second thought maybe not." And everyone laughed out while walking back into the guild, Elfman trailing behind with a passed out Lisanna thrown over his shoulder.

Natsu had just reached his home when he kicked in the door, setting a still stunned Lucy down before closing and locking the door.

"Natsu….what's wr-"she tried saying but Natsu cut her off by pinning her against a wall and slamming his lips on hers.

He didn't give her time to pull away as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, using a hand to hold the back of her head. His tongue danced and played it hers in an epic battle for dominance, he trailed his other hand slowly down her side enticing a moan from his golden haired beauty.

He finally pulled away from her swollen and bruised lips, grabbing her shirt and ripping it off her body, exposing her black silk bra to his predatory eyes. "You have no idea….how hard it was for me to just stand there…and watch you in full out Dragon Force…..and release so much power that I literally bathed in it…..and not take you right then and there." His voice was so low, and his piercing yellow eyes were locked onto her shocked brown ones.

"Lucy…..I want you….I'm going to make you mine…..mine and mine alone…..no one else can EVER have you….we will become one tonight."

Then he let out a low growl, calling out to her dragon…

She shivered and instantly changed, dawning her dragon features once again as she let out a low growl of her own. That was when Natsu was hit with her erotically enticing scent as it started calling back to his.

Natsu grabbed her, pulling her back to his bedroom and pushed her towards his bed ripping off her jeans as she fell, leaving her exposed to him in just silken bra and panties. He ripped off his own leaving him in just boxers before jumping on top of her slamming his lips back on her, kissing her with so much force and so much passion that Lucy couldn't help the moans and groans that erupted from her chest.

Natsu left her abused lips only to trail scorching hot kisses down her neck and shoulders making sure to rub his scales against hers as he moved until he was facing her generously large covered chest, using a bit of his magic he burnt the offending piece of cloth that blocked his view of his beautiful mate.

"Oh god….Natsu…" Lucy was a moaning panting mess as Natsu grabbed hold of one of her larges breasts before latching his hot mouth on the other. Pinching and licking her nipples until they were fulling standing for him and begging for more attentions. Lucy arched her back shoving more of her chest to Natsu's greedy mouth and he growled in approval before switching and latching his mouth on the other.

"N-nat-su….AHH!" She moaned and growled loudly out

Natsu, seemingly satisfied with his treatments of her plentiful mounds, began trailing scorching kisses down her stomach, only to stop for a brief second, his eyes faded back to their beautiful onyx color as he trailed a genital thumb along her ribs to her hip that were covered in white scales but ripped down the middle was a scar.

"Not a day goes by am I ever going to be able to forgive myself for you almost dyeing…I can only hope that the future I give you will help make up for it."

He leaned over and gently kissed her scar rubbing the scales of his face along hers and Lucy only sighed, no words were needed to be heard by her mate.

His eyes flashed back to their glowing yellow color as he continued his trek downwards coming to a stop at the top of her covered womanhood, her calling scent was over powering the closer he got, now…he was drowning in it.

He growled lowly again as he almost whined out, "God Luce….you smell so fucking good, you're driving me crazy…" He then ripped off the last piece of clothing, leaving her completely exposed to his hungry eyes. She was flushed bright red and her glowing blue eyes were half lidded, every curve of her body covered in beautiful white scales just calling out to be touched by his heated hands.

"Natsu…." She whined out, she was so hot now. Her core was throbbing and dripping….aching to be touched by her mate. "Natsu….Natsu please….I need you..." she begged the male, squirming slightly under his gaze.

He obeyed and ran two heated fingers over her soaking lower lips coating them in her juices before plunging them into her, she was so tight, Natsu groaned at the feeling of her. Lucy moaned loud arching her back and thrusting her bountiful mounds into the air once again, at the feeling of finally being touched.

"Your soaked Luce…and your so fucking tight…." he was barely coherent at this point, finally feeling and seeing her heated core just waiting for him to plunge into its depths as he worked his fingers in and out of her adding a third to join in. Thrusting them a few more times, he finally pulled his fingers out seeing them covered in her juices, he brought them to his waiting mouth as he licked a small bit just to taste her. His dick jumped in the confines of his boxers at the taste, begging and pleading to be freed as it painfully throbbed. He growled loudly as he sucked and licked the rest of her ungodly delicious essence off his fingers.

"You taste so good….I have to have more…." Ignoring his pains as he bent down face mere inches away from her silken folds.

He let loose his tongue and with an exploratory lick, slid it from the bottom of her slit to the top pausing when he hit her bundle of nerves earning him an extra loud moan.

"AHHHH!...N-natsu…." She called out panting and squirming, thrusting her hips up to feel more of his scorching mouth only for him to pin her hips down. Her coil was tightening as she got closer and closer to her release.

He began with circles, going around the swelling bud listening to her moans and screams to guide him. He then moved a hand up replacing his tongue with a thumb as he continued his circular action and slid his tongue down her slit to her opening before shoving his tongue inside her.

Lucy screamed as she shot her hands down and gripped his pink locks, pulling his head closer to her slit.

"AAHHH…oh god…Natsu….right there don't stop…" she was so close….she pleaded him as she dug her nails into the back of his head, it bothered him not as he was lost in a sea of her moans, tastes and smells. His instincts taken over, screaming at him to make her his and he pulled away, leaving Lucy whining and growling at the loss. Her coil so tightly wound up that she was afraid she would break if she didn't release it.

He stood up looking down at her pouting face and finally pulled off his boxers leaving him fully exposed to her seeing eyes, and they went wide…He….was….huge…and Lucy was worried that he wasn't going to fit.

Seeing her slightly panicked he reached a hand up to her face and lightly ran his fingers down the scales on her cheek, "Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you." He said with a gentle voice.

He climbed in between her legs again, gripping himself as he ran his swollen head over her slit, coating it in her juices. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly pushed himself in closing his eyes as he hissed at the wonderfully tight feeling of her around his swollen manhood, he finally stopped when he reached her purity barrier. Looked back up at her he brought his thumb back to her swollen clit and began rubbing circles again. Lucy closed her eyes and threw her head back moaning loud, her coil tightened all over again, bringing her closer and closer to that explosive release she oh so desperately needed.

"HHAAAHHH….N-n-nat-su…I-I'm…..g-gonna…." He picked up the pace and pushed slightly harder and she came undone.

She screamed out a very loud moan arching her back as a violent blast of colors blinded her vision, she felt a white hot explosion rocket through her body numbing her from her head to her toes. At the peak of her orgasm Natsu thrusted his hips forward breaking her barrier, Lucy only felt slight discomfort as her body was still completely numb.

Natsu waited for her to come down from her high before he gave small experimental thrusts and Lucy moan loudly again bucking her hips up to meet his, he moaned out loud as he took that as his que and gripped her hips as he started slow movements in and out of her, hissing and growling as he went.

Lucy grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into his back, and he loved the feeling. It only egged him on even more as his thrusts became harder and faster. Lucy's coil was tightening all over again as she was left a sloppy moaning mess, "Natsu….harder….please" she bagged the heated male.

He obeyed yet again, as the sounds of skin slapping and sloshing noises were heard all throughout the bedroom.

Then suddenly both of their mouths started to glow, their magic's pouring in and waiting patiently for both slayers to reach their undoing and mark their mate.

"Oh god Natsu…..ooohhhh….I'm s-so close….." Lucy moan out again

Natsu quicken and hardened his thrusts as he grunted out through gritted teeth, "Me…..too…"

The glow in their mouths became almost blinding as the two came undone, Natsu bending down mid orgasm and sinking his elongated fangs in to the left side of her neck as Lucy lifted up and sunk her fangs into the junction of his left shoulder and neck.

The magic that pooled in their mouths now flew into each other's bodies as they officially became one, the others magic twisting and blending in their bodies the more and more of their magic they gave the other.

Finally coming down from their highs and feeling Dragon Force receding, they finally pulled out their fangs from the other's flesh. Natsu then pulled out and rolled over so he was lying next to his mate. Both panting and feeling each other's magic coursing through their bodies as their marks started to take form. It was a wonderfully warm feeling for both as they were lulled into a state of absolute bliss and peacefulness.

Natsu looked down at Lucy, who already fell asleep and smiled as he rolled to his side facing her and pulled her close to his chest, grabbing the covers and pulling them over both their bodies.

"Goodnight, my beautiful mate." He whisper to her before allowing sleep to claim him too.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **O_O**_

 _ **I…..AM…SO…..NERVOUS….**_

 _ **I really hope I did good for you guys T_T**_

 _ **My first time writing dirty things lol**_

 _ **And just think….I'm going to have to somehow find a way to do this all over again for Alphas…. -_-**_

 _ **Please for the love of all of everythings…let me know how I did….**_

 _ **I'm nervous lol**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a panicking tkitty o_O**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sooooo….I think I've officially gotten my first bad review? Though I can't really take it seriously lol**_

 _ **Apparently my story is cliché shit…..**_

 _ **And I don't really give a fuck lol.**_

 _ **I got my idea from reading other peoples stories yes BUT this one is mine, made up from my messed up brain.**_

 _ **And you know what, I've gotten so much positive feedback from ya'll, that one person isn't gonna make me quit anytime soon.**_

 _ **SO! That being said it's pretty plain and simple, if you don't like my story….Don't Read It…**_

 _ **I don't judge, never have never will….**_

 _ **I do have to give a big shout out to my main squeeze:**_

' _ **MarSofTheGalaxies' - this is a fantastical lady right here XD**_

 _ **ANNNNNYWAYS…love from a tkitty**_

 _ **Chapter 11 ya'll…**_

* * *

After everyone piled back into the guild hall, Elfman carried the still passed out Lisanna to the infirmary where he, Mira and Makarov were waiting to speak to her.

Back down in the hall, sitting on the bar, poor Apollo was getting surrounded and bombarded with questions left and right about Natsu and his sister.

"So what exactly did Natsu mean when he said no one is to bother them?"

"What did he mean by he would maybe be back tomorrow?"

"Why did he growl like that after Lucy beat Lisanna?"

"What was Lucy talking about when she said mate?"

"Why did she change her name?"

"Are they really together now?"

Poor guy didn't even have a chance to answer one question before he was asked multiple more, he did find relief though when a loud booming voice rang throughout the entire guild hall, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" everyone froze.

There is only one thing nobody wants to cross, and it's an angry Erza.

She pushed her way past everyone till she was standing at the bar in front of a ball of Apollo, she reached down, picking him up before walking over to her teams table and sitting down with him.

"Now Ollo, can you please tell us what's going on." She asked

Apollo finally uncurled himself, looking around the guild first before sighing, "Aye, I can. At least I can tell you what I know."

Everyone nodded their understandings before pulling up chairs or standing around the two,

"Ok well first of all, Natsu said no one is to bother them because it would not be wise to interrupt two slayers mid-mating. Their mating is basically them becoming one, magic, body and soul, and from what dad told us they should be able to consume each other's elements to gain power back or just feeding. By the time they are finished and mark each other they will be, by dragon terms, married. Dragon's themselves only get one mate in their life time, meaning they can only love one dragon ever. The same goes for Dragon Slayers, those two will only have each other for the rest of their lives. It is physically impossible for them to love another."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute Ollo. So you're saying that right now, those two are having some type of ceremony and marrying each other?" Gray asked

"In a matter of speaking, yes, they are."

"Ok, well how exactly do they do this 'ceremony' then?" Erza asked

"That is where my knowledge is a bit lax, but from what dad told Luce the two have to become intimate and towards the end of their intimacy their magic's will flow into their mouths, at both of their climaxes they have to bite each other, after breaking skin, the magic that formed in their mouths with flow into the other for as long as their fangs are in each other."

Everyone at this point was red faced and coughing awkwardly, clearly wanting to take back their curiosities about the two.

"Snake-boy there is right." Gajeel grunted out from his usual spot in the corner of the guild, everyone turned to look at him for a second before turning back to the dragonkin.

Gray was laughing though, "I didn't think that flame headed moron would ever get a girl, let alone get laid!"

Erza cleared her throat again, her face was still very flushed, "O-ok….we at least know n-now why Natsu doesn't want t-to be interrupted, next question, Lucy said her name was no longer Heartfilia but now Celestial. Could you elaborate more on that Ollo?"

"Oh, that one's easy. Lucy didn't want anything to do with her actual father's name anymore, so she changed it for our dad, Draco. Technically my name is Apollo Celestial, at least in Luce's eyes. Dad didn't seem to mind it either." Apollo had a smile on his face, "though now it won't matter if she changed it or not because after they are mated she will be Lucy Dragneel from now on."

Everyone nodded their understandings, then Levy decided to walk up to ask her question, "Ok, so it's safe to assume that those two are together now, but what I'm wondering is how long has this been going on?"

Apollo laughed out, "Actually that's an easy one too, this whole thing started with their fight on the training grounds. I know the other slayers heard it, as well as the Exceeds but after they activated Dragon Force, they started calling out to each other. When they got answers back that's when the fight really started, for them it was a matter of proving to the other that they were strong enough. It's actually kind of gruesome for dragons though, if a dragons mate can't withstand their power they will be killed, and a dragon without a mate will eventually die themselves. The same is for Dragon Slayers and the fact that their duel ended in a tie only sealed the deal for them sort of speak. They were equal with each other and there for worthy of each other. That's when this started." He finally finished.

"I have a question Ollo," Happy had flown over and landed on the table next to the dragonkin, "Why did Natsu growl at us after Lushi won the battle?"

"Yea…why did he growl at everyone when we started running to Lucy?" Levy asked

The whole guild heard a scoff come from Gajeel, "You guys seriously didn't see or feel Salamander in Dragon Force?"

Many heads were shaking no, "We were mainly focused on Lucy then see what flame brain was doing." Gray said.

"You guys taking off to bunny-girl after she won, was a challenge for mates to Salamander. His growl was basically him saying 'mine'." He grunted out before leaning back against the wall closing his eyes.

"Well, I feel we should wait to ask anymore questions until Natsu and Lucy have returned. For now let us enjoy the night!" Erza called out and everyone cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile during Apollo's interrogations, Lisanna awoke to less than pleasant faces around her bed in the infirmary.

She didn't say anything, she didn't even move as she just looked at the three around her, that is until she was fed up with the silence.

"WHAT!" she finally shouted out, "You here to scold me? You here to tell me how disappointed you are with me? Come on, out with it already I don't got all day." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Mira and Elfman both sighed, Makarov didn't do anything. He just stayed seated with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He would wait his turn.

"Lisanna…..what happened to you?" Mira finally whispered out

"What do you mean what happened to me? Nothing happened to me besides getting beat by a stupid blonde bitch. What else is there?" she sneered out.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What happened to our sweet, loving little sister who loved her family and guild and would never hurt anyone?" Mira heatedly yelled out and Elfman put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"She died, when I got my heart broken by stupid Bickslow when he cheated on me with another woman! My only reason for coming back was to make Natsu forgive me then I was going to steal him away from everyone and keep him all for myself. But that dumb bitch just had to come crawling back, forcing him to be with her instead of me. She probably brain washed him, hell she was probably the one who put the "spell" on everyone in the guild, that way you would all feel bad and give her all the attention when she came back!" Lisanna was fuming now, every word she said she was throwing her hands in the air trying to prove her point.

Mira had enough, "STOP! JUST STOP IT! You obviously have no idea who Lucy really is….She's a kind and sweet girl, she lights up everyone's world by just walking in the guild every day and when she wasn't here for three years it was like there was a constant rain cloud hovering over everyone. At first we didn't know why but after we found out Lucy was gone and we were under a spell put on us by Lucy's own father to get her to leave and come to him we were even lower. We felt horrible because we all felt that we would have never forgotten about her and you know what….Natsu and Levy took it the hardest. Their best friend was gone because of us forgetting!" Mira stopped yelling to catch her breath, she just glared at her sister.

"He wasn't the same after what you did to him either, he barely ate, he barely slept, we hardly ever seen him because he was either alone on mission or refused to come to the guild at all. It wasn't until after Lucy finally came home and forgave everyone without a second thought that he finally started going back to the old Natsu."

Mira finally turned away from her sister, too angry and too hurt to look at her any longer, "Natsu deserves someone like Lucy, someone who will love him for who he is, will protect him without a second thought and will never break his heart. You do not fit any of those spots Lisanna and I don't want someone as cold hearted as you for a sister either." She whispered, tears finally falling. Then she walked out, never turning around.

Elfman said nothing, he only looked to Lisanna clear disappointment written all over his face before he shook his head and followed after Mira closing the door to the infirmary behind him.

Makarov finally opened his eyes to look at the youngest Take-over mage, "Do you understand now, the rifts you have caused your family? Do you understand the pain you have not only left but brought back as well?" he asked with a serious face.

"It doesn't matter anyways, they both clearly just disowned me as their sister. I have nothing now and it's all her fault." She said anger and hate in her voice.

"No, Lucy has nothing to do with your actions. You chose to break Natsu's heart, you chose to run off with another man, you chose to come back and try to lay some type of claim over him and you also chose to challenge Lucy. Tell me Lisanna, did you actually mean it when you said you were going to kill her?" he asked

"Yes I did, every word. I want her gone from this world, if she didn't show up and pull her pity me party and if I didn't get stuck in Edolas I would still be the center of attention right now." Hatred still evident in her voice.

Makarov could only sigh, "Then you leave me no choice…..Lisanna…..you are here by expelled from Fairy Tail."

He removed her guild mark before standing up and walking to the door. "I will allow you time to heal, but you must be gone before tomorrow." And then he was gone, the sound of the door closing behind him the only thing she heard.

"I'm not finished yet….." she whispered out before she shakily stood up from her bed, making her way to the window, she crawled out and slowly walked away from her family, her guild and her life.

* * *

The next morning at Natsu's home, he was just waking up.

Opening his eyes, he took in the site of his room for a brief second before looking down to the woman who was still sleeping peacefully on his chest.

' _I can't believe last night actually happened…It's almost like a dream come true, Lucy is my mate and I am hers'_ he thought with a big grin on his face.

He reached up and touched the sore spot between his neck and shoulder, _'I wonder what it looks like….it should of taken form last night while we were sleeping.'_

Suddenly Lucy began to stir, "hum….Natsu….you talk too much…go back to sleep _._ " Then she rolled to her side in an attempt at falling back to sleep.

Natsu's grin only seemed to get bigger, "Hey Luce?"

"Yea Natsu?" she asked still facing away from him

"Turn around and look at me for a second."

She complied, rolling over slowly till she was looking at him.

"Watch my face ok?" he asked

"Ok?" she said as she rose a brow, "Natsu, what's all this about?"

Instead of answering her, Natsu thought, _'Can you hear me Luce?'_

Her eyes went wide and he just laughed, "Seems we're some of the few with bonds strong enough to be able to hear each other's thoughts." He said as he pulled her closer and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "It's crazy to think that we're mates finally huh?"

"Aye, but I wouldn't want anybody but you Luce."

She laughed, "That was really cheesy you know, what do you say we get up and head to the guild? I'm sure everyone is wondering about us now."

He sighed, "Yeaaa, you're probably right. I just wanted you all to myself." He started pouting

She laughed as she kissed his cheek before standing up not even bothering to cover herself anymore and Natsu sucked in a hard breath.

"Luuuce…." He growled out through clenched teeth.

She just walked closer to the bedroom door swaying her hips a little more as she went, "I'm gonna go take a shower before we leave, ok?" He didn't say anything, didn't even move, he was hypnotized by her shapely hips and ass she was teasing him with.

She peeked over her shoulder, _'You could always join me'_ she thought and he snapped his eyes to hers and she winked before walking out and to the bathroom.

It took him a bit to register what she said before he bolted out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom.

He found her standing in front of the mirror, her hair moved to the right as she inspected the mark on her neck. She lightly ran her fingers over top of it, the smile never left her face.

' _Beautiful'_ she thought

"Yea it is" Natsu said with a smile as well and she turned looking to his mark that matched hers perfectly.

It was a raging red and golden flame that had small blue and white stars flowing through it, perfectly blending of both their magic's into one. They couldn't be happier.

Lucy twisted to the shower to turn it on when Natsu decided to walk up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist when she stood tall again.

He kissed the mark on her neck and she shivered at the new pleasurable feeling the mark gave her and she moaned out loud.

"Ya know Luce, it's not very wise to tease a dragon." He half growled half purred in her ear, while he pushed his hips against hers letting her feel his hardening length touching and rubbing against her ass.

She moaned again before turning around in his arms wrapping hers around his neck, she smirked "and you should know it's not very wise to keep a dragon waiting for her treasure." She purred right back.

Lust instantly flashed in his onyx eyes as he bent down and claimed her lips against his. He parted her lips immediately and the battle for dominance began, Natsu smirked against her lips when he won. She growled at him, _'don't get cocky, I let you win.'_ She thought while still kissing him.

He pulled away and laughed, "Suuuure ya did Luce." And he winked at her before stepping into the shower, pulling her in behind him.

She stepped under the water first, sighing happily when the scolding hot water cascaded over her body. Natsu watched her for a minuet as the water rolled off her pale skin making it glisten as it fell to the shower floor, he smirked to himself stepping closer to her reaching out a hand and very lightly ran a finger along her folds.

She squeaked out not expecting the sudden touch, "EEP!, NATSU!" she tried to yell at him but all thought was lost to her when his wondering finger pushed inside, curling and wiggling as he thrust it in and out of her. She gripped his shoulders dropping her head to his chest allowing the hot water to roll off her back while she was drunk on the pleasure he was giving her.

He slowly added in a second thrusting more as he pushed farther inside of her still curling his fingers in an attempt to find her sweet spot. Lucy was left a moaning, panting mess as she just dug her nails harder into Natsu's shoulders, the coil inside her already starting to tighten and heat up.

Natsu snaked his other arm around her waist pushing on her back in an attempt to keep her from escaping his pleasurable fingers.

"aahh…hhhaaa….N-Natsu…..d-don't….don't stop…" She panted and begging as she thrust her hips against his sinful fingers.

He smirked again bringing his mouth to her ear whispering, "I wasn't planning on it." He added a third, feeling her stretch and pulse around his fingers. He nibbled on her ear lobe some before pushing his tongue out, running it down her ear to her neck stopping at her mate mark as he licked, kissed and sucked on it.

Stopping his mouth he purred against her skin, "Come for me Luce." He sped up his actions, curling even farther inside of her finally brushing against her sweet spot and she screamed out. Throwing her head back as her body convulsed and her insides sucked his fingers farther into her.

Slowly coming down from her high, she panted as she looked up to her mate only to find the biggest, proudest smirk plastered all over his face. He pulled his fingers out of her looking straight into her eyes as he brought them to his mouth licking and sucking on them, cleaning all of her juices off. She sucked in a breath at the erotic sight before her before she came up with an idea, though careful not to think about it, she inwardly smirked.

With still wobbly legs she switched him spots letting the water run over him now, he did just as she planned and put his head under closing his eyes when the water ran down his face.

She then preceded to kneel down careful not to let him know what she was planning, when she finally heard him sigh happily under the water, she licked up the side of his still rock hard shaft.

He….jumped and a hiss escaped his mouth through clenched teeth and she took that as her que and slowly engulfed his length into her hot mouth, gripping the rest that she could not fit with a lone hand. Rolling her tongue along his head licking underneath at his sweet spot, making his whole body jolt with pleasure.

His head dropped down towards his chest eyes still closed, as he took a wide stance, gripping the walls of the shower till his knuckles were white in a poor attempt at keeping him grounded on Earthland. Panting, groaning, growling, and moaning, she was slowing turning him into a pile of mush, he was using every last bit of strength he had just to keep himself standing.

' _Natsuuuu'_ she purred in his mind and he snapped his eyes open and almost lost it when he found her soulful chocolate eyes looking directly up at him as she bobbed her head up and down his length moving her hand in time with her mouth, still swirling her un-realistically talented tongue along his sweet spot.

This woman was gonna be the death of him he concluded as he felt himself falling closer to his oblivion. All reasoning was lost when he felt a hand sneakily roam its way up his inner thighs as she gently cupped his balls, rolling them around and very lightly squeezing them.

That was it….he was done….blinded by a flash of light in his eyes, he roared out as he shot himself to the back of her throat and she quickly swallowed everything he gave her, liking the fact that he tasted like cinnamon, just like his scent.

She gave him a couple hard sucks making sure she got every single drop of his juices and he jolted backwards forcing his dying erection out of her mouth as he still gripped the walls to keep himself standing. His legs were shaking and he was still panting heavily when he heard her giggle at him, "W-what's *pant* s-so *deep breath* funny?" he asked as he sent her a playful glare.

She just laughed as she stood up, "Oooohhhhh, nothing much. Just a little pay back." And she winked at him earning her a growl and an eye roll.

FINALLY finishing up with their shower, they dressed and walked hand in hand to the guild, talking, laughing and smiling the whole way. They were truly happy and nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..**_

 _ **I was gonna write more about when they made it to the guild hall BUUUUUUUUUUT I decided that this as probably a really good stopping point lol**_

 _ **Let me know how I did!**_

 _ **And yes yes Alphas is next, I'll start working on the next chapter here soon.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sooooooo….I just wanted to point out…..that you guys…..are fan-fucking-tastic! XD**_

 _ **Just sayin'**_

 _ **The amount of love and support I've gotten for my stories has been wonderful.**_

 _ **I STILL can't believe that you guys have enjoyed my crap ass writing.**_

 _ **I absolutely love getting to read reviews too.**_

 _ **I've gotten so many great ideas from everyone that weren't far off from what I was already thinking.**_

 _ **It's like our brains are one O_O**_

 _ **This some sci-fi shit….I love it.**_

 _ **I'm getting off track huh…..SORRY!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 12 YA'LL!**_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy expected several things when they walked into the guild that afternoon:

Be completely overwhelmed the moment they walked through the door and bombarded with multiple questions by all members.

Be pulled away by their same gender friends and forced to spill their guts entirely about what happened between them.

Be pulled away first by their team members and questioned, with some not so subtle threats thrown in the direction of Natsu.

Hearing Mira squeal at the top of her lungs and faint.

The older members teasing them with dirty jokes that could make a grown ass man blush fifty shades of red.

But what they did not expect - silence and evil grins.

"Well hello you two, I trust your night went well?" Mira said with a voice overly laced with sweetness, Lucy's teeth actually started to hurt.

They both started backing up slowly towards the doors to make a break for it when they heard an overly authoritative voice behind them, "I hope you two weren't planning on leaving…right?" The pair jumped and whirled around.

How the hell did Ezra manage to get behind them without them knowing?

"N-no, E-Erza. Of c-c-orse not, me and N-Natsu were j-just wanting some f-fresh air. Right Natsu?" Lucy shuddered out, looking over her shoulder to Natsu for help but said male was cowering behind his mate gulping very loud.

"A-aye sir…" He squeaked out, chancing a peek over Lucy's shoulder at the intimidating woman who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I do believe you two owe the guild some explanations, yes?" Erza rose a brow at the two slayers, daring them to challenge her. Satisfied when she received rapid head nods from both she started to walk in the direction of the bar and Mira, expecting the two dragons to follow obediently.

Lucy, seeing their chance, _'Natsu come on were making a break for it. I'd rather live in the mountains for the rest of our lives then suffer the endless torment and teasing that is bound to come.'_

Natsu made sure to hide his wicked grin, _'I like your thinkin' Luce'_

As soon as Erza was far enough away, Lucy activated 'Meteor', grabbed Natsu's wrist and they both took off out the doors at an incredible speed that everyone had no time to react.

Well…almost everyone…

Lucy and Natsu were pushing themselves to go as fast as humanly possible, this wasn't about teasing anymore…this was life or death…because gaining on the slayers were a white and red haired demon with sick twisted smiles and suffocating demonic energy.

They would have nightmares for the rest of their lives if they managed to survive this…

' _Natsu I just want you to know, if we don't survive this, I love you and I'll see you in the afterlife'_

' _I love you too Luce'_

An explosion was heard, pain was felt then nothing but blackness.

A while later Lucy was starting to stir when she heard voices, snickers, and full blown laughter all around her.

Completely coming too, Lucy opened her eyes and was able to make out that both she and Natsu had been caught and knocked out, they were currently tied to chairs and both said chairs were neatly placed in front of each other, in the very center of the guild hall with every single member standing around them.

Natsu apparently came too first because all the males of the guild were surrounding him, he was scowling and glaring at each of them.

"Wow flame brain, we didn't think you had it in ya."

"Yea Natsu, we all just assumed you were gay."

Natsu turned bright red, "OI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? I AIN'T GAY!"

"Can't blame us for thinkin' it Salamander, with the pink hair n' all"

"IT'S SALMON! AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL ITS NATURAL!"

"It's pink…"

Poor Natsu just growled…Lucy decided it was time to intervene

' _Natsu…'_

He shot his eyes up to Lucy's, instantly relaxing and smiled, _'Thank the gods, I was starting to worry that you'd never wake up. I think Erza and Mira took it too far this time though, can't bust these ropes…I'm pretty sure they're magic cancelers.'_

She just shrugged her shoulders, _'We gave it our best shot.'_ She thought, smiling at her mate.

The interaction between the two did not go unnoticed and they heard an ear piercing squeal,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! BABIES! SO MANY BABIES! PINK HAIRED BROWN EYED, BLONDE HAIRED ONYX EYED BABIES! Maybewewillgetluckyandtheywillproduceanewcolor….PEACH HAIRED BABIES WITH BROWN AND ONYX EYES! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!"

Mira fainted after her 'little' outburst.

Now it was Lucy's turn to be surrounded once all the girls snapped out of their trance listening to Mira.

"What happened Lucy?"

"Yea we want details,"

"Are you and Natsu really together now?"

"What's with that flame on your neck?"

"Natsu has a flame too,"

"Oh yea he does doesn't he, what does that mean Lucy?"

Lucy was so overwhelmed from the girls crowding around her that she didn't hear or see another put her mouth right beside her ear…

"Soooooooo, little Miss Lucy…."

' _Oh god….anybody but her…'_

' _Tough it out Luce, your strong'_

"We heard from a little dragon, that you and Natsu got busy last night…"

Cana was practically purring in Lucy's ear as she slid herself down onto her thighs, straddling the poor flushed slayer.

"OLLO! HELP ME!" Lucy tried calling for her brother

"NO CAN DO LUCE, SORRY!" Apollo just laughed out from his spot next to Happy on the bar's counter.

"TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" She pouted out

"I DO LUCE, VERY MUCH SO! BUT YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN WITH THIS ONE!" He yelled back laughing at her again before going back to his food and talking with a snickering Happy, who was munching on a fish.

That's when the most embarrassing questions seemed to flow effortlessly out of the Card mages mouth:

"Sooooooooo…

How big is his dick?

Did you scream?

Did he push you up against a wall and pound into you?

Or did he take you to the bed and rock your world?

Did you scream his name when you came?

Did he scream yours?

How did he taste?

You were a virgin right?

Did he go down on you?

Did you suck him off?

How many positons did you do?

Did you fuck again this morning?

Come on Lucy, satisfy me with blunt, dirty, details…"

Lucy and Natsu were so red at this point, Lucy was sure they rivaled Erza hair.

"Alright C-Cana that's e-enough…" Erza tried to sound intimidating but completely failed, she and all the other girls, were just as red as the two just listening to the drunk's endless questions.

"Aww, you guys are no fun. How am I supposed to satisfy my fascinations if you won't let me found out what it's like to fuck a dragon?" Cana bluntly pouted out before leaving her spot on Lucy's thighs.

Lucy felt steam flowing out of her ears and the guild decided to show mercy on the two, untying them. They really didn't want to hear any answers to Cana's many 'suggestive' questions, they just wanted to tease and poke fun at the couple.

Finally free of their restraints, Natsu wasted no time grabbing Lucy and smashing her against his chest while he glared at all the guild members growling out, "I'm gonna make this clear now, Lucy is MINE! Touch her and I'll burn you to a crisp…"

Lucy's muffled giggle was heard by all and the guilds faces softened.

"Don't worry Natsu, we are all so happy for you two!" Mira clapped, bouncing up and down excitedly after she recovered from her explosion. "I expect to see bundles of mini Lucy and Natsu's running around soon."

Lucy freed herself from his grasp and walked over to the excited demon, Natsu trailing behind her, "Sorry Mira, no can do. No babies yet, we're not ready." Lucy plainly said as she and her mate plopped themselves down on bar stools, Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist. "Can we get some food though? We're starved." Lucy asked and Natsu nodded.

Mira pouted, "WHAT?! Why not? I want to be an aunty and god mother…"

Lucy just laughed, "Sorry Mira, when all this first started with Natsu and I, I went to an enchanter and had him put a spell on dad's necklace to prevent pregnancy. It'll stay until I decide to remove it."

Mira pouted some more before she turned to walk into the kitchen and sulk about not getting pink haired brown eyed, blonde haired onyx eyed or peach haired babies, as she made massive plates of food for the starving slayers.

Apollo crawled up his sister's arm to wrap himself back around his spot on her neck.

Nuzzling his face against her cheek he asked, "You're not mad at me right sis?"

Lucy looked at his confused for a second before she laughed, "Whaaaat? Of course not Ollo, I could never be mad at you." She gave her brother a reassuring smile.

"Good, because that was scary." He said and she felt him shiver, Lucy just laughed again.

Mira came back out of the kitchen, pout still clear as day on her face, and set down several plates piled high with mountains of food and the two slayers drooled before both dug in, devouring everything Mira gave them.

When they were finished, they decided to answer SOME of the many questions they were asked by their family. Going over what their marks meant, that they could talk to each other telepathically, that they were indeed bound to each other body and soul, not to mention their magics as well. They went over the fact that they were indeed now married, according to dragon terms, they were actually very thankful of the little dragonkin for explaining so much to the guild already.

"So how does it work exactly with your magic?" Gray asked and everyone else nodded

They thought about it for a second before both realized something, they had no idea. They didn't think to try out their magics this morning to see what changed.

"Actually we don't know…We haven't tried to use any besides 'Meteor'." Lucy finally said

"Well try it out, we want to see!" Levy excitedly said

Natsu and Lucy both held out a hand and poured their magic into it, lighting their hands up and both the slayers and guild were in awe at what they finally seen.

Natsu now had waves of golden light and white and blue stars flowing through his fire.

Lucys' golden light now had raging fire flowing and twisting around with it.

"Oh wow…your magics are even more beautiful now." Levy whispered out, her eyes were still wide.

"Yes, beautiful indeed." Erza said with a smile on her face

Lucy and Natsu put out their hands before looking at each other and smiled.

"You guys are so cute." Mira gushed, and the rest of the guild just laughed before going back to whatever they were doing before.

Gray walked up to the two throwing an arm around Natsu's shoulders, "I'm happy for you two, and flame shit, you better not hurt her or you'll have the entire guild on your ass."

Natsu just scoffed, "Tsk, like I would ever hurt Luce. The hell you take me for snow cone."

"I agree with Gray Natsu, hurt Lucy in any way and you shall have to deal with me." Erza stated, demonic energy back, cracking her knuckles as she glared down at him.

Natsu shrunk back, eyes wide, and swallowing thickly he whispered out, "Y-yes m-m-ma'am"

Lucy decided to remove the glare off her mate, "Actually Erza Gray, Natsu and I need your help with something."

Erza's glare disappeared as she looked to Lucy, "What can we help you with Lucy?"

"Ollo and I are going to move in with Natsu and Happy, we need help remodeling their home so all of us can live there comfortably. Do you think you two could help us?" Lucy asked, her wide brown eyes piercing the very heart and soul of the Requip and Ice mages. How the hell could they say no when she's giving them the biggest puppy dog face ever.

"How about this Lucy, you leave us the funds to remodel with, while you and Natsu take a two week mission. I'll get the rest of the guild to help and by the time you guys return your house shall be finished." Erza suggested

Lucy brightened, a smile very wide on her face, "REALLY?! You guys would to that for us?"

"Of course, I know you've already said it several times that you forgive us but this is a way for the guild to make it up to you for what happened." Erza said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Apollo used it to crawl up her arm and rest himself underneath her red hair.

"Don't worry about it Erza, you know Lucy isn't one to hold grudges." Apollo said while nuzzling the Requip mage.

"I agree with her though Luce, you and Natsu get out of here and spend some time together. I'll stay here and help out with the remodel and make sure they make it exactly how you would like it." He said next, looking to his sister.

Lucy jumped off her stool and crashed herself into the older woman's body, squeezing her in a tight hug, "Thank you Erza." She whispered out before letting go and running to the request board.

Natsu just smiled, "Thanks guys, I know this will mean a lot to her. It means a lot to me too."

"Eh, don't sweat it pyro. It's just nice to not see you all depressed n' shit, just keep her happy." Gray said folding his arms over his bare chest.

Lucy came running over with a mission in hand, "Come on Natsu I have the perfect one and it's only a three day walk from here." She was smiling brightly

"Alright Luce, lets head to home to pack then we'll head out. Erza we will leave jewels for you for the remodel at the house." He said flashing his signature toothy grin.

They were just getting ready to head out the doors when Master stopped them, "Hold on you two, before you go I have an announcement for the entire guild."

The two slayers turned to face the small man sitting one the railings of the second level as did the rest of the members, "What's up gramps?" Natsu asked

"I would like to announce that as soon as you two are back and your house is finished being built, we are going to be judging again for who will be participating in this year's S-class trials." Makarov said and the guild cheered

"Alright! It's about time we had trials again, can't wait to kick some ass!" Gray said

"AWESOME! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted out jumping up and down

Lucy just laughed

"Alright you two, be safe and we will see you back in two weeks' time." Makarov said as he shooed the two out the doors.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **I know this is a bit shorter then I would normally do with this story, I sorry T_T**_

 _ **But next chapter we will start the trials**_

 _ **Wouldn't mind some opinions on what each of their tests should be**_

 _ **I have some ideas but I wouldn't mind knowing what you guys think and want too.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**SOOOOOOO**_

 _ **I know it's been FOOOOORRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEERRRRRR since I put out a chapter for Celestial**_

 _ **BUT**_

 _ **I really wanted to finish Alphas, my brain was really set on finishing that story before I did anything else. Lol**_

 _ **Then I came up with the next chapter for SbLs, so I had to write that out next...**_

 _ **I swear I haven't forgotten about Celestial T_T**_

 _ **CHAPTER 13 Y'ALL**_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were making their way home to pack and they were just chatting away about the new information they received.

"I can't believe Gramps is finally going to have S-class trials!" Natsu said while throwing his fist in the air, "He hasn't had any in years, I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy just giggled at her mate, "What exactly are the S-class trials?" she asked

"Oh! That's right, you weren't with us yet the last time we had them, if I remember right the last trial we had Erza and Mira became S-class. Anyways, Gramps will judge us based on how many and how successful the missions are that we do over a month's time. After that Gramps with pick a few of us who proved ourselves 'worthy' to compete in the trials. To be honest I have no idea what you have to do in the trials themselves, I guess Gramps changes them every time he has had one." Natsu explained

"I see…" Lucy said while she thought about the trials.

"It's a bit nerve wreaking since you have no idea what Gramps is going to have planned but I guess that could add to the excitement of it too. We're going to have to work hard then after we get back so he chooses us." Lucy smiled to her mate

"Aye! That's the spirit Luce!" Natsu excitedly shouted out as he grabbed her hand running the rest of the way to their home.

After they made it back to the house they each packed their packs, making sure to leave the jewel Loke saved for Lucy on the living room table, before they headed out and started the three day walk to their mission site.

* * *

They'd been walking for a few hours now in complete silence, it was comfortable and peaceful as they just relished in the feel of each other while taking in the sights and sounds all around them. The sun was only a couple hours away from calling upon the moon and stars to take its place.

Lucy though after a while started getting a nagging feeling in her gut, one that hasn't really gone away since her fight with Lisanna, she figured now would be as good a time as any to finally figure out what actually happened.

"Hey Natsu?" she asked the male

"What's up Luce?" he asked looking down at her

She fidgeted for a second before taking a deep breath in, she looked up at him and asked, "Natsu, what actually happened between you and Lisanna? I did just kind of beat her in a fight over something that I still don't really know the full story of. You don't have to tell me by any means if your still not ready but it's been really bothering me since I got back."

Natsu visibly stiffened and took his eyes off his mate to look straight ahead.

He finally sighed, "Nah Luce, it's about time you knew. Everyone else already knows so it's only fair you do as well since she sort of dragged you right in the middle of it."

Lucy only nodded her head, looking up at the male, letting him know that she was listening.

"Lisanna was really distant with me and had been for quite a while. It was actually starting to get really annoying at the time because Happy was distant with me too so I didn't really have anyone around me."

Lucy squeezed his hand reassuring him that she was there before he continued again.

"I had noticed that she was hanging around the Thunder God Tribe for quite a while but I didn't really think anything of it that is until she started smelling like Bickslow and only him. I had my suspicions about the two of them but I was stupid enough to just push them aside and I kept reminding myself that she would never do that and she loved me."

His brows started to scrunch together and his teeth were clenched.

"I knew the truth really, I did. But I just didn't want to believe it, it should have been a dead giveaway when she flat out refused to sleep with me. I wasn't even looking for sex at all it was more of a companionship thing because I felt truly alone."

Lucy took a sharp breath in, shaking slightly before reeling back her jealous feelings, there was no need for them.

"Then one day when I was in the guild I asked Mira if she had seen Lisanna since I hadn't seen her at all that day. Mira told me that she had been to the guild earlier but said she wasn't feeling good and was going to go home for the rest of the day."

Natsu's chest started to ache a little having to relive all these painful memories again and he took his free hand and rubbed his chest in hopes of relieving some of the pain.

"I had Mira make me up some soup so I could take it to her and maybe help her feel better, figured that was the right thing to do being her supposed boyfriend and all…what I walked into though... it haunted my dreams...until the very moment I saw you again." He said looking down at his mate, she gave him a bright smile and he felt the ache in his chest all but vanish and he squeezed her hand again as he continued, looking forwards once more.

"I heard sounds after I had walked into her house and at first I thought she was in trouble and being attacked, so I rushed up her stairs to find her. When I opened the door to her room though…I came face to face with Lisanna...and Bickslow...and he…and she…I-I…"

He had to stop walking as his rage and emotions were starting to take over, all he could see was red at the moment as he replayed the horrid scene over and over in his mind. He couldn't even hear anything else, just the sound of her moans for another man. Her screaming at him, the sickening crunch after he punched that bastard straight through the wall. He didn't even realize that he set himself a blaze with the fury of bright red and gold flames, the stars were whirling around uncontrollably as well.

"Woah, Natsu calm down!"

"NATSU! STOP!"

Lucy was slightly panicking, she couldn't get him to respond to her calls and then he just combusts and glared at the dirt road with glazed over eyes, his fists were in such tight balls she actually heard his knuckles start to crack with how hard he was clenching them.

She had to get through to him somehow.

She slowly walked up to the enraged male, putting both hands on his chest knowing that his flames are one with hers and won't hurt her.

' _Natsu, look at me.'_ She tried calling out to him through his mind. _'Natsu please, you have to calm down.'_

When that didn't work she pulled her magic out, lighting herself up with gold, flame and stars, hoping that their mixed magic's would call to each other and snap him out of his frenzy…it still didn't work though.

' _Natsu come on! You have to snap out of this, I'm right here. Please just look at me, don't relive whatever you saw alone. Please…'_ Still nothing, she saw his teeth clenching tightly, his fangs were starting to elongate and his eyes were taking on their beautiful yellow glow.

She need to pull him out of this now before he went on a rampage.

She had one more trick up her sleeve, only down fall though was his frenzy would then be directed at her and she was sure he didn't need that right now but it was her last option.

She activated Dragon Force, still keeping her magic swirling with his, as soon as her fangs elongated she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist pulling his scarf and vest out of the way and pierced her fangs into his mate mark biting down harshly.

It was almost instantaneous, Natsu let out a loud groan followed but a low and primal growl as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's tiny waist pulling her even closer to his body.

' _Natsu listen to me ok, I'm right here. Calm down.'_ She tried to sooth him through his mind while still keeping her fangs buried in the muscle between his neck and shoulder.

He started panting, moaning and visibly shuddered at the feeling of her fangs in his mark, he finally let his flames die down and she did the same. Pulling her fangs out afterwards and licking the blood off them, she deactivated Dragon Force and tried to unwrap her legs from his waist.

But he wasn't having any of that, he gave her a low warning growl as he tightly gripped at her thighs to keep them wrapped around him while he attempted to rein back his frenzy,

' _I'm sorry Luce, I lost control. Just thinking about seeing her fucking that disgusting man when she was supposed to be with me just pissed me off again.'_ He spoke to her through his mind, as he was taking in deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart.

"Shh, it's ok Natsu. I don't blame you, I would of lost control too if I had to see what you seen. You don't have to tell me anymore ok?" she cooed wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against his and purred to help him continue to calm down.

"I'm ok now Luce, I promise. We got into a pretty heated argument after I walked in on them and just pissed me off that she was more worried about the hole in the wall that Bickslows body made after I punched him and broke his jaw then she was about me seeing what I seen. She insulted me too, said that that pervert was more of a man then I would ever be, and that I didn't even know the first thing about pleasuring a woman. It was after that I decided I had to leave before I could do anymore damage then I already had, but before I left I made sure she knew she was a whore and a waste of my time." He slightly chuckled.

Natsu decided to take him and Lucy away from the road they were walking on and into the forest next to them. Once he was sure they were far enough away from prying eyes he stopped but still refused to let go of the woman around his waist.

"I ended up running from her place all the way to mine and just blew up, I leveled trees left and right taking all my anger out on everything I could get my fists on. I kept going until my magic was completely used up, then I just laid down on the grass, looking up to the sky and thought about everything." Natsu said with a sigh as he pushed his face to Lucy's neck, taking in her star dust and vanilla scent now with an undertone of cinnamon and smoke. It made him grin knowing that she had his scent all over her now, it didn't over power hers but it was enough to make other males know she was taken and to back off.

"I laid there for hours, going over everything that was completely fucked up with my life and I ended up deciding that I needed to talk to somebody about what happened so it didn't eat me alive. I thought about everyone I could possibly talk too that would listen and help me but that's were all of my greatest misery started."

Natsu had to stop talking and kept his face buried in his mate's neck, taking deep breaths in and out to keep himself from boiling over again. His grip on Lucy only got tighter but she didn't mind, just softly ran her fingers through his hair, she didn't say anything though. She knew he had a lot he needed to get off his chest and she was just there to listen.

"The only person I could ever talk to about what had happened was you, and it was literally right then and there that I finally realized that you were the one that we all forgot about. I ran to the guild after that and broke down the moment I slammed through those doors because not only did Lisanna rip my heart out and stomp on it but it was simultaneously shattered the moment I found out you were gone too." He choked out, tears had been building in his eyes and now threatened to fall

"I was so alone, so miserable, so depressed, for a full year and a half I was so un-happy. The person who I thought loved me only killed me inside and my best friend, who I later figured out I was unbelievably in love with, was gone too. I was only a broken shell of the person I once was, and I know I worried everyone but I couldn't heal myself. It wasn't until you all of a sudden showed up on my doorstep that night that my hopes began to rise again. You saved me Luce, and ultimately healed my broken heart."

Lucy leaned back so she could look him in the eyes, she placed both of her hands on his cheeks, "Natsu, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that alone. I would have been there for you if I could of."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him, making sure to pour all of her love and affection into the kiss.

Natsu reciprocated instantly, kissing her with just as much love and passion as she was. He started walking her towards a tree until her back was fully pressed against the bark of one. She broke away from their lip locking to give him a slightly confused look and tilt of the head.

Natsu just grinned at her, face full of mischief, "You really think you could distract me and make me forget your little bite earlier?" he voiced huskily and she felt a violent shiver rake down her spine.

"I-er….uh…" she couldn't come up with anything, her brain completely fried hearing the lust in his voice.

He chuckled at her reaction, "Don't worry Luce, I'll show you how much of a man I. Really. Am." Then he slammed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as he parted her lips and explored her delicious cavern with his pink muscle.

Lucy pulled away after a while, panting as she tried to get air into her desperate lungs. Then she came up with an idea to spur her mate on.

Grinning she slowly raised her lips to his ear, whispering, "How bout instead of showing me how much of a man you are," she stopped to slowly lick up the shell of his ear and he groaned shivering with pleasure, "you show me how much of a dragon you really are." Then she pulled away, looking at him with half lidded eyes and a seductive smile making sure he could see her fangs.

He growled lowly pushing his body closer to hers and spoke through clenched teeth, "Luuuuce, haven't I already told you it's unwise to tease a dragon? You're in for it now…" Then he attacked her again.

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL~**_

"ALRIGHT CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Erza's frightening voice rang all throughout the guild hall snapping everyone's attention in the Re-quip mages direction. She was standing up on stage waiting for the chatter to die down.

"Ollo and Happy should be back any moment now with the jewels that Natsu and Lucy have left behind. They are counting on us to rebuild their home and we, as not only mages of Fairy Tail but also family members, shall not disappoint them." Erza looked around the hall seeing everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Very good, now I want groups of people to split off and ready to gather all the supplies we will need to finish this mission, we are going to be heavily relying on Ollo for the overall design of the house since he knows what those two will like best." Everyone nodded once again.

"Alright so for now please into groups of your choosing and talk amongst yourselves to figure out what your group's job will be doing while we wait for our small companions to return." Erza said as she hopped of the stage to make her way to the bar.

"Think we can get this done in only two weeks?" Mira asked sliding the female a piece of strawberry cake.

"We will have it done before they get back. We owe it to the two of them, they have both have been through so much over the last few years. It's about time their family steps in and takes some of the load off their shoulders." Erza stated taking a bite of her cake.

"I agree whole heartedly…I can't help but feel responsible for what happened between Natsu and my sister. If I had been paying more attention maybe I could of somehow stopped her from breaking his heart." Mira sighed out.

"Don't blame yourself Mira, Lisanna's actions were hers and hers alone. She chose to cheat when she was in a relationship with Natsu and she chose to come back and try to lay some screwed up claim over him. In all honesty, I don't think we are ever going to see her again…" She gave the demon mage a hard stare before it softened, "We are just lucky that Lucy came back in time to heal his heart and give him someone to love again who truly loves him back."

Mira giggled a little, "Yea, and those two are so cute. I knew they would end up together eventually though."

"Aye." Erza said with a small smile.

The two were still chatting away when the doors to the guild opened up to a Happy carrying Apollo who was carrying a large brown sack.

"HEY ERZA! WE GOT THE JEWELS LIKE YOU ASKED!" Apollo yelled out as soon as they were through the doors. Happy flew them over to the bar and set him down in front of the Re-quip mage.

"Very good Ollo, Happy, now we can get this mission started without further delay." She smiled patting the two on their heads.

When Erza opened up the sack though she about fell off of her bar stool, "Good gods…..there has to be at least four million jewel in here." She said through her shocked state.

"Aye, when Luce and me were still with dad, Loke would leave every now and then and do missions in the neighboring towns and give all the earnings to Luce saying she was going to need it as soon as she returned home." Apollo stated as he curled himself up on the counter. "She told me she argued with him about it, saying she didn't need the jewels because dad was taking care of us but I guess Loke insisted on it. Turns out he was right, but don't tell him that. We would never hear the end of it."

Mira and Erza both laughed at the little dragonkin, "Of course Ollo, we won't tell a soul." She smiled as she patted his head again.

"Alright, what do you say we get this started then?" she asked as she stood from her stool.

"AYE SIR!"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **ALRIGHT!**_

 _ **I hope this is to your liking, I really wanted this chapter to be about Natsu and everything he went through physically and mentally while Lucy was gone.**_

 _ **Let me know how I did**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So I know I had someone ask why it seemed like Natsu was more heartbroken about the fact that Lisanna cheated rather than Lucy being gone but you must keep in mind, up until Lisanna just showed up at the guild he hasn't spoken of that day since it happened. Not only that but if you remember Natsu has already talked about his pain with Lucy being gone when he was out fishing with Happy, not to mention he talked to Lucy himself as well before they had their drinking contest.**_

 _ **Another thing to keep in mind is if any normal person were to go back and think about something that was very painful for them they would act one of two ways, extreme sadness or extreme anger. Or quite possibly both but Natsu only showed extreme anger at the memories of what she did to him.**_

 _ **The reason why it took Lucy so long to snap him out of it was because if you've ever seen a person so unbelievably angry or in a rage, they can literally be blinded by it hence the saying "blind rage". Sight, hearing, touch, it wouldn't matter because they are too caught up in whatever is making them mad.**_

 _ **That is also why, if you noticed, Natsu never let Lucy go as soon as she snapped him out of his rage. He was able to talk again with no fear of losing it because**_ _ **SHE**_ _ **was his tether that kept him connected to reality rather than memories.**_

 _ **That last chapter was a way for Natsu to let go of his past and move completely on with Lucy, in other words it was just a way to further their bond with each other.**_

 _ **Oh and let's not forget that they did dirty in the woods XD**_

 _ **ANYWAYS!**_

 _ **I hope that cleared up any confusion.**_

 _ **Oh and one more thing, need to remember that characters will be OOC. I've had a few of those as well lol.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 14 Y'ALL!**_

* * *

After Natsu and Lucy's little romp in the woods they continued their trek to the town their mission was located. It ended up only taking them two full days to reach the town where they found a very nice hotel that they would be staying at for the duration of their time away.

The next day they met up with the town's mayor to discuss what their mission entitled them to accomplish.

The mayor quickly explained that their towns farms were being ransacked by a very large boar and the thing was destroying their winter crops, he then told the two slayers which direction the boar was last seen heading before begging them to help his town.

The two agreed and immediately left to begin their search, which is where we are at right now.

"You smelling it yet Luce?" Natsu asked, he had decided to help hone in on her tracking skills while they were gone.

Lucy sighed, "No…I'm not sure what exactly I'm supposed to be smelling Natsu, the only time I ever smelt boar was when dad was cooking it for dinner and I know cooked smells and natural smells are completely different." She pouted

Natsu just chuckled, "Don't think about it so much Luce"

He stopped walking to stand in front of his pouting mate, placing his hands on her jacket covered shoulders.

"I want you to close your eyes and completely clear your mind. Use only your hearing and nose, shut everything else down and just take in everything around you. Focus your thoughts to only identify what you are hearing and scenting" He smiled down at her before moving away and sitting down on a fallen tree, he didn't want his scent to cloud her concentration.

He watched as she stood completely still, her eyes were closed taking in deep breaths as she moved her head slowly from right to left taking in the sounds and smells of the forest around her.

He let loose a massive grin when her ear seemed to twitch and her head suddenly snapped in the direction he already knew the boar was in, watching again as she took another deep breath before she barely whispered out 'why am I smelling ham?'

His grin never let up, she was finally getting the hang of it. She opened her eyes and looked to where Natsu was sitting, "Why am I smelling ham?" she finally asked him.

Natsu stood and walked to his mate, "You have to think about this in a different mindset Luce, dragons are natural born predators therefore they hunt for their food. We, right now, are hunting for our prey, you also have to keep in mind that we are not fully human anymore and when tracking animals our brain's will treat them as a food source, just like a dragon would. The _'ham'_ scent you are smelling is in fact the boar we are looking for, all animals will have a distinctive _'meat'_ smell to them because that is how our brains process their scents. They are plain and simply food to us." He explained

Lucy just stood quietly with her head lowered, while she processed everything Natsu just told her. It doesn't bother her anymore to know that she is no longer fully human. In fact it hasn't bothered her since that time in the cave with her dad when she was trying to learn the 'Meteor' spell, she's long since fully accepted her dragon self and now she's just excited. Figuring out that they were hunting revealed something very primal inside of her and her dragon self was very pleased for a good hunt.

Grinning she looked up at her mate, "Let's finish tracking this thing down, I'm feeling really antsy right now."

Natsu just chuckled again before leaning down and kissing the top of her head, "It's the thrill of the hunt Luce, why do you think I always became excited when you guys used me to track down scents?"

"Well I understand now." Lucy laughed, lacing her fingers with his as they continued in the direction of the boar.

They were walking for a good ten minutes before they spotted the telltale signs of the boar, foliage was trampled or devoured and holes could be spotted littering the ground all around them but that was not what concerned them. There was far too much damage to the surrounding area for a single boar to have caused.

Natsu and Lucy were both startled when they heard a loud squeal almost right next to their position, wanting to keep the element of surprise Natsu thought, _'come on Luce, let's get higher up so we can figure out just what we are dealing with.'_

Lucy just nodded before jumping up and perching on a tree branch beside him, looking down they could in fact see the boar they were after but it wasn't alone. Two others were right along with it and all three were massive, easily bigger than a horse. Natsu and Lucy's eyes were narrowed into slits and their bodies were beyond tense and ready to let loose and pounce on their unsuspecting prey as they watched the boars move.

' _No wonder the town was having such a hard time with these things, they're huge. I would bet they didn't even know they were dealing with three instead of one. How do you want to do this Natsu? Because I'm afraid if we only attack two, one will get away.'_ Lucy thought to her mate still keeping her eyes pinned on their prey below.

Natsu stayed silent for a while contemplating on what to do because Lucy was right, if they only attacked two, one could get away and still destroy the towns crops. They had to take down all three at the same time, _'What about calling one of your spirits Luce, who would be good enough to hunt with us? Not that I'm overly excited about having to share my kills but we have to take them all down at the same time.'_ He looked over at Lucy who was still keeping her gaze locked on the boars.

' _The best two I have for a situation like this is Sagittarius since he's a master bowman or Loke. In all honesty Loke is probably the better choice because not only is he a lion but he would understand the need to hunt completely.'_ Lucy thought as she tore her eyes away from their prey to look at Natsu.

Natsu silently groaned, _'Fiiiine, call the pervert out but I swear Luce if he makes a move on you I will not hesitate to kick his ass.'_ He growled in her head as he looked back down at the animals below.

Lucy just smiled at her pouting mate before leaning in and giving him a peck on his cheek.

Before she even had a chance to Re-quip Loke's key though, he appeared next to her.

Seemingly already knowing the situation Loke's eyes and cat ears were already pinned on a boar, _'See, he understands hunting all too well.'_ Lucy giggled into her mates head and Natsu just rolled his eyes.

Loke finally looked up at the two pointing to the boar he wanted while Natsu and Lucy just nodded before picking out the one's they wanted to take down. Natsu lifted up three fingers and began the silent count down, 3….2….1.

Then they jumped down, lighting their fists with their perspective magic's and launching themselves at their chosen boars at inconceivable speeds. The large animals didn't even have a chance to counter or run before the two dragons and lion killed them with single blows to their chests, stopping their hearts instantly.

"Ah, that was fun. It's been awhile since I've been on a good hunt." Loke said as he sat on top of his boar.

"Thank you for the help Loke." Lucy smiled at her lion spirit

He simply jumped down before grabbing his master's hand, "Anything for you princess." Then he kissed the back of her hand quickly jumping out of the way when a flaming fist came down aimed for where his head use to be.

"Back off my mate you perverted bastard!" Natsu growled out baring his fangs at the lion.

Loke just laughed, "Aww did I make the dragon jealous?"

Natsu just 'tsked' before turning his attention to Lucy, "Come on Luce let's head back to town and collect our reward."

He started to pull her with him and away from the still laughing Loke before Lucy's voice stopped him, "Wait Natsu, why don't we take these boars back to town with us? I figured since they destroyed the town's food source they could use the meat from the very animals that caused them so much problems. It's better than just leaving them here." Lucy suggested

"That sounds like a wonderful idea princess, always thinking about others hardships before your own. This is why we spirit's love you." Loke said with hearts in his eyes and his hands over his heart.

"Alright lover boy, lets tone it down a bit." Lucy giggled out when she heard her mate growling.

Loke just shrugged before he hefted the large boar over his shoulder having parts of it still dragging on the ground behind him with it being so large. Natsu quickly followed suit whereas Lucy called out Taurus (who was also quickly silenced of his perverted speech with a growl) to help her drag her boar back to town.

The group chatted idly away about everything that's happened over the past few years making it back to town in no time flat. They quickly found the butcher shop and dropped of the boars to the very happy store owner, Loke and Taurus decided to head back to the Celestial world after that but the lion spirit asked Natsu and Lucy to call him back out later so he could talk to the two slayers alone. They merely gave him a confused look before agreeing and heading to the mayor's office.

The mayor was beyond happy about having his boar problem taken care of and even happier that they took the time to bring the boars back for his town's people, that he added on an extra 150000 jewels on top of the 300000 he already owed them. Natsu and Lucy thanked him before leaving to slowly head back to their hotel room with clear intentions on figuring out what Loke wanted.

Natsu and Lucy were walking idly through the town, enjoying the nice cool night air and each other's company in silence before Lucy's voice broke it.

"So what do you think Loke needs to talk to us about?" Lucy asked

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders keeping his hands behind his head as he looked up to the stars lighting up the night sky.

"Hey Luce? Is your dad up there tonight?" Natsu questioned, without thinking, while looking at all the constellations that Lucy had taught him.

She lowered her head before answering, "Yes, he is. His constellation is one that never leaves the sky, so he is always watching over me and Ollo." She answered, a bit of sadness in her voice which Natsu picked up on right away. She tightly gripped the scaled star pendant of her necklace while willing herself to not cry.

"Shit, I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to make you sad, I didn't even think about it." He softly said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"No, it's ok. I just miss him is all." She said quietly looking up at her mate and giving him a small smile.

"Come on let's get back to the hotel and rest for the night, we can go exploring around town again tomorrow." Natsu said as their hotel came into view.

Walking through the front doors and up the stairs the two made it to their room's door, Lucy unlocked it walking in and having Natsu close it behind her. They weren't even in the room for five minutes before Loke showed up with a flash of golden light and a puff of smoke.

"Bout time you guys made it back…geez." Loke pouted at the two

Lucy just giggled at him, "Sorry Loke, we took a walk around town before we came back."

"Yea yea sure sure, whatever you say. Anyways go sit you two we have a lot to talk about." Loke said as he pointed to the bed.

Natsu and Lucy both sat down next to each other giving the spirit confused looks.

"Well for starters, as I'm sure you know, everyone in the Celestial world already knows about you two becoming mates, and although it breaks my heart to have the love of my life no longer single-"

Loke was interrupted by a low warning growl from Natsu,

"-I am glad that she is with you Natsu." Loke finished, smiling down at the male.

Natsu relaxed and smiled back at the spirit.

"Now on to more complicated matters, as I'm sure you guys already know you can now eat each other's elements but in addition to that, Lucy you can use fire now to power your spells and Natsu you can actually summon any of Lucy's spirits to fight with you." Loke stated

The two slayers were wide eyed and gaping mouthed for a while before Lucy finally snapped out of their shock, "How? How can he summon you guys if your contracted to me?" she questioned her spirit

"Fret not my dearest princess for nothing has changed. You are still our master and our contracts will always be with you. Natsu may be able to summon us now BUT our first priority will always and forever be you, even if he has one of us summoned to help him if you were to come in harm's way we would automatically come to your aid first." Loke explained

"Alright, that makes since. So how exactly does this work then? How can I summon you guys?" Natsu questioned

"That is where it becomes a bit difficult, you see you will have to have our keys to summon us, same as Lucy. The problem we run into at the moment is Lucy now stores our keys in her chosen dimensional space with her Re-quip magic and because of that she now has safety precautions with them. Meaning she can't just summon a key and hand it to you because it would automatically transport itself back to her storage space, we did it this way so her keys would never get stolen again." Loke started

"So what do we do then Loke?" Lucy asked

"I will have to not only teach Natsu the same Re-quip magic that I taught you but at the same time tap into your storage space so we can create a link between you two. That way he will be able to Re-quip our keys like you can from the shared space we create." Loke finished

"Ok, I think I understand now. How long do you think it would take to teach Natsu? It took me two months to learn Re-quip magic but I was also training with dad at the same time. Do you think he could learn faster?" Lucy asked

"Knowing how he is, it won't take as long as you Lucy but as you said, you were also going through all sorts of rigorous training at the same time. Natsu would only be working on learning the basics of Re-quip, same as you but if I were to put a time on it I would say at most two maybe three weeks tops." Loke said

"Another thing to keep in mind Natsu, your body won't be able to handle more than summoning one spirit at a time, whereas Lucy can summon as many of us as she wants at the same time so long as she has the magic capacity to do so. You have been a caster type mage all your life, so trying to hone in on Lucy's magic that you have coursing through your veins now will be difficult but we will work on it." Loke stated smiling at the two dragons.

"Alright, when do we start this then?! I'm all fired up!"

 _ **~FAIRY TAIL~**_

It's only been three days since Natsu and Lucy left for their mission and already Erza is working the guild members to the bone.

"LET'S GO COMRADES! WE DO NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT OUR FAMILY MEMBERS! THEY ARE COUNTING ON US TO COMPLETE THEIR HOME BEFORE THEIR RETURN, SO LET'S SNAP TO IT!" Erza's voice boomed all throughout the forest around Natsu' home forcing the grumbling members back to their feet to continue slaving away.

They had opted to completely tear down the old home and start completely from scratch though that was after they removed all of Natsu' treasures of course.

Happy was not overly fond of the idea at first but once Erza and Apollo explained that they were planning on building a bedroom not only for Natsu and Lucy but for him and Apollo as well he was more than excited to throw in his ideas of fish decorations for his new room.

The guild simply laughed at the overly excited feline.

Apollo, Happy and Erza sat for hours talking amongst themselves and came up with a solid design for the new home.

Deciding to stick with the 'log cabin' feel on the outside with a covered porch and wooden fencing around the entire area and down the set of three steps leading to the front door, with a sturdy wooden bench swing to sit on and enjoy the fresh air outside.

They were also using Laki to carve out Igneel and Draco into the very large wooden beams around the front door. With painstaking digging on Levy's part she was able to find portrait sketches of not only the Fire dragon king, Igneel but also the Celestial dragon of the stars, Draco.

Apollo even commented that the sketches of his father were spot on resulting in the small dragonkin to start sobbing uncontrollably for several minutes, panicking the entire guild. Only when Mira scooped him up and cooed at him with soft reassuring words did he finally calm down, apologizing for his outburst but everyone understood and gave him pats on the head and smiles all around.

The inside of the home, on the other hand, was to be treated more like a cave of sorts since they were building a home for two dragons. Plans and ideas were thrown around about them using rocks to shape, mold and decorate the interior of the new home. Apollo had also suggested to use the colors of Natsu and Lucy's magic as the scheme for the walls not covered with rock inside, Erza and Happy quickly agreed.

Erza was pleasantly pleased with her family when they managed to finish the new home with a full day to spare. Only needing Reedus to paint the finishing touches to Natsu and Lucy's new room.

Apollo had suggested they have him paint their room to look like their mate marks and everyone agreed that it was a fantastic idea. So Reedus went to work painting the walls with red and gold flames and making sure to place blue and white stars flowing every which way, it turn out stunningly perfect and the guild couldn't be more satisfied with all their hard work.

Now all they had to do was wait for the duo to return.

"When do you think they will be back?" Apollo moped from his flopped out spot on top of Gray's head

The ice mage simply laughed at the whining dragonkin before reaching up and lifting him off his head setting him down on the table he was sitting at.

"Don't worry Ollo, they're not supposed to be back until tomorrow. Just be patient." He answered, unconsciously casting his shirt off his body.

"I know that….I just miss my sister is all. We've never been apart for this long before." Apollo said as he sprawled his long armored snake like body out on top of the table letting his tail droop off the side still sulking.

Gray smiled down at him before patting him on the head and standing to walk to the bar, losing his pants along the way.

Happy, seeing his dear friend laying down on a table, flew over in hopes of helping him cheer up.

"Don't worry Ollo, you still got me!" Happy exclaimed as he landed next to him.

"I know Hap, I just miss Lucy is all…" Apollo said as he turned to look at the feline

"Aye…I miss Natsu too." Happy said with a gloomy voice before pulling out two fish from his pack and handing Apollo one while he munched on the other.

Meanwhile at the bar the two familiars were completely unaware of the three sets of eyes that were upon them nor the smiles fixed in their direction.

"Those two have gotten really close haven't they?" Mira asked as she turned to look at Gray and Erza.

"Aye that they have." Erza said, turning her attention back to her cake.

"I hope flame brain and Lucy's mission went well knowing how destructive he is." Gray stated taking a swig of his drink.

"To be honest I am a little worried about Lucy being just as destructive as Natsu, she is a dragon slayer now after all. And Gray…your clothes dear." Mira pointed out

"Wha-DAMN IT!" Gray shouted after looking down at this naked body, jumping up immediately afterwards to find his discarded clothing.

"That is true but Lucy has always been the calmer and calculated one of our team. Even with her duel with Natsu she used her spirits and cunning to trap him before she used her slayer magic." Erza pointed out lifting a brow as she watched Gray walk back in nothing but his boxers.

Gray simply shrugged his shoulders before plopping back down on his bar stool, "Couldn't find my clothes…anyways, I have to agree with Erza. Lucy may have brawns now because of her training but she also has brains, something that we all know Natsu does _not_ have." He chuckled out receiving laughs from both women.

"Natsu may not be the brightest most times but he is very intelligent when it comes to fights. He uses his instincts like a weapon, it's truly fascinating to watch really." Erza stated

"Aye" Gray couldn't help but agree as he thought about their many battles together.

The guild continued their individual conversations well into the night before members started dispersing for their homes planning on returning the next day and wait for their beloved slayers return.

Happy and Apollo choose to stay with Wendy and Carla as they curled around each other and slept the night away calmed by the presence of the other.

The next day the guild was a buzz with the chatter of excited and nervous members all around as they all discussed the return of Natsu and Lucy who were due back at any point in time.

"Oooooh, I'm sooooo nervous. What if they don't like the house? What if they don't like how we decorated it? What if the carvings are too much? What if the colors we picked out are the wrong shades? What if-"

"SHRIMP!"

Levy's rambling was cut off by Gajeel before he spoke, "You worry too much, knowing Salamander and Bunny they will be happy to just have a place to call their own." He reassured the panicked mage before placing a large hand on her head.

"I know I know, I just can't help it…that house is supposed to be our way of apologizing to Lu _AND_ make Natsu happy at the same time." Levy said with a pout on her face

"Don't sweat it shrimp. Gee hee." He laughed

Just then the guild doors opened and in walked Wendy, Romeo, Carla and a flying Happy who was carrying Apollo, "Hey everyone!" the group called out earning them replies back.

Happy left their group to fly him and Apollo over to the bar hoping to order some lunch from Mira.

"Hey Mira, can we get some food please?" Apollo asked as soon as he was curled up on the counter

"Of course Ollo, the usual?" Mira asked the pair

"Aye sir!" They said in unison earning a giggle from Mira before she left to the kitchen.

Several hours have passed and night fall is fast approaching yet Natsu and Lucy still have yet to make their appearance and the guild was starting to worry.

"Ok now even I am starting to worry, Lucy wouldn't keep us waiting this long. That pink haired bastard better not have let anything happen to her." Gray growled out to Erza, they along with Apollo and Happy were sitting at their team's' usual table brooding about their family members absences.

"I am sure they just got caught up with something, have patience you three." Erza commanded earning her sighs.

Not but a second later the guild doors burst open followed by, "WE'RE HOME!" shouted out in unison by none other than their two missing dragon slayers.

"NNNNNAAAAAATTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

He didn't even have a chance to register who was yelling at him before he was tackled to the ground letting out an 'oof' when his back hit the wooden floor below.

Natsu looked up at the ceiling from his spot on the ground before looking up at his laughing mate, "You were right guess we should've made a home right here." He laughed out before looking at the sobbing Happy plastered to his chest.

"N-Natsu! Wh-what t-t-took so long?!" He wailed from his spot.

"Yes, what kept you two? It's not like you to keep us waiting." Erza stated with a glare directed at the still flattened fire dragon when she and Gray made it to the duo with Apollo hitching a ride to his sister.

He immediately hopped from Erza into Lucy's waiting arms, "hahaha, hey Ollo! I missed you! And sorry about that everyone. This testosterone filled idiot next to me decided that Lokes constant declarations of love for me were enough to make him challenge the stupid lion to a duel while we were walking back." Lucy explained with a roll of her eyes. "They were at it for a good hour because neither one would back down. I finally had to force Lokes' gate closed so we could finish walking back."

"So it was your fault you pink haired ass." Gray scowled at Natsu

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" He roared as he shot up off the floor launching poor Happy off his chest to bash his head against Grays.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU FIRE BREATHING DUMBASS!" Gray yelled right back

"THAT'S IT! FIGHT ME YOU PERVERTED FUCK!" Natsu yelled as he threw the first punch launching Gray backwards into Gajeel.

"OI! SALAMANDER! DON'T GET ME INVOLVED IN YOUR SHIT!" He growled out to his fellow slayer

"YOU WANNA GO TOO METAL HEAD?! COME ON! I'M STILL ALL FIRED UP FROM THAT STUPID FIGHT WITH THAT PERVERTED LION!" Natsu yelled out launching himself towards Gajeel only to take an 'Iron Dragon's Club' to the stomach sending him flying backwards landing on top of Elfman who started shouting out that fights between family were un-manly even though he too jumped into the fight.

After that…and all out brawl erupted between all the male members causing all the woman to sweat drop and sigh.

"They never change…" Lucy groaned out as she, Erza, Happy, and Levy made their way to the bar, Apollo had tightly wrapped himself around Lucy's neck with clear intentions that he wasn't moving from his spot for a while.

"Uh Erza? Aren't you going to stop them?" Levy questioned as they watched the mass of bodies and magic flying all throughout the guildhall.

"If what Lucy said is true then Natsu could use a bit of _'cooling off'_." she stated not even bothered by the fight going on behind her.

Lucy just giggled as she sat down on one of the bars stools, "Hey Mira!" she greeted first, "Could you whip me and Natsu up some dinner? We're starving from our walk back."

"Hello Lucy and of course! Be back in a flash." She exclaimed before disappearing to the kitchen.

"So Lu, how was your little vacation?" Levy giggled to her best friend.

"It was actually really nice. We completed the mission the second day we were in the town and even received extra jewel. We ended up touring around the entire town and shops the next day, after that we just hung out in the forest and trained until it was time to start walking back home." Lucy stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Trained?" Levy and Erza questioned at the same time, giving Lucy a confused stare

"Aye, Loke actually talked to us about the changes that happened with our magic's after we became mates. We found out that not only can I use fire to power up my Celestial magic but Natsu can actually summon one of my spirits to fight with him. Loke was actually working with Natsu to teach him the same Re-quip magic he taught me so he can have access to my keys, while I was working on controlling fire." She explained.

"THAT'S SO COOL LU!" Levy said excitedly

Erza nodded, "Indeed it is, it will make not only you a formidable opponent but Natsu as well." She indicated with pride very evident in her voice.

Lucy just beamed them a bright fanged smile before Mira walked back out with her arms full of plates of food setting them down in front of Lucy.

"NATSU! YOU BETTER COME EAT YOUR FOOD BEFORE I EAT YOUR PLATES TOO!" Lucy yelled to the ball of bodies.

Natsu immediately shot out of the middle of the brawl running up to the bar, "OI! That's not very nice Luce, you know how hungry I am." Natsu pouted to his mate.

Lucy just giggled before patting the stool next to her earning her a grin from Natsu as he sat himself down heavily on the stool digging into his food with gusto.

After the pair was done devouring and flinging food everywhere Happy had plopped himself down in Natsu's lap and Apollo was busy nuzzling his sisters cheek.

"We miss you guys." Apollo said with a pout on his armored, scaled snout.

"Aww, we miss you guys too." Lucy said as she rubbed her cheek again his nuzzling face.

Gray eventually made his way to the bar sitting down with his team mates as they listened to the two slayers talk for an hour about their time way for the past two weeks.

The group was idly chatting away before the masters booming voice rang out all throughout the guildhall, effectively silencing all the members,

"Quiet down brats!" he shouted out before he began again. "Natsu, Lucy I am glad that you two have made it back home safely and as much as I love to see your bright smiling faces I believe it is time for you two to head home." He commanded with a wink.

"I expect to see you two back here tomorrow, now go on, shoo. Go home." He said with a smile on his face

Natsu and Lucy looked to each other first before turning their attention to the guild and all the smiling faces of their family members. Grinning at everyone the two stood with Apollo still tightly wrapped around Lucy's neck and Happy resting on top of Natsu's head. They said their goodnights before walking out of the guild unsure of what they were going to find but excited none the less.

The walk to Natsu's forest was silent as the four just enjoyed each other's company again before finally seeing the clearing leading up to Natsu's house come into view.

Walking up the path, the two slayers were effectively stopped dead in their tracks…Lucy already had tears in her eyes as they took in the breathtaking sight of their new home.

A very large two story log cabin greeted them in place of Natsu's old home, complete with a large fenced porch and bench swing. It wasn't until they walked closer that both dragons let out gasps and Lucy let the tears fall.

There on either side of the front door was the very large intricate and detailed out carvings of Igneel and Draco, Natsu and Lucy slowly walked up the three steps leading up to their home before lightly running their fingers over the wood displaying their fathers. They were also able to see that above the door was a sign that simply read _'Dragneel's'._

"It's…it's so beautiful." Lucy whispered out, hands raised above her head as she carefully caressed the detailed carving of her father's scaled snout, Apollo rubbed against his sister's cheek before saying, "It really looks like him doesn't it Luce?" then turned his attention to the carving and smiled.

"Yea…It does...They even got his hair right and the different feathers and scales all along his whole body…I don't even know what to say right now." She choked out tears still falling as she turned her head to an oddly quiet Natsu.

He had his head lowered, tears were very evident as they continued their journey from his eyes down to his chin before breaking off and splashing onto the wooden porch where Happy was standing looking up at him, tears in his eyes too. Natsu's right hand was placed carefully on the large carved chest of Igneel while his left lightly balled into a fist.

"They got Igneel right too…detailed down all the way to his many battle scars…the one I remember the most what the biggest one right here on his chest." He whispered with a very low and throaty voice as he ran his fingers over the scar covering his father's chest.

Lucy smiled at her mate before lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Natsu, let's go inside."

Natsu wiped his face before turning his body to face Lucy completely pulling the still crying female into his embrace.

"We have an amazing family don't we Lucy?" Natsu whispered as he placed his nose in Lucy's hair, breathing in her calming stardust and vanilla scent.

"Yea…we really do. I don't know what we would do without them." She answered, voice muffled from her face pressed against Natsu's chest as she copied him and breathed in his scent as well, calming her frazzled nerves.

Natsu released his hold on the woman pulling back before raising his hands to her face and brushing away her left over tears with the pads of his thumbs and smiling down at her.

"Let's go inside now Luce, I'm sure there are more surprises waiting for us behind that door." He stated before taking her hand in his and opened the door to their new home.

Their breath was once again stolen from them as they took in the design of the interior of their home. It felt like they just walked into a cave and both dragons unconsciously let out low growls of approval feeling immediately comfortable.

The front door lead them to the vast opening of kitchen to the left of them leading farther into a massive living room already filled with furniture and to the right of the living room was what looked like a hallway and the set of stairs that lead to the second story. The area was so large that they could fit almost every single person in the guild in those spaces alone, rocks lined all the walls covering from floor to ceiling and the walls not covered were neatly painted in either bold red or flowing gold. Slight drifts of white and blue could be seen every now and then just to give the walls more depth as it delicately broke the solid colors.

Natsu and Lucy made their ways farther in, turning right to walk the small hallway that lead to two doors, opening the door at the end of the hallway they found themselves in the master bedroom.

Again already furnished with a massive California king sized bed with red silken sheets and gold comforter, dressers and night tables were seen as well but what really caught their attentions was the elaborate paintings of their mate marks. Blazing reds, oranges, and golds lines all the walls and gracefully flowing through the fire of colors were white and blue stars, they really couldn't be happier.

"Upstairs is mine and Happy's rooms but you guys can look at those tomorrow. We can tell you are tired and overwhelmed from everything so when don't we all get some sleep?" Apollo asked as he unwrapped himself from around Lucy's neck.

Natsu and Lucy could only nod their heads slowly before closing doors and stripping down to underwear and climbed into the massive bed with Apollo and Happy following behind them.

Natsu pulled Lucy to his chest as she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Goodnight Natsu, Happy, Ollo…I love you guys" she whispered out before sleep started to claim her.

"Goodnight Luce" Natsu whispered back, kissing the top of her head before burying his nose in her hair and closing his sleep filled eyes.

Apollo and Happy curled around each other again and laid in the space above their two dragon slayers allowing sleep to claim them too, effectively allowing the four to sleep peacefully at feeling complete with the others around.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **SOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **I hope the longer chapter will make up for me being a damn slacker….**_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T BEAT A TKITTY!**_

 _ **I SORRY! T_T**_

 _ **Let me know how I did though!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu was the first to awaken the next morning, feeling well rested and relaxed, he just continued to lay there.

Hearing Lucy breathing in deeply while she still slept, hearing Apollo and Happy snoring above his head. He really couldn't have asked for a better scenario.

He truly felt at peace, loving the fact that not only did he have his guild family but now he has his own little family and maybe, just maybe, with more time Lucy and he can add even more members.

He smiled at that thought, what would their kids look like? Would they take after Lucy or would they look more like him? Would they have his fiery personality or would they have Lucy's calming one? Would they be able to use both of their magic's just like him and Lucy can or would they only be able to use one type? They would definitely be dragons, that fact was kind of a given and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of becoming a dad, maybe he would talk to Lucy about it later.

His thoughts quickly saddened the moment he thought about his own father, would he ever find him? Would he ever see him again? If they ever did have kids, would Igneel ever meet his grandchildren?

Natsu sighed quietly and slowly and carefully moved so not to wake Lucy, Apollo or Happy. He removed himself from their bed, grabbing his pants and his scarf before walking to the door, he took one last look at his sleeping family before opening the door and walked out.

* * *

Lucy woke up some time later feeling the bed had become colder with the lack of her mate's warmth. She peeked an eye open only to see his side of the bed was empty, "Natsu?" she whispered out since their two familiars were still snoring away happily.

Frowning to herself when she was met with silence, she slowly sat up stretching as she went before throwing her legs off the side of the bed planting her feet on the soft blazing red carpet and stood up. She walked over to Natsu's pack taking out one of his oversized tee-shirts and slipping it on. She would have to call Virgo out later to set up all her things she's had stored in the Celestial world for the past few years.

She walked out of the bedroom and made her way to the living room of their new home, the dark hardwood that covered the living room and kitchen was cold to her bare feet and she shivered.

"Natsu?" she called out again.

' _I'm outside Luce'_ She heard him speak in her mind

She smiled to herself as she made her way to the front door, walking outside though she frowned again.

He was sitting on the porch swing with his legs crossed and his bare feet propped up on the railing in front of him, his arms were crossed over his chest and the only thing he had on was his baggy knee-length white pants and his precious scaled scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. But that's not what had her frowning…he had yet to look up at her, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were shut. He was clearly deep in thought –about what, she wasn't sure because she couldn't hear his thoughts- and it's completely out of character for him to be so lost and serious, something had to of happened and she was going to find out.

He finally turned –opening his eyes- and looked at her only to give her a smile that nowhere near reached his eyes.

She furrowed her brows, "What's wrong?"

His smile faltered for a second before he quickly fixed it, "nothin', I'm fine." He said patting the spot next to him as a gesture for her to join him.

She complied and made her way to him sitting down, pulling her legs up and rested her head against his bare shoulder.

"You're not fooling anyone with that fake smile Natsu, what's going on?"

Natsu sighed, he should have known better than to try and hide behind a forced smile…his Lucy always knew him better than anyone else ever did.

"It's nothing really…I just-I started thinking about Igneel is all." He finally said as he looked out to the forest surrounding their home.

Lucy nodded her head staying silent as she waited for him to continue.

"I miss him…every day and I've always wondered if I will ever get to see him again. I'm always wondering if I'm ever going to get answers to why he just up and disappeared on me…and even more than that, I'm wondering if he will ever get to see the man I've grown into." Natsu moved his head so his nose was resting against Lucy's hair and he was taking in deep breaths of her calming scent.

"Natsu…I'm sure Igneel had a perfectly good reason for why he had to suddenly leave you and I know he's thinking about you every day he has to be away from you. I know you will get to see him again." Lucy said attempting to cheer up her mate feeling the heaviness in her own heart knowing that she will never get to see her father ever again.

She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her even closer to his warmth.

Natsu was silent for a while before he decided to ask the one question that caused all these emotions in the first place, "Lucy," he started as he moved so he was looking at her, "how do you feel about kids?"

She looked up at him, shock clearly written all over her face, "what brought that on?" she questioned

He shrugged before looking back to the forest, "I was thinking about it this morning, then I started wondering if we ever did have kids would Igneel ever get to meet his grandkids…" he answered honestly.

"So that's what started this." She whispered out

Deciding to respond to him honestly as well she answered his question, "I want children Natsu - I'm just not ready yet."

She blushed beet red and had a weirdly warm feeling and butterflies fluttering about in her chest and stomach at the thought of Natsu being the father of their kids, he would make a wonderful dad and just the thought alone had a bright smile sneak its way to her face.

Natsu kissed the top of her head feeling much better than he did before, she wanted to have kids with him she just wasn't ready yet. He could wait though, they had all the time in the world but he silently hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

"Come on Natsu, let's get ready to go. I'm sure everyone at the guild is waiting for us already." Lucy said as she pulled away to look up at him.

Natsu smiled a genuine smile leaning down to give Lucy a quick kiss, "alright Luce, we should wake up Happy and Ollo too."

Standing up, the two made their way back inside their home, Natsu paused at the door way to place a hand on detailed carving of his father before following Lucy inside.

They both were still speechless while they took in everything around them with the light of the morning sun. It truly was amazing, their family really went all out for them, from the overall design of the house down to the decorations and furniture. They couldn't have done a better job if they had done everything themselves.

They separated while Natsu went back to their room to wake the rest of their lazy family and Lucy explored some more of their new home. The kitchen was everything she could have dreamed it to be, it was massive and filled with brand new blackened appliances and beautiful cherry wood colored cabinets. The walls that would peek out from different spaces in the kitchen were covered with different sizes, shapes and colors of many many rocks tying it in with the cave feel of the rest of the house. She left the kitchen and decided to wonder upstairs seeing as curiosity got the better of her and they had yet to see the upstairs. She found that there was only two doors in a small hallway once she reached the top stair, the door to the right she had found led to a small bathroom. It was simple in design with a small double sink counter and toilet along the right wall and a bathtub with an attached shower head finish it up. Again with keep the cave feel there were rocks all along the walls and floor with hints of red and gold that would color the walls not covered in stone. Lucy smiled to herself as she closed the door deciding to check out the second room.

Opening it up she wasn't surprised to find a fairly big bedroom that was literally split in half, on the left side it was painted in soft blues and sea greens at to mimic the colors of water, plush and very soft lite blue carpet covered this half of the room. ALL of the decorations had something to do with fish, even the bed was carved out to look like a fish and Lucy had to laugh because she automatically knew that this side belonged to a certain blue Exceed.

She turned to the right to find the colors were much darker, dark blues, blacks, purples and some splashes of gold were painted along the walls on this half giving it the appearance of the night's sky with sparkling stars everywhere, the floor on this half was covered in same dark hardwood that lined the floors down stairs. She was surprised to find a mix of decorations on this side though, with varying things ranging from armor to constellations, she could only guess that Erza had a hand in helping with some decorations on this side. When she look to the bed though she found that it was shaped to look like a giant shield and carved on not only the head board but also painted on the ceiling in gold directly above the bed was Draco's constellation.

Lucy felt a small tug on her heart for the second time that morning, "Oh Ollo…" she whispered out before turning to head back down stairs.

She found Natsu, Happy and Apollo all bickering to themselves as they rummaged through cabinets looking for food and Lucy just giggled at the scene.

She decided to check out the other door in the hallway to her and Natsu's bedroom and she was pleasantly surprised to find a very large bathroom. It held a massive stone bathtub with build in jets and detached stand up shower next to it that was big enough for both her and Natsu to shower together and move around without ever touching one another. Stone covered counter tops with double sinks and a very large mirror took up one whole wall and the rest of the bare walls were painted with the familiar reds and golds that adorn the rest of the house. Lucy was very please as she looked at her own personal heaven and thus decided that a bath was to be taken right then and there.

Taking a good and full hour of soaking, cleansing and relaxing, Lucy finally walked out fully dressed in her new attire that she wore on their team's first mission together again ready for the new day.

When she walked out of the bathroom she found that she was alone in the house, deciding to head outside figuring that Natsu, Happy and Apollo were there.

She found herself correct when she opened the front door and stood on the porch, looking out to the open field where Natsu was busy with his training routine and Happy and Apollo were lying down on a rock sun bathing themselves.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to head to the guild?" Lucy called out receiving looks from three different heads.

"AYE SIR!" Happy and Apollo shouted out at the same time as the feline grabbed the dragonkin and summoned his wings to fly to Lucy.

Natsu walked up to his mate and pouted, "Luuuuuuce, why'd you take forever? We were bored waiting AND we're starving."

Lucy giggled, "I'm sorry guys, let's get going."

The four then turned to start their trek to the guild with Apollo happily wrapped around Lucy's neck and Happy sprawled out on top of Natsu's head.

It didn't take them long before they were standing in front of the guild doors.

Natsu kicked the doors open shouting out, "WE'RE BAAAAACK!"

"It's about time pyro…" Gray tsked

"What you call me snow cone?!" Natsu immediately yelled back

"You heard me coal for brains!" Gray snapped back

"YOU WANNA GO PEVERTED ICE PRINCESS!"

"YEA AS A MATTER OF FACT I DO IDIOTIC FIRE BREATHING LIZARD!"

"THAT'S IT! GRAAAAY FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared out before launching himself towards the ice mage.

Happy, at the start of the fight, flew off of Natsu's head and floated to safety next to Lucy, "can those two really not go a day without fighting…" Lucy sighed out as she made her way to the bar.

"Probably not sis." Apollo laughed out before climbing off his sister to rest on the counter of the bar.

"Good morning you three." Mira greeted, flashing the trio a bright smile.

"Good morning Mira, could we get some breakfast?" Lucy asked, "and maybe get something for Natsu once he's finished." She sighed annoyingly

"Of course Lucy, be back in a flash." Mira said before disappearing to the kitchen

The small group was then joined by Levy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Cana.

As soon as Lucy noticed the girls though she squealed in delight and tackled them in a massive bear hug, "OH MY GOD GUYS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! The house is everything we could have ever dreamed of and more! We really don't know what we would of ever done without everyone…t-thank you so m-m-much." Lucy let her slowly built up tears fall as she sobbed out her happiness to her guild members.

The girls were stunned at first then each of their faces slowly morphed into gentle smiles as they each wrapped an arm around weeping dragon slayer.

"No need to thank us Lucy, you and Natsu are family after all." Erza stated

"Ya Lu, we just wanted you guys to be happy." Levy said next

"We love you guy's big sis!" Wendy said excitedly

"Aye girl, what they said." Cana slurred

Lucy wiped her face before flashing them a brightly fanged grin, "thank you." She simply said before they found stools for themselves around the bar.

The hours peacefully rolled by as the girls chatted away, Natsu and Gray would join in every now and then before they were right back to fighting. It wasn't until sometime after noon that the entire guild was hushed by the booming voice of the master.

"SETTLE DOWN BRATS!" he yelled out from his perch on the second floors railings

Once all was quiet and everyone's eyes were focused on the elder man he continued, "As you already know we are going to host the S-class trials once again. That being said, starting today and for the next month you are to go out and complete as many missions as you can. The harder the mission the better. You have permission to do S-class missions so long as you have an S-class mage with you. Also it is your choice whether you go as a team or you go solo, it does not make a difference so long as you complete missions successfully and with minimal to no damages. Have fun brats and I will speak to everyone again in a month's time with who will be participating this year." Makarov ended his speech and the entire guild erupted in cheers and shouts before everyone –aside from Lucy, Happy, Apollo and the already S-class mages- ran to the request board to pick out missions.

Not even a few minutes after everyone hurried the board, Natsu came barreling over with a mission in hand. He quickly had Mira sign off on it before grabbing Apollo and Lucy –throwing them both over his shoulders- and taking off out of the guild with Happy flying close by. The only thing the other members heard from the two was Lucy's high pitched squeal followed closely by a loud, "NATSU!"

* * *

Over the course of the month long test, members were seen coming and going from the guild constantly. Lucy and Natsu had a routine down for when they made it back to Magnolia, Natsu would drop Happy, Lucy and Apollo off at their house so Lucy could bathe and restock supplies while Natsu ran to the guild to announce a completed mission and have another one signed off on.

The very last day of the test was when everyone was expected to return, the last couple members would have their completed missions counted while they waited for the rest of their competing guild mates to return.

Natsu and Lucy lost count on how many missions they completed together but every single one went without a hitch and -believe it or not- no destruction on Natsu's behalf. It was coming down to the last couple minutes that evening and everyone was present within the great hall of Fairy Tail.

Team Natsu was happily chatting way about all their missions with each other at their favorite table while they waited for the master to announce who would be competing. They didn't have to wait long before the masters booming voice rang throughout the guild hall once again, "QUIET DOWN BRATS!"

Every member snapped their attentions to their small master who was once again perched on top of the second floors rails, only this time Mira, Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts were standing behind him.

"I cannot say how truly proud of you all I really am! You have proven once again the might, determination and heart that makes Fairy Tail the strongest guild around! So without farther ado here are you competitors for this year's S-class trials!"

Everyone cheered and shouted out very excited to see who made it.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu roared out

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

"Alright! Can't wait to get out there and kick some ass!" Gray shouted out

"GAJEEL REDFOX!"

"Gee hee" Gajeel chuckled out while cracking his knuckles

"ELFMAN STRAUSS!"

"YEA! WATCH HOW A MAN DOES IT!" Eflman yelled out while flexing his arms

"CANA ALBERONA!"

"Greeeeat…IS THERE GOING TO BE BOOZE THERE!?" Cana yelled out

"JUVIA LOCKSER!"

"Wha-? Juvia was chosen?" Juvia whispered out

"LEVY McGARDEN!"

"ALRIGHT LEEEEVY!" Shouted Jet and Droy earning a blush from Levy

"AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST! LUCY DRAGNEEL!"

"Really?! B-but I was just helping Natsu out…." Lucy was nervous and Natsu could tell.

He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry Luce, you'll do just fine. Win or lose, I'm still proud of you either way." He whispered to her earning him a happy sigh from his mate.

"Thanks Natsu." She smiled at him before they continued listening to gramps.

"My dear children…you 8 have proven yourselves fearless and capable to be put through the harsh tests to become S-class. I cannot be more proud of you and I wish you all the best of luck in your upcoming trials. Now that being said, you will be given a week before we leave for Fairy Tails sacred island during this week you must choose a partner to help you along your trials. That partner will be with you until the final test so choose carefully, also as a side note you cannot choose someone who is already participating in the trials." He seemed to be look directly at Natsu and Lucy when he said that as well as earning a wail from Juvia about not being able to partner with her beloved Gray.

"Well that makes things a little more nerve wrecking…" Lucy whispered out and Natsu just continued to hold her close to him.

"Be sure to let myself or Mirajane know who you will be partnered with so we know who will be joining us on our journey to the island. YOU HAVE ONE WEEK BRATS! MAKE THE MOST OF IT! RELAX, PARTY AND PREPARE!" Makarov ended his speech hopping off the rails to make his way back to the bar.

A roar of cheers and congratulations were thrown every which way for the 8 mages who made the cut for the trials and was soon followed by Mira and Kinana bringing rounds of drinks to every member as an infamous party - Fairy Tail style - erupted.

* * *

As night fell upon them the party was still in full swing.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Cana and Elfman were involved in a very heated drinking game to see who would pass out first.

Erza was happily enjoying a delightful piece of her very favorite strawberry cake.

Mira and Kinana were busy running all over the guild delivering new drinks to all members.

Macao and Wakaba were busy drinking and reminiscing on the good ol' days and wishing they were young again.

Jet and Droy were fawning all around Levy expressing how proud of her they were while she busied herself with a new book.

Happy was busy trying to woo Carla with a bow wrapped fish.

Makarov, Laxus and Gildarts were sitting at the bar enjoying their own drinks as they discussed the upcoming trials.

But two members were missing, two that everyone around hadn't noticed that they had slipped out of the guild at the height of the party.

Apollo was walking around the lacrima lite streets of Magnolia in his increased size with a slightly buzzed Lucy laying happily down –face up- on his bigger back being very mindful of his spines.

Its times like these when the siblings truly felt one with each other but it's also when they would reminisce about their father who use to carry them both around just like he is with Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she looked up at the star laden sky, "I miss dad Ollo…"

Apollo turned his head a little to look at his sister, "aye…me too Luce." Then turned to look forwards again.

"Do you think he's still looking down on us? Do you think he's proud of us?" Lucy questioned as she continued to watch the twinkling of lights above her.

Apollo chuckled, "of course he's looking down on us Luce - he promised he would always watch over us from the stars. And of course he's proud of us, you especially. I mean come on, in just a few short months not only have you found your mate and love of your life but you also worked very hard and was chosen for the S-class trials." Apollo stated with clear pride in his voice of all his sister accomplishments.

Lucy huffed a small laugh, "aye…I suppose you're right."

Silence fell upon them once again as Apollo continued walking, no clear destination in mind.

Lucy was again the one to break their silence moments later, "I wanted to talk to you about the trials Ollo."

Apollo hummed, "what about Luce?"

"Will you be my partner?" She asked

Apollo stopped walking and craned his neck around to bring his larger head to his sister, "of course I will sis, it's you and me against the world remember?" he chuckled as he nuzzled his snout to her side.

Lucy laughed out, "aye, that we are. Thanks Ollo." She flashed him a bright fanged grin.

"Anything for you sis, whadda say we head back to the guild? I'm sure if Natsu found out we left somewhere without him he would start tearing down the town looking for us." Apollo laughed out as he returned his head to look forwards and changed directions to head back to the guild.

"Yea your probably right Ollo, I'm amazed I haven't heard him yelling in my head asking _'where the hell am I'_ yet" Lucy laughed with her brother as she changed positions to sit with her legs dangling off of either side of Apollo's neck.

As soon as Apollo pushed open the doors to the guild with his bigger head it was true to Lucy's word that the first thing they heard was Natsu, "LUCY, OLLO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?! I've been looking all over for you." He pouted as he ran up to the larger dragonkin with his mate sitting around his neck.

Lucy laughed out again, "What I tell you Ollo!"

Apollo laughed with her earning a very confused look from Natsu, "aye, ya called it Luce." He agreed as he lowered himself down to allow Natsu to scoop up his mate and cradle her close to his chest.

Apollo left the two slayers to make his way to the bar before shrinking back to his original size and curling up on the counter.

The panic stricken Natsu carried Lucy bridal style to a nearby empty table and sat down in a chair with her sitting in his lap. He cupped her face with both hands, "where were you Luce? I was worried sick." He pouted again.

Lucy giggled at her over protective mate, bringing a hand to rest on one of his, "relax Natsu, Ollo and I just went for a walk around the town. I needed to talk to him about the S-class trials anyways." She answered

Natsu had a confused look on his face once again, "what about?" he asked out of sheer curiosity

"I asked Ollo to be my partner for the trials since you and I can't be paired together." She answered

Natsu made an 'o' with his lips before smiling at her, "aye it's kinda a downer that we can't be partners, I'm glad you'll have Ollo with you though. Happy's gonna be mine."

"I figured as much." Lucy laughed as she leaned down to peck Natsu's lips

Natsu on the other hand wasn't going to let her get away with just a small kiss and grabbed the back of her head to plant her lips on his once again.

He started out slow and passionate just feeling her hum against his lip in happiness and the softness of her plump lips against his once again. They both tuned out the sounds of their guild mates all around them and just indulged in each other once again.

That is until he realize just how much he was starving for her…

The past month him and Lucy haven't had any _alone time_ because they were too busy running everywhere completing missions for the trials. Now though, they have a full week to themselves and he'll be damned if he lets her get away without feeding his desires of her once again.

He was quick to open his mouth and slide his hot tongue along her lips pleading for her to open up so he could taste her delicious cavern once again. She responded and opened slightly only to have it parted completely as Natsu shoved his tongue in and dominated his mate once again in a very heated kiss. His tongue battled with hers as they completely lost all senses surrounded in each other's scents and tastes.

He was just starting to slide a hand up her back and another was inching painfully slow up her thigh when they were interrupted and ultimately brought back to reality, "OI! GET A ROOM YOU TWO! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!"

Several guild members started to hoot, holler and spout out wolf calls at the two who had to break away from a very heated kiss once they remembered just where they were.

Natsu growled deeply in annoyance while Lucy blushed several shades of red and buried her face in his chest, "SHUT THE HELL UP ICE PRINCESS! WHAT?! YOU JEALOUS?!" Natsu shouted out

Gray scoffed, "Ain't nothin' to be jealous of, I'm just tryin' not to throw up."

Natsu tsked before he once again picked Lucy up bridal style, "HAPPY, OLLO! You guys ok to head home later?" he called

"Aye Natsu, we'll be fine." Apollo chuckled out and Happy just snickered behind his paws from his spot next to the dragonkin at the bar.

"NIGHT!" Natsu called out before walking out of the guild

"Activate 'Meteor' Luce, were going home." He whispered in her ear with a very low and husky voice.

Lucy grabbed the sides of his vest covering her mortified face before she complied and pushed her magic to surround Natsu.

Once he was covered in the 'Meteor' magic, Natsu took off, pushing himself to get them home as fast as possible.

As soon as they arrived, Natsu opened the front door walking in and kicking it closed behind him before walking the path to their bedroom.

Natsu set Lucy down in the bed before standing back up and closing the bedroom door and locking it, then he turned and looked at Lucy with eyes that she could only describe as those that belonged to a predator about to pounce on his prey. They changed to slits and started to glow faintly of their beautiful yellow as he eyed her covered body, they were hypnotizing and she was under his complete trance.

She watched as he ripped off his vest, slipping off his scarf and sandals while undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor leaving him standing there in nothing but boxers while proudly showing her just how much he was starved for her.

He stalked towards her licking his lips at the thought of fulfilling his hunger of the meal he was about to enjoy, "Lucy…you have no idea how bad I want you right now…a full month…a full month of not touching your luscious body…a full month since I've ran my fangs over your soft creamy skin…" he growled out deeply as he grabbed her ankles and slipping off her boots, reaching a hand up to undo her jeans and sliding them slowly down her smooths legs.

Lucy couldn't say anything, her brain couldn't process anything to say, the only sounds she made were when her breath would hitch at the look of her mates bare body or the sensual sound of his deep sexy voice or the feel of his hands as he started to remove her clothing.

"A full month since I've gotten to taste you…a full month since I've gotten to bury myself inside of you…do you have any idea how hard that is? How tempting you really are? If that icy bastard didn't interrupt us I would have taken you right there in the middle of the guild hall." He breathed deeply into her ear before licking up her ear earning him a shiver and soft moan from his mate.

He leaned back to quickly rip off the rest of her offending clothing, leaving her completely bare to his hungry eyes. He grinned and he leaned back down to capture her lips in another heated kiss, her body was heating up as she played with his tongue.

He finally pulled away allowing both to pant heavily before he ran his nose along her jaw and slide slowly down her neck taking in her intoxicating scent. He stopped at her mate mark running his tongue all over it earning him heavy moans and louder pants from his mate before he sunk his fangs into her mark.

"oooohhh god…N-N-Natsuuuu" she moaned loudly as soon as she felt his fangs break skin, she was overwhelmed with wave after wave of throbbing heat that shot straight down her spine and ended at her pulsing core. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips up in a desperate attempt to ease the growing ache between her legs.

Natsu groaned and hissed as soon as he felt her core rub up against his painfully harden shaft and decided to pick up the pace. He wasn't going to last long, her aroused scent was blinding him and her moans and screams were setting his body ablaze.

He sat up completely hearing a whine from the beautiful goddess below him as he ripped of the last of his clothing before mounting her once again. He grabbed hold of one breast while his mouth occupied the other, swirling his magic heated tongue all along her nipple at the same time he pinched and pulled at the other. She shoved her hands into his hair, tugging and pulling at it while scraping her nails along his scalp, he bucked his hips at the feeling of her fingers slightly letting his hard length rub up against her soaking womanhood.

"N-N-Natsu….pleeease…s-stop teasing m-m-me…I-I…OH GOD!...I-I need you" she begged her mate

Natsu couldn't take it anymore, hearing her begging and pleading him pushed him to the edge as he grabbed his throbbing member, running it up and down her slit coating it in her essence before slamming into her completely sheathing himself.

Lucy screamed out in pleasure at the feeling of finally being filled up, at finally feeling the other half of her puzzle that only he can ever give her. He pounded into her, grabbing one of her ankles and placing a leg over his shoulder while gripping her hips bruisingly tight. Lucy reached down and grabbed hold of his ass pulling him even closer to her and burying him even deeper inside of her. She felt the familiar coil of pleasure tightening once again with each thrust of Natsu's hips while the rest of her body just burned as she moaned his name over and over again.

Natsu was lost in a sea of her, feeling her swallow him whole again was a feeling he would never get enough and the more he slammed into her the slicker she became. He knew she was close, he was close too and quickened his pace grunting and moaning as loud as she was, his jaw was tightly clenched and his eyes were screwed shut while he just focused on the feeling of her engulfing him.

"I-I'm s-so close….N-Natsu…I-I'm…gonna…" Lucy moaned

"Me…too…Luce, let it…go." He grunted out as he jackhammered into her, speeding up their fall into oblivion.

Suddenly Lucy's eyes shot open as her mouth shouted out, "NATSUUUUU!" Her entire body convulsed as her back arched at the familiar white hot energy that shot all throughout her body, numbing everything in its wake. Behind her eyes she saw nothing but blinding colors as they exploded into brilliant fireworks.

Natsu threw his head back and roared out as soon as he felt her body sucking him in deeper and released his burning hot seed into her body. He thrusted into her several more times before he left his back arched and his head thrown back, keeping his length buried inside of her while they both came down from the incredible highs, panting to gather any air into their desperate lungs.

Natsu slowly fixed his back bring his head up once again as he slowly pulled out of Lucy's still shivering core before plopping himself down right next to his mate. She didn't say anything and just curled herself around him while slowly slipping into dreamland. Natsu chuckled at her, grabbing the blankets and covering them both before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight my beautiful dragon." He whispered out before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **First off…I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story…**_

 _ **My life has been one ginormous fuckfest after another and I just really haven't been able to write anything lately.**_

 _ **I'm hoping the longer chapter will make up for my absents**_

 _ **Let me know how I did.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**First off, thank you everyone for sticking with me**_

 _ **My life has been one horrid event after another lately and I just haven't felt like writing anything at all.**_

 _ **I am sorry, I've been trying to get myself back in the groove of things it's just been difficult to pick myself up.**_

 _ **I'm trying I swear and I promise that I'm not discontinuing any of my stories I'm just going to be slow to update until I can fix my brain.**_

 _ **Also I'm gonna be completely honest…I seriously forgot about the Mythological set of keys I had Lucy get -_-….I'll start adding them in this chapter, promise.**_

 _ **I'm also gonna use some of the dialog from the anime so nobody gets confused.**_

 _ **Love you guys…**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

* * *

Their preparation week went by faster than they thought it would and 8 competitors plus their chosen partners could be found waiting on a dock in Hargeon.

"What do you think gramps is going to have us do?" Gray asked everyone around

"Not sure man, guess we will just have to wait and see." Loke answered

"Juvia wishes she could have be her beloved Gray's partner…" Juvia pouted as she clung onto the Ice mages arm.

"Whatever gramps has us do I'll pass it like a real man!" Eflman yelled out

"I can't wait to start the trials! THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!" Natsu shouted jumping up and down

"AYE SIR!" Happy and Apollo cheered as they hovered above Natsu's head

Lucy merely rolled her eyes at her overly enthusiastic family while she continued her conversation with Levy, Wendy and Carla.

"I'm so nervous Lu." Levy whined

"I am too but don't think about it too much though. You'll do great! Plus you've got an amazing mage for your partner." Lucy laughed when Wendy blushed

"I'm not that amazing but I will try my hardest." Wendy timidly said keeping her head down while she poked her index fingers together.

"Don't belittle yourself child, you're just as capable as any of these ruffians. Just don't over work your magic." Carla scolded the young girl

"Don't worry Wendy, I wouldn't have chosen you as my partner if I thought you weren't capable. You're plenty strong in our eyes and every bit of a Fairy Tail mage as the rest of us!" Levy praised the young slayer.

"Thanks you guys." Wendy beamed at the two older women.

Soon enough the waiting mages were awed into silence when a large vessel approached the docks proudly wearing the Fairy Tail emblem on its sails. As soon as the massive ship had made port the waiting mages spotted Laxus and their small master - wearing an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt - standing on the rail of the main deck.

"My children I hope that you have prepared yourselves not only physically but mentally as well. The trials that await you will not be easy but I have faith in every single one of you and - win or lose - I will always be proud of you!" Makarov shouted out earning him cheers from the waiting mages

"Now as I call out you and your partners' names please board the ship." He announced

"Gray and Loke!"

"Elfman and Evergreen!"

"Levy and Wendy!"

"Cana and Freed!"

"Gajeel and Pantherlily!"

"Juvia and Mest!"

"Natsu and Happy!"

"Lucy and Apollo!"

"Gramps! Me, Natsu, Happy and Ollo are going to fly for a while if that's ok with you?" Lucy quickly said before Natsu and Happy could board the ship. They in turn gave her confused looks.

"Fly? How are you going to fly Lucy? I understand Happy and Natsu but you?" Makarov questioned raising a brow.

"Aye, I'm going to call upon one of my Mythological spirits to help. You guys haven't met any of them yet, I don't like to call them out very often. Not only do they take up a large amount of magical energy to summon them but they are also different from any of my other spirits." Lucy explained

"Different how?" Gray asked looking over the ship

"I'm quite curious myself." Evergreen announced

"A man would explain what she means!" Elfman yelled out earning him a smack from Evergreen's fan.

"Juvia would like to know as well." Juvia stated

"Tell us Lu!" Levy shouted

"I think it would be easier if princess just showed everyone." Loke stated while giving his master a knowing look.

Lucy simply nodded before using her magic to Requip a key, "OPEN GATE OF THE IMMORTAL WINGED HORSE! PEGASUS!" she shouted out as she poured her magic into the platinum colored key and twisting it to unlock the gate that would bring forth her spirit. And in a blinding flash of white light and a puff of smoke revealed a beautiful pure white stallion that had two very large wings jutting out from his back.

Everyone's jaws were wide open and their eyes bugged out as they stared in awe at the magnificent horse.

"HI PEGASUS!" Lucy beamed at the large horse while running her hands along its face.

The horse gave a rather loud neigh followed by a snort

"I know I know, I'm sorry I haven't called you guys out in a long time but I don't like to bug you, you know that." Lucy said understanding the large horse's noises.

Pegasus bumped his nose into Lucy seemingly saying that all is fine and Lucy just giggled.

"Everyone this is Pegasus, one of 5 keys I have from the Mythological set. As you can see all keys from this set have different types of beasts attached to them and as you also may have noticed they cannot speak. I try not to call them out very much because they are more comfortable in their own world than ours but will help without complaint if I ever needed to call on them." Lucy explained

"HE'S BEAUUUUTIFUL LU!" Levy exclaimed loudly and everyone else could only nod their heads in agreeance.

"OH WOW LUCE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD THESE GUYS! I didn't even feel them in our shared dimension." Natsu shouted out running up to her and Pegasus carefully placing a hand on his back.

Apollo had Happy set him down on Pegasus' mane, "Good to see you again Pegasus!" he shouted out and the horse nodded his head up and down.

Makarov smiled down at his children, "alright kids, that is fine with me but please stay as close to the ship as you can. You don't want to get lost at sea on our way to the island." He stated as he watch Natsu and Lucy jump on the large horses back while Happy joined Apollo.

"Alright my brats, LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Makarov shouted out and the ship was made to back away from the port and set sail towards the mysterious sacred island.

Lucy gently nudged Pegasus and he spread his massive white wings, galloped to the end of the dock and launched into the air steadily flapping his wings to stay with the ship.

Lucy could never forget the feeling of being free, the feeling of absolute bliss or even the feeling of being calm and one with yourself. She took a deep breath in and sighed happily when met with the crisp clean sea air that whipped past her face, she could look up and easily feel at peace when met with the fluffiness of the white clouds above. She sighed even more at the feeling of her mates strong arms resting lazily on her hips as he took in the canvas all around them, she smiled when she looked to her brother and Happy napping without a care in the world tucked away safely in Pegasus' mane. She really couldn't have asked for a better outcome for her life, her spirits, her friends, her family, her guild…what more could she possibly want when she had everything she could ever need in her life all around her and she'll be damned if she lets anyone take that away from her.

* * *

The Fairy Tail crew have been sailing and flying for a few hours now and it was becoming clearer that everyone was absolutely miserable the closer to the island they got.

"Why is it so hoooot…." Complained Happy feeling like he was melting into Pegasus' mane

"I don't know but I feel like I'm cooking in my armor." Apollo whined

Lucy and Natsu gave their familiars a sympathetic look since the two of them were perfectly suited for the heat, "I'm sorry you guys, I'm sure we will be there soon." Lucy said

She quickly turned her attentions to Pegasus though when she heard the great stallion panting, "Peg, take us down to the boat. We can handle the motion sickness from here on out, you need rest."

Pegasus quickly tried to protest with a loud and rather obnoxious snort but Lucy wasn't having it, "I never said you couldn't handle it but I'm not going to let you suffer just so Natsu and I don't have too. That's not how friendship works and you know it."

They all heard and felt him heave out a heavy sigh before slowing his flight so he could land safely onto the ship.

Natsu was the first to hop off the horse almost immediately turning green as soon as his feet hit the deck of the ship, oozing to the floor in a moaning and groaning mess. Lucy shook her head watching as Happy summoned his wings and very lazily flew to melt on a table around everyone else while Apollo bid Pegasus goodbye before crawling down his body and sprawling out on the wood next to Natsu seemingly out of energy from the blazing heat to move any farther.

Lucy jumped off planting her feet firmly on the deck instantly feeling sick but did her best to push aside her paling cheeks and the churning and twisting of her stomach -that was threating to spew up everything she had for breakfast that morning- so she could see her friend off, "T-thank you Peg. Go home and rest, p-please tell the others that I-I might be calling on t-them during the trials." She choked out, swallowing hard to keep from losing her stomach.

Pegasus nodded before placing his neck on her shoulder and pushing on her back with his chin to hug her to his body, he softly neighed and sighed and Lucy had to keep from tearing up as she wrapped her arms around the horses neck, "I-I know, I miss daddy too. T-thank you Pegasus." She whispered and squeezed his neck harder before letting go and slightly stepping away. Pegasus snorted one more time before he allowed his gate to close sending him back to the Celestial world to rest, the moment he wasn't insight though Lucy fell to the ground instantly feeling the effects of her motion sickness that she tried desperately to push aside. "D-d-damn it…." She groaned out clutching her stomach with one arm while using the other to place her hand on her mouth.

Makarov chuckled at his miserable dragon slayers, "don't worry kids, we're almost there." He laughed out loud when he heard both Natsu and Lucy groan and whine at him.

Makarov looked to his grandson, "You should go ahead and go now and prepare. We will be there very shortly."

Laxus nodded, "Sure gramps, see you on the island." And took off using his lighting to zap through the sky and to the island.

Not but a few minutes later Loke shouted to Mokarov, "OI! MASTER! I can see the island!"

Everyone besides Natsu and Lucy rushed to the side of the ship to get a look at the strange island.

"Sure took us long enough, I was afraid of actually melting under all this heat." Gray groaned out while completely void of all clothing.

"That's a very weird looking island." Levy pointed out

"You think? Looks kinda manly to me." Elfman said

"An island on top of an island huh?" Cana pointed out

"It's amazing! There's so much magic power coming from it, I can feel it all the way here." Wendy awed

"It really is impressive." Loke stated

Happy walked over to where Natsu, Lucy and Apollo were sprawled out on the deck, "Don't worry you guys we will be on land soon." He patted Natsu on the back and earned groans from both slayers.

"Aye…" Apollo whined out

"There is a legend about this island that it was once populated by fairies." Makarov announced

"Is the legend true?" Levy questioned

"Nobody knows, but it is of great importance to our guild. The resting place of our first master – Mavis Vermillion." Makarov stated

"AND YOUR GOING THERE DRESSED LIKE THAT!?" Gray shouted out while pointing to the master

"Says the nudist to the stylish man…" Makarov pointed out

"Speaking of which, Gray can you put some clothes on? We seriously don't need to see that much of you…" Loke grumbled out while shaking his head at his bare partner.

"Juvia thinks Gray looks wonderful!" Juvia happily sighed while hearts formed in her eyes and around her head.

Makarov cleared his throat, "anymore interruptions? I'd like to reveal the first part of your trial if I may."

"There's more than one round?" Wendy asked

"If any of the master's trials were deemed simple he'd probably keel over." Mest answered her

"Please direct your attention to the smoke coming from the shore, your first task will be to head to its source, once there you will choose one of the 8 routs leading into the island. Each is meant for a single team only so don't dawdle and pick one. After you've made your choice you will have to conquer these obstacles." Makarov announce while pointing to his side, a lacrima screen then appeared out of now where with a list of different trials –combat, intense combat and serenity- needed to pass to advance to the next round. "Teams that make it through these tests in once piece will advance to the next round."

"Woah…" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time

"That last option is fighting S-classers, intense combat…no joke." Gray said

"What's the serenity route?" Loke wondered

"Combat routes are self-explanatory, two teams clash but only one moves on, use every power at your disposal. Intense combat routes are more difficult, find yourself in one of these and you will be fighting one of Fairy Tails elites. One the serenity route you'll pass the first round without fighting but you will be tested. Passing this challenge requires quality team work and a whole lot of luck." Master explained

"Let's count on good luck! Right Wendy?" Levy excitedly shouted out "YEA!" Wendy shouted back

"If I've done the math right, only a total of 6 teams will make it to the second round." Evergreen pointed out

"This sucks! If were not care we could choose a route with an S-class and we will get a manly pounding." Elfman groaned out

"I'm ready to punch some faces in, gee hee." Gajeel chuckled out while popping his knuckles

"Alright! Now that explanations are completed your trial starts right now!" Makarov shouted out

"Uh…." Gray started

"Hold up, it starts before we get on the island?" Loke asked

Natsu immediately shot up, "I'm all fired up! Come on Happy let's get to the island!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy grabbed the back of Natsu's pack and took off attempting to fly to the island only to be stopped dead in their tracks by magical runes. "The hell?"

"An enchantment?" Evergreen questioned as the rest of the crew looked over board, and there flying away was Freed carrying Cana, "It isn't permeant, 5 more minutes on that boat won't kill you!" Freed shouted back as he continued flying towards the island

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Natsu and Lucy shouted back

"That's cheating!" Gray growled out, "Gramps! Do something!"

"Chill, it's not a race." Makarov said

"But he can set all sorts of traps before we get there!" Gray whined

Little did the rest of the group know, not only was Levy working on rewriting the enchantment but Evergreen was as well. It wasn't until both sets of teams shouted back good luck and were swimming away did they realize what had happened.

"LEVY!" Lucy shouted out, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE?!"

"Sorry Lu, this is a competition after all." She winked at the pouting slayer while Wendy just giggled.

Natsu walked over to Lucy while they waited for the runes to fade, "You ready for this?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose against her mate mark.

She sighed happily, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry sis, we're gonna tear this trial up!" Apollo shouted from his spot by her feet

Lucy chuckled at the overly excited dragonkin, "Aye, your right Ollo. I'm just nervous is all."

"Don't be, you'll do just fine. I'll be rootin' for ya." Natsu whispered against her neck once again.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled as she leaned her head and back against his chest.

The last of the torturous minuets went by fast and the rest of the gang watched as the runes finally disappeared.

"FINALLY!" They all shouted out

Natsu kissed Lucy's mark before whispering, "Good luck, I love you." Then Happy grabbed his pack once again and took off for the island.

Lucy sighed while smiling and shaking her head, "I love you too idiot."

Everyone that was left were slowly filing off the ship and swimming towards the smoke, Lucy looked down at Apollo and smiled, "You ready Ollo?" she asked as she picked him up setting him down on the railings of the ship.

"AYE SIR!" He shouted before jumping overboard and into the salty abyss below. As soon as he hit the water he increased his size, then Lucy jumped off carefully landing on his back and the two siblings took off behind everyone else to start their trial.

As soon as they reached the marker Apollo shrunk back down and wrapped himself around Lucy's neck, "Looks like there is only one path left Ollo, let's head in."

"Aye, what do you think we are going to be tested on?" Apollo asked as Lucy started walking down the only route left.

"I don't know, we will just have to keep walking to find out." Lucy stated

The cave they were walking through proved to be larger than they thought as it took strange twists and turns the farther in they got. When they finally reached the end of the cave and came to a vast opening Lucy and Apollo were not pleased with who they found waiting for them and by the looks of her face…she wasn't happy about the arrangement either.

"Of all the competitors to wander down my path it just had to be you Lucy."

"It's alright Erza, if this is what fate has dealt me then I will take it in stride and do my best!" Lucy announced beaming a bright fanged grin to the older woman.

"Its things like that that make you the light of the guild Lucy. It will be an honor to fight with you." Erza stated and a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile on a completely different route, "Natsu we don't even know if this tunnel will take us to Erza." Happy whined as he flew next to the running fire mage.

"It has to be Haps, we picked route E so it has to lead us to Erza."

"Why would you even want to fight Erza? I thought you wanted to get to the second trial?"

"Wow, way to have faith in me little buddy." Natsu pouted

"How do you think Lucy and Ollo are doing?" Happy wondered out loud

"Lucy is strong and so is Ollo, I have no doubt that they will pass and be right alongside us for the next round." Natsu answered, in all honesty he was worried about her but he couldn't let it get the best of him nor distract him from his own challenge. He had faith that his Lucy could overcome any obstacle and come out on top and smiling. He will pass his trial so he can move on and see her again, with that thought in mind he grinned and doubled his speed down the tunnel – Happy still flying close by.

They had finally made it to the end of the tunnel and seeing it open up into a large cave but who was waiting for them was not the mighty Requip mage they wanted. No, instead what stood before Natsu and Happy was a man who's both intimidating and powerful, who is not only wise but also kind hearted. Yes before them stood the one and only Gildarts, the Ace of Fairy Tail and by the smug look on his face he was pleased with his chosen competitor.

"Sorry, dead end. Luck just ain't on your side." Gildarts taunted, the smug look on his face never decreasing

"We're dead…" Happy cried

"I should warn you though, I've never been good at holding back in a fight so this will be quick." He announced as he walked closer to the two competitors.

Natsu merely smirked back, engulfing his entire body in red, gold, blue and white, "Hehe, I'm all fired up now."

* * *

Back with Lucy and Apollo, their fight was just about to start, "I must warn you Lucy, I will not hold back. Even for you." Erza stated

"You wouldn't be Erza if you did hold back." Lucy giggled out as she helped Apollo to the ground. Almost immediately he increased his size and towered over the two women.

"We won't hold back either Erza! Were in it to win it!" Apollo grinned

Erza simply smiled while she Requiped out of her Heart Kreuz Armor and changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "Shall we begin." She taunted as she launched herself in the air summon several swords to circle around her before sending them flying towards Lucy and Apollo.

Lucy activated 'Meteor' to speed away from the multitude of swords flying towards her while Apollo curled tight within himself and allowed the swords aimed at him to bounce off his armor.

"Your armor truly is impressive Ollo." Erza complemented the dragonkin

"THANKS ERZA!" He beamed before charging towards the mage. He swung his tail around to try and slam into Erza but she quickly dodged, sending a powerful kick to Apollo's jaw launching him back.

"OLLO! Are you ok?" Lucy panicked

"Aye Luce, I'm fine." He answered, standing back up and shaking the dizziness from his head

Lucy ran around behind Erza calling out two of her spirits when she was in position, "OPEN GATES OF THE GOAT AND RAM! CAPRICORN AND ARIES!" and with a puff of smoke appeared her two spirits.

"What can we do for you Miss Lucy, I'm sorry." Aries timidly asked

"Aries I need to you blind Erza with your wool and Cap I need to you to charge at her while she's distracted. I'll try to use my Fleuve d'etoiles to grab ahold of her and yank her down to help you."

"It shall be done my lady." Capricorn said as he bowed to Lucy before taking off in the direction Erza was at. Aries released a massive amount of pink wool to surround the entire cave and effectively hiding all fighters within its fluffy depths. Apollo seemingly caught on to Lucy's plan as he took off towards Erza once again while Lucy ran behind Capricorn with her whip out and ready.

Erza Requiped to her Black Wing Armor and attempted to fly up and above the wool but wasn't counting on Lucy's whip wrapping around her ankle and dragging her back down. Capricorn caught Erza with a deadly barrage of kicks and punches before he jumped out of the way and Apollos tail came into contact with Erza's stomach sending her flying to the nearest rock wall.

Lucy sent her two spirits back home and joined Apollo getting into a fighting stance because they both know that won't bring the mighty Titania down. Their muscles were tense as they waited for any signs of the fearsome woman to strike and strike she did. She Requiped into her Flight Armor and charged at the two with incredible speed, she sent another vicious kick to Apollo sending him flying and slamming into the very wall she was slammed into before using her Sonic Claw ability to slash and claw at Lucy. Luckily Lucy still had her 'Meteor' active so she was able to dodge some of the swipes sent in her direction.

"I am very proud of you Lucy. Not many can get the drop on me like that, you utilized your brain and not only blinded and immobilized me but also got in quite a few good hits. I'll be feeling that hit with the wall for a few days." Erza beamed at the younger mage while continuing her assault.

Lucy back flipped and launched herself well enough away from the deadly claws, "THANKS ERZA! That means alot coming from you. Ollo and I practiced all preparation week long on our co-op battles." Lucy beamed at the praise.

"You have done wonderfully and your bond with Ollo couldn't be stronger. He knew –without you saying anything- when it was his turn to strike and did not fail to deal a mighty blow, well done you two." Erza praised them again

"Thanks Erza." Apollo said as he picked himself off the ground shaking off the dizziness once again.

"You ok Ollo?" Lucy questioned glancing worriedly at her brother

"Never better Luce." Apollo chuckled out, once again getting into a fighting stance

Erza Requiped back into her Black Wing Armor and prepared to launch another attack.

"I think it's time to take out the big guns, what do you say Ollo?" Lucy stated as she Requiped a new platinum key.

"Aye." Apollo agreed as he tensed his muscles again ready to pounce.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LEGENDARY WATER SERPENT! HYDRA!" Lucy shouted out as she opened the new gate and in a puff of smoke and swirls of water appeared a very very large and quite intimidating creature.

Erza was actually stunned into silence and she took in the appearance of this new spirit. His entire body was covered in black and blue scales, he had a long snake body with a set of arms holding himself up. His neck was very long as it towered over her but that's not what had her so shocked, the creature had 4 heads and each head was bent down and nuzzling some part of Lucy.

"HI HYDRA!" Lucy beamed as she rubbed on each of Hydra's heads earning her purrs and growls from the beast.

Lucy turned to look at Erza, giggling softly at her slack jawed expression, she then lit her hands ablaze with golden light, blue and white stars and blazing fire. That action seemed to snap Erza out of her trance as she smiled gently to Lucy, "Very proud indeed." Erza stated before launching herself towards the girl and beast.

* * *

At the rondevu point, several of the other contestants were starting to show up proving that they passed the first round.

"Hello children, so far you few have proven yourselves worthy of the second round of the trials." Makarov stated as he took in the mages that passed the first round.

"As it stands right now, Gray and Loke defeated Cana and Freed in combat, Gajeel and Pantherlily also defeated Juvia and Mest in combat. Levy and Wendy were the lucky ones to get the serenity route and Natsu and Happy moved on from intense combat with Gildarts."

"WHAT!?" Shouted everyone else when they heard who Natsu went up against

Natsu was keeping to himself as he went over everything the older male taught him during their fight, he also couldn't help but worry about where Lucy was.

"DON'T COUNT US OUT!" Eflman shouted out as him and Evergreen limped to the rest of the group.

"Alright, that just leaves one more competitor." Makarov pointed out

"Well by process of elimination Lucy and Apollo would have gotten the last intense combat route…which means that Lucy is going up against Erza right now." Levy stated feeling slightly worried for her friend.

"Poor Lucy…" Gray hummed and everyone else agreed

Natsu tensed hearing who Lucy was up against, "You guys aren't giving her enough credit, have some faith will ya."

Makarov nodded, "Yes, don't count Lucy out yet. The last time Laxus reported in he said the two were still battling."

Then out of nowhere the group heard a very loud feminine roar followed by a very bright column of golden light and blazing fire shoot straight to the sky.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray shouted out

"That's my princess." Loke boasted

"NOW THAT'S A REAL MAN!" Elfman bellowed out

"Gee Hee, way ta go bunny." Gajeel chuckled and Lily smiled and nodded with his tiny arms crossed

"Wow…" Levy and Wendy both awed

"Wow indeed." Carla stated

"It would seem our light is still going strong." Makarov grinned

Natsu smiled as he watched the bright dragon breath die down, "That's my girl." He whispered to himself and the group continued their patent waiting for the outcome of the clearly intense battle.

* * *

Back in the cave, Lucy was heavily panting and her entire body was covered in deep cuts bumps and bruises but she was still smiling. Hydra was huffing and puffing right with her, Erza proved that her Sea Empress Armor was a bit more of a hindrance than what they first thought. Hydra's water breath attack was rendered almost useless as Erza sword simply absorbs the attack or sends it flying back, this resulted in the multi-headed beast to lash out and attack Erza with teeth and claws.

Apollo fought bravely but the mighty Erza proved to be too much for him and a few more slams against the rock wall rendered him unconscious.

Erza hasn't come out of this unscathed though as she too is seen breathing heavily with deep cuts and bruises riddling her body, "you've done well Lucy, it has been quite some time that an opponent has given me a run for my money." Erza proudly stated

Lucy simply smiled before looking to her exhausted spirit, "go ahead and go back Hydra, you need your rest. Thank you so much for all your help though."

Hydra's multiple heads looked to his master and attempted to protest with growls but one pointed look from Lucy in his direction shut him up and with a loud sigh he lowered one of his heads to nuzzle the side of her body before closing his gate and disappearing back to the Celestial world.

Lucy attempted to come up with a plan while she continued to catch her breath and unfortunately there is only one more desperate move that she can make with the amount of magic power she has left.

So with a deep breath in and out Lucy instantly activated Dragon Force, dawning her white scales, glowing blue eyes and elongated fangs, concentrating on pulling all her magic deeper within herself before lighting her entire body up with a strange mix of white, red, black and blue colors.

"Celestial Dragon's Secret Art: Stellar Light and Dark: Supernova!" then she threw both of her hands out forcing the magic to explode around her in a massive ring of destruction. Everything within its path is charred and burned as it is pushed back with such force everything around her is sent flying.

Once the spell is completed Lucy collapse to her hands and knees panting as she tried to get air into her desperate lungs, all her magic has been used up, she cannot fight anymore.

Lucy slowly looked up to the place where Erza was once standing only to groan out loud when she finds the other mage slammed against the wall her very well-known Adamantine Shield taking majority of her attack.

Erza moves and pulls the shield apart at the middle to see Lucy on her hands and knees breathing heavily, she smiles and Requips back into her Hearts Kreuz Armor before walking up to the exhausted slayer.

Erza knelt down in front of Lucy placing a hand on her head, "You did well Lucy and you held your own against an S-class mage, never once backing down. I am honored to have fought against you in a very intense battle."

Lucy looked up and smiled a bright tired smile, "wasn't enough to beat you though. I yield Erza." And Lucy bowed her head.

Erza smiled once again, "You have proven yourself capable to continue on with the trials Lucy. I am giving you my pass to continue on to the second round."

Lucy's head shot up and with wide eyes and gaping mouth she stuttered out, "R-really?!"

Erza stood back up and offered Lucy her hand, "Aye."

Lucy gladly took it standing on wobbly legs before crashing herself into Erza, "Thank you Erza." She whispered out

Erza overcoming her initial shock wrapped her arms around Lucy returning her hug, "Get going, you have more trials to finish."

"Aye sir." Lucy choked out trying to keep her tears back.

She walked over to her beaten brother carefully picking him up and slowly making her way out of the cave.

"Continue to make us proud Lucy." Erza whispered out once the slayer was out of sight

* * *

Lucy was making her way to the meeting point for the second trial when Apollo started to regain consciousness, "Lu-ce?" he groaned out as he peeked an eye open

"I'm here Ollo, we passed. We made it to the second round." Lucy beamed to her brother

"Awesome…" Apollo chuckled out, "I feel like I got hit by a train though."

"Aye, me too." Lucy giggled

Lucy was just breaking through the tree line when she started to hear the voices of the other competitors,

"How much longer do you think they will be?"

"I don't know, do you think Lucy even survived that?"

"I'm sure princess did just fine."

"You guys seriously need to working on having faith in people…"

"It's not that we don't but his is Erza were talking about."

"Aye…"

Lucy giggled earning her the attentions of everyone who passed the first round,

"LUCY!" everyone shouted out

"Hey guys, we made it." Lucy sighed happily out

"LUCE!"

Lucy turned her head to the sound of her mate's voice and smiled seeing him run up to her. He immediately engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, "I knew you could do it." He whispered in her ear

Lucy laughed, "Aye, but it wasn't easy believe me."

Everyone else laughed with her not doubting her for a second.

"ALRIGHT BRATS! Now that all passing parties are accounted for we will begin the second trial NOW!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Ok so here is the first part of the trial, as you can see I tried to make it somewhat like the anime but also different as well. I'm going to keep it going like this and changing things along the way.**_

 _ **Let me know how I did with Lucy and Erza's fight. I really felt that Lucy HAD to lose that fight, I really don't want her to seem over powered, plus, come on….this is Erza were talkin about.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you liked it and please let me know how I did.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty!**_

 _ **Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**In the words of Dr. Frankenstein: IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**_

 _ **(Dorky…I know…don't judge… -_-)**_

 _ **Yes, I am working on bringing this story back from the dead….**_

 _ **I…am…so...sorry though T_T**_

 _ **I got so caught up in my messed up brains that I mainly focused on 'Silent body Loud soul' and all its depressingness…then I put up 'My Dark Angel' and that wasn't exactly happy fun times either…**_

 _ **Tkitty is ashamed of herself and she hopes that you can forgive her forever's taking ass…**_

 _ **To be completely honest I**_ _MAY_ _**try and work on this one for a while since I've kinda neglected it, no promises though. Don't want to get ya hopes up lol.**_

 _ **ANYWHORE!**_

 _ **Don't beat tkitty up too much…I love you guys! XD**_

 _ **CHAPTER 17 Y'ALL!**_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted out all at once.

Makarov just laughed at his distraught children before he continued, "aye brats, the second part of your trials begins now. This is the S-class exam after all, did you really think it was going to be easy?"

"B-b-but gramps…some of us manly members had to go up against S-class ranked mages…not to mention Lucy and Apollo just got here and they are still looking worse for wears after their manly battle with Erza." Elfman tried to voice his thoughts while looking to where the battered duo was, only to have his jaw drop to the floor. Virgo was busy wrapping their many wounds with healing bandages while Lucy was tapping into her necklace that Draco gave her and was replenishing her magical energy while everyone was protesting.

"Hum, it seems that Lucy and Apollo are doing just fine. Anything else you would like to include Elfman?" Makarov raised a brow at the large sulking male.

"…no sir…" he pouted

"Good, as I was saying your second trial begins now."

Lucy, Apollo, Natsu and Happy had all walked up to stand before their master, Lucy and Natsu had their hands intertwined while they listened.

"Your next test will mainly focus on your speed, knowledge and also patients. All contestants and their partners will be going through a maze, while you are in this maze, you will have to navigate your way through the vast walls and dead ends to make it to the center of the maze where I will be awaiting those who make it through." Makarov explained

Everyone was talking amongst themselves stating that this didn't seem all that hard of a test before Makarov began again, "be warned, there are triggers within the maze. Some contain powerful monsters that you will have to defeat to move on, should you run out of magic power while fighting or if you are defeated you will be automatically teleported out to the waiting camp with the other failed contestants and resting S-class mages and your trial will be over for the year. Other triggers contain traps that if you get caught in and cannot get out of within the set time limit -which will appear the moment you are caught- you will be teleported out of the maze. I should also mention that all sense of smell is dulled while in the maze, so there will be no tracking scents or sniffing out the traps set and there is a magical rune that is casted above, so no flying over walls to get an aerial view. Do not worry though, your sense of smell will return the moment you make it to the center."

All four dragon slayers groaned loudly about losing one of their main senses, they were not happy at all.

Makarov looked towards Natsu and Lucy noticing they were still holding hands while he spoke, "Natsu, Lucy, I should also mention that your telepathy with each other will be blocked. We cannot have you two talking to each other and giving hints or help, it would not be fair to the other competitors."

Natsu scrunched his brows and was about to protest when Lucy cut him off, "that's fine gramps, we understand. Need to keep this fair and we are ok with that." She stated giving her mate a pointed glare.

Natsu sighed, "…aye…what Luce said." He didn't like it one bit, he wanted to keep track of her, needed to make sure she was alright and not getting hurt again. It was one thing to not be able to sniff her out, now they want to mess with their connection…it just didn't sit well with him.

' _I don't like it any more than you do Natsu…but we need to abide by the rules of the trial if we want to become S-class.'_ Lucy whispered in Natsu's mind

' _I know Luce, I just don't like the thought of them being able to easily block what is our connection…our bond…it really doesn't sit well with me.'_

' _I know Natsu…it will be alright though, i promise, you'll see.'_

Natsu sighed, _'alright Luce.'_

The two were startled out of their conversation when the ground around them began to rumble then out of nowhere massive walls burst their way out of the ground, and in no time flat there were six doors leading into separate paths.

"As you see behind me there are six different paths to choose from, every single one leads to the center of the maze. You will not have to worry about fighting off your fellow competitors as the paths are blocked, the only thing you need to worry about are the triggers for traps and monsters." Makarov gave his children a very sly grin, "I should also mention that you have 6 hours to complete this phase or you fail."

Everyone groaned…this was going to be harder than they thought.

"Alright kids, your second test begins now! Good luck and I'll see you in the center." Makarov then vanished, most likely teleporting to the center of the maze to await those worthy of the third phase.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Apollo watched as all the other competitors rushed to choose their pathways and start their challenge. They watched as each chosen path was then blocked off by a magic force much like the ones blocking the other paths in the first trial, once only two pathways were left Natsu and Lucy looked to each other and smiled, "good luck Luce, I'll be waiting for you in the center." Natsu leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away to head to one of the two paths with Happy flying close to his head.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy whispered out before he was too far away, "I love you too Lucy." Natsu softly answered keeping his gaze to the path before him.

Lucy watched the path be blocked off by magic and her mate growing smaller the farther away from her he walked, "come on Luce, the faster we get this challenge done the sooner you can be with Natsu again." Apollo nudged her cheek with his face trying to get her to focus again. Lucy sighed closing her eyes for a second before opening them back up with a determined look, "aye, your right Ollo. Let's get going." Lucy walked them towards the last path, looking behind her as her way was blocked like all the other paths. For some reason she had a horrible feeling deep in her gut, like something really bad and life changing was going to happen but she couldn't for the life of her figure it out. She just brushed it off, convincing herself that it was only because her connection with her mate was disrupted and nothing more.

If only she had listened to her gut sooner…

* * *

The maze was -in a word- infuriating…more than once several of the participants had gotten turned around and back tracked all the way to the beginning, or were stuck with a decision of _'should I go right or should I go left?'_ only to be blocked by either a dead end or a trigger that produced either a monster or a trap.

The most frustrating part…none of them had any idea what the triggers looked like, so they continued to become trapped.

"AAAAHHAHHHH!" Gray yelled out when he and Loke ran into another dead end, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! This is stupid!" the ice mage fumed.

Loke smirked at his partner, "chill dude, we will figure it out."

Gray tsked, "yea I know that, it's just pissing me off…we keep running into traps and dead ends…I would kill to be able to let off some steam on a monster right about now." He stated continuing to walk while he rubbed his temples to rid himself of the growing headache.

"Aye...not much we can do about it right now though. We just have to keep walking and hope we are going in the right direction." Loke sighed before looking at his partner, "Maybe we should start marking walls so we know if we've accidentally turned around again."

"That's not a bad idea actually." Gray said

The duo continued walking down their chosen path, marking the walls with either light magic or ice, it was very boring...that is until Gray triggered another trap, only this time a large snarling Vulcan appeared before them as it pounded its fists against its chest several times taking on a very aggressive stance.

Gray and Loke smirked at it, "bout time…"

* * *

Gajeel was bored out of his ever loving mind.

He'd been walking through the maze -with Pantherlily perched on his shoulder- for who knows how long now and had only managed to trigger 2 traps both being a complete joke for the iron slayer.

"This is a complete fuckin' waste of my time…" he sneered out, turning a corner only to run into a dead end.

"Perhaps we chose a lucky path that had very few triggers." Lily stated

"I'd rather have the damn triggers…anything to cure me of this bullshit boredom." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the path he was walking through. Eventually he made it to a fork at the end of his path, he looked left then right seeing the same for both sides and decided to go left. He turned the corner that was at the end of the pathway and triggered another trap only this time a large snake like creature appeared before the slayer and cat.

The snake was very large and had arms with deadly sharp blackened claws, it hissed loudly flashing hand length fangs at the duo as it coiled its body and prepared to strike.

Lily immediately jumped off Gajeel's shoulder and donned his larger form and sword while he positioned himself to attack the large creature.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles and grinned, "gee hee, bout time we got to pound somethin'."

* * *

Levy and Wendy were struggling…they managed to trigger 5 traps and every single one had a monster to fight. They were currently trying to defeat a very large cyclops to continue on through the maze, they -however- were not doing very well.

"WENDY!" Levy shouted out when the large humanoid creature smacked the small slayer launching her into a wall.

Wendy panted and slowly stood up, "I-I'm ok Levy."

Levy quickly used her magic shouting out 'SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!' producing the element in the form of words launching them at the cyclops' eye blinding it as it howled out in pain. She then shouted out again, 'SOLID SCRIPT: HOLE!' creating the words 'hole' on the ground between them and the cyclops before running to the younger girl, "Wendy, are you alright?" she asked while wrapping Wendy's small arm around her shoulders allowing the slayer a small break.

Wendy gave Levy a grateful smile, "I'm alright Levy, but I'm running low on magic power. I'm so sorry" she teared up feeling like she failed the script mage in her chance at becoming S-class.

Levy shook her head, "you have nothing to be sorry for, you've done amazing and I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have if it wasn't for you. Thank you for being my partner Wendy."

The girls were startled out of their conversation when the creature let out a loud yelp and fell into the hole she wrote out.

Levy smiled, then looked down at her partner, "what do you say we give it one more try yea?" she asked giving the girl a bright smile.

Wendy smiled back, "aye! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Gramps really went all out on this maze, it's so freakin' manly!" Elfman shouted out earning him a smack from his partner, "shut up you over sized buffoon!" Evergreen growled out, turning her head away with her nose tilted upwards with a humph.

"I can't help it Ever! This place really gets the manly juices flowing!" Elfman bellowed out while he flexed only to have yet another smack from Evergreen's fan to the chest.

"Dear Mavis so help me…you're exasperating…" Evergreen grumbled out while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Elfman simply pouted while they continued through the winding hallways of the maze, eventually the duo was stopped by a trigger that sprung a trap latching chains around their ankles.

"The hell is this?!" Elfman shouted out while leaning down to grip one of the chains on his ankles, "no dumb chain is gonna keep a man like me locked up." He attempted to rip the chain apart only for it to bite back and shock him.

After his shocking a large lacrima screen popped up in front of them and words began to appear, _ **'You have been trapped by the shocking chains, to be freed and continue your quest to the center of the maze you must answer 5 questions correctly before 10 minutes have passed or you fail. Be warned should you get an answer wrong or try and tamper with the chains…You. Will. Be. Shocked. GOODLUCK!'**_ A large timer then lit up the screen counting backwards from 10 minutes.

"Doesn't sound too difficult, let me do all the answering and don't touch the chains again you big oaf." Evergreen sneered at the male

"Quizzes are so not manly…" Elfman pouted before looking towards the screen again

' _ **Question #1: What is the name of Fairy Tail's second master?'**_

Evergreen laughed, "that is an easy one, Master Precht is the answer."

A ding was heard and then green letters spelling out _**'CORRECT'**_ flashed on the screen.

' _ **Question #2: 'While in the Tower of Heaven, which two mages were able to perform a unison raid?'**_

"Another easy question, Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser." Evergreen smirked at the screen

Another ding was heard and green letters spelling out _**'CORRECT'**_ once again flashed on the screen.

"Wow Ever I didn't know you were so smart! That's how a man gets the job done!" Elfman shouted

"I'M A WOMAN!" Evergreen yelled, turning her attention back to the screen.

' _ **Question #3: 'Macao went missing while on a mission to Mt. Hakobe, why?'**_

Evergreen opened her mouth to answer only for her eyes to slightly widen, she didn't know the answer. She turned to look at her partner and seeing the blank look on his face told her he didn't know either, "U-um…he got lost?" she questioned her answer

A loud buzz rang out all around them and red letters flashed saying _**'INCORRECT'**_ before both mages were hit with electricity from the chains attached to their ankles.

"I'M A MAN! I CAN HANDLE THIS PAIN!" Elfman shouted out while gritting his teeth and balling his fists, trying to rid his body of the current flowing through him. Once the flow was cut off the correct answer flashed across the screen.

' _ **The correct answer is, Macao defeated 19 Vulcan's only to have the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **one defeat him and possess his body. He was brought back to his normal self by Natsu, Happy and Lucy who also helped him return home.'**_

Evergreen panted from her kneeling position once the shock was through reading the answer scroll across the screen, "t-that…was…horrible. I didn't know Macao was possessed by a Vulcan…l-let's not get anymore wrong ok?" she turned to her partner receiving a head nod from the large male trying to compose himself.

' _ **Question #3: 'What is the name of Juvias' former team while she was a member of Phantom Lord?'**_

"OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!" Elfman yelled, "it was those Element 4 guys right?" he questioned

Another ding was heard with green _**'CORRECT'**_ letters taking up the screen.

"Wow, I'm impressed. The giant ape actually knows things." Evergreen laughed breathing a sigh of relief

"Of course I know things, I'm a man after all." Elfman flexed causing Evergreen to roll her eyes

' _ **Question #4: 'What is the name of Lucy's father?'**_

"I believe the answer is Jude Heartfilia." Evergreen stated while they both watched the screen.

A loud buzz with red letters flashing the screen saying ' _ **INCORRECT'**_ showed causing the two mages to pale, it was then followed quickly by rather painful shocks to both mages making them cry out feeling jolts of burning energy shoot through their entire bodies all over again.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Evergreen and Elfman screamed before the shocking finally ceased dropping them to their hands and knees, "the hell?! How is that the wrong answer?! What is the correct answer then?" Evergreen yelled at the screen

' _ **The correct answer is, The Celestial Dragon of the Stars: Draco. After finding the dragon and training with him for 3 years, Lucy considered Draco more of a father to her than her birth father and thus changed her name to match her new father making her new name: Lucy Celestial.'**_

Evergreen growled out, "so master put in trick questions, we will have to pay more attention…"

"It's alright Ever, we just need two more questions right and we can move on." Elfman stated looking to the screen seeing that they had a little over 6 minutes left to answer two more questions.

' _ **Question #4…'**_

* * *

Natsu and Happy were quietly venturing farther into the maze, they have been at it for about 3 hours now triggering a strange even number of both traps and monsters, both of which Natsu took care of easily and now Natsu was becoming quite anxious.

It shouldn't be this easy…

And

He was worried about Lucy and Apollo…

Ever since he had to leave the two he has had a horrible gut feeling that only seems to get worse the more he thinks about his mate and brother-in-law.

Natsu sighed loudly continuing his walk through the winding hallways with Happy fluttering close by, "What's the matter Natsu?" Happy gave his partner a worried glance seeing the slayer seemingly zone out everything around him.

Natsu turned his head to look at the feline, "it's nothing Haps…I'm just worried about Lucy and Ollo. Plus this maze is really giving me a bad feeling, something's wrong and I don't like it one bit."

Happy gave Natsu a confused look while scrunching his brows together, "What do you mean the maze is giving you a bad feeling? That doesn't make any sense Natsu, how can a maze do that?"

"I don't know how to explain it little buddy but something just doesn't feel right. I mean…don't you find it just a bit suspicious that we haven't really had a challenge since we started? Or the fact that we've only ran into two dead ends? Or how bout the fact that we've triggered and even number of traps and monsters both being ridiculously easy to get through?" Natsu questioned

Happy thought it over for a moment, Natsu did have a point, everything they've had to deal with up until now has been so stupidly easy that Natsu hasn't had to really use his magic, "…aye…I suppose you're right. It does seem a bit suspicious and with everything that gramps was saying at the beginning, he made it sound like it was going to be a lot harder but you've barely even used any magic at all…you're right this doesn't feel right." He felt a chill run up his spine causing him to shiver while he floated down to land on Natsu's shoulder dismissing his wings so he could stay as close to the slayer as he possibly could suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with this test.

Natsu reached up and scratched behind one of his ears, "don't worry Happy, the sooner we get through this maze the better." And Natsu took off running through the halls once more determined to get them away from the eerie walls.

* * *

It only took Natsu 2 more hours of constant running before he and Happy arrived in the center of the massive maze seeing Makarov sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"Hey gramps…" Natsu quietly called out, he looked around noticing that they were the first ones to make it through and it caused his heart to sink…he was hoping Lucy and Ollo would have been here already.

Makarov opened his eyes to look at who called him only to raise a brow, "Natsu, congratulations my boy. You're the first one to make it through the maze…what's wrong though? Why are you not hooting and hollering that you made it here first? Why are you not happy that you get to continue on to the next round?"

Natsu loudly sighed while he walked up to the older man sitting down in front of him, "gramps…something doesn't feel right. Something is very off with that maze and I'm not sure what it is or why I'm feeling like this but I've had this bad feeling ever since this trial started and it's only continued to get worse the longer I was in that maze."

Makarov frowned and his eyebrows furrowed, "not only that but that test was too easy, and I don't like it one bit."

"…aye…" Happy silently chirped from his spot still on Natsu's shoulder

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked looking towards the younger mage and feline familiar.

"I mean just that…that maze was too easy. I barely had to use any magic at all, we only ran into 3 dead ends and we had an even number of traps and monsters that we had to deal with all of which took me 30 seconds or less to get through. Something's not right gramps, I can feel it." Natsu explained causing the older male to stare at him with wide eyes.

Makarov finally dropped his gaze and looked at the floor below them, "if what you say is true then someone could have possibly tampered with the maze. I designed this with the intention of every single person going through the hardships of both time management and patients. However if someone were to tamper with the maze it is possible to completely change the designs and triggers of the maze itself and bend it to function in a way that they would want."

Makarov sighed and closed his eyes, "there is nothing we can do at the moment. We will just have to wait the last hour of the competition to see who else makes it through and then question them about their experiences within the maze."

Natsu merely nodded his head while he continued to think about his time in the maze, _'if what gramps said is true then why am I haven't this horrible feeling? No…..this is more than just someone trying to cheat…..this feeling is dark and ominous almost suffocating and I don't like how it seems that it's only focused on me.'_

Suddenly Natsu's nose began to twitch, his sense of smell had returned to him. He took a big inhale in only for his blood to run cold, his eyes went wide as he looked towards the pathway the smell was coming from, "gramps…" he whispered keeping his eyes glued to ominous walls that held two of his family members but he didn't know who, "Natsu? What's wrong?" Makarov asked not liking how Natsu seemed to bristle and puff up the more as he stood and looked to the pathway.

Natsu gulped and turned to look down at the master, "dark magic…and a lot of it…all of it is coming from that path and the one I was in." Natsu pointed to both paths as he explained what he was smelling.

Makarov's brows shot upwards and his eyes went wide, "DARK magic?! Who would dare to bring such filth to Fairy Tail's sacred island?!" he growled out picking himself up to stand next to the panicked dragon as they faced the tunnel that seemed to radiate wave upon wave of strangling energy.

How had he not felt it sooner?

Within minutes of Natsu's announcement, the three were joined by Gajeel, Lily, Gray and Loke.

"OH YEA! Finally made it through that hell hole!" Gray shouted out, completely oblivious to the turmoil the master and Natsu were going through.

"Aye, told you we would make it thro-gramps, Natsu?" Loke started to say before his attention landed on the two stiff males whose eyes seemed to be plastered to one pathway in particular.

"Woah, what's going on?" Gray asked stopping when they were side by side with the two.

Gajeel walked up and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder while keeping his gaze locked on the same tunnel they were, "…I can smell it now too Salamander and I don't like it one bit." He lowly growled out keeping his hand on the younger dragon.

Natsu merely nodded keeping his eyes locked with the path.

Makarov looked to everyone that finally made it through their mazes, "my children…we have a problem and I'm not sure what exactly it is at the moment."

Gray knelt down beside the elder male, giving him a harden look, "gramps, what happened? Why are you, Natsu, Happy and Gajeel all so focused on that pathway?"

Makarov turned to look at the ice mage, "…dark magic my boy…and a lot of it…it's flowing from not only the path that Natsu came through but also from that tunnel there." Makarov stated while pointing to the two maze tunnels before pointing back to the one they were so intently focused on, "that one there is practically suffocated with the dreadful magic…and I had -somehow- not noticed it until Natsu's sense of smell returned and he caught wind of it."

Gray and Loke sucked in harsh breaths and paled slightly, "wh-what?! How is that even possible!? Do we know who supposed to be in that pathway?" Gray panicked out looking towards the darkened walls.

Makarov sighed, "unfortunately I do not know who is supposed to be in that maze…I have no way of being able to watch you kids, only se-"

Makarov was interrupted when the entire maze began to shake, not long after a large puff of smoke and dust was seen floating upwards. It was a lot closer than the small group would of liked it to be.

They remained silent while watching for any signs as to what caused the rumbling and explosion, only to be met with an eerie silence.

"Master…what was that?" Lily whispered

"…I don't know…"

More rumbling was felt soon after, "what the hell is going on?!" Gray growled out

Natsu remained silent eyes unmoving from the maze in front of them, Gajeel's hand never left his shoulder while he too watched the maze with a harsh glare. Happy trembled slightly from his perch on Natsu's other shoulder, his tail had lightly wrapped itself around Natsu's neck, "N-Natsuuu….where's Lucy and Ollo?" Natsu tensed even more, he's been worried about the two from the very beginning and the longer he stared at the tainted maze the more he dreaded that his beloved family was in there.

"Master," Loke spoke up, "can you bring the maze down?"

Makarov shook his head, "no…unfortunately I cannot while there are still competitors within the maze. We have 15 minutes left until the 6th hour, if whoever is in that maze does not make it through they will automatically be teleported to the resting camp with everyone else and the maze will come down. Same goes for if they do make it through, the maze will immediately disappear the moment they make it to the center…all we can do is wait."

"What about everyone else?" Gray asked while looking to the other pathways

Again Makarov shook his head, "whoever is in that maze is the last competitor left, two teams were teleported to the base camp already."

"So…we just have to sit here and wait until either the entire maze disappears or whoever is left makes it though in 10 minutes? And what about all this shaking and that explosion and smoke? Are we really going to ignore all that?!" Gray yelled throwing his hands in the air, "I don't like any of this…something is definitely not right about this entire maze."

Everyone suddenly stiffened when a very loud roar was heard coming from the maze, more rumbling happened right afterwards. Another loud roar followed closely after and echoed throughout the maze trailed by another rumble and an explosion. After the explosion though an ear piercing pained cry was heard and then nothing.

Natsu paled, his jaw went slack and his eyes grew wide, he stumbled back slightly and had it not been for Gajeel's hand he would of fallen, "o-oh gods…no…" he whispered out

Gajeel gritted his teeth and balled his fist while his other hand kept Natsu steady on his feet, "stay standing Salamander…"

Happy suddenly started to cry further scaring everyone else, "Natsu! What was that?! What happened?!" Gray frantically yelled, he attempted to move to the shocked mage only for Loke to drop a hand on his shoulder. Gray looked over to his partner about to ask what the hell he was doing but the words died on his tongue, Loke looked Natsu's equal in paleness and shock, "G-Gray…that roar…both of them a-and the cry…t-that was Apollo…" Loke's heart constricted painfully, if he left then Gray and him would be teleported out of the maze and away from the group and he didn't want to risk them possibly going into battle with two mages less.

He couldn't leave as much as he wanted too…he had to stay put.

It was Gray's turn to pale and his eyes grew wide looking towards the damned maze entrance, he balled his fists and ground his teeth. His brows pinched together as he desperately tried to rein back his emotions, he couldn't lose Lucy again, _THEY_ couldn't lose Lucy again…her or Apollo…Gray had developed a soft spot for the little dragonkin and loved him as if he were his own little brother and it would tear them all apart if their family lost either one.

It had become quiet after they heard Apollo's cry and that only seemed to increase their anxiety.

 _Where were they and what happened to them?_

With only 5 minutes left on the clock Natsu felt himself slowly going mad.

 _Where were they…why aren't they here yet?_

He took two steps closer to the tainted maze, his heart pounded fiercely inside his chest and blood rushed through his body. It was so loud…his blood was so loud…he couldn't hear anything else besides the rushing of fluids throughout his veins. His body felt cold and numb…

 _Why was this happening…why now after he finally found happiness did the world want to take it away from him again?_

Gajeel refused to move his hand from Natsu's shoulder, he knew the younger slayer needed to be grounded to reality…he knew he was slowly losing his mind to worry over his family…over his _mate_ …you only get one, and if you lose her… _you die too_.

Gajeel would never tell a soul but he always thought of Natsu and Wendy as his younger siblings, as his brother and his sister slayers. Nobody ever truly understood them, nobody could ever understand what they've been through, what they really were and he always thought that it would stay that way…that is until Lucy became a slayer too.

She was strange to him, she was so weak, so fragile, so pathetic but when he beat her for his own amusement during the Phantom Lord attack she surprised him. Not only did she take the beatings he delivered but she also kept her head held high in defiance of someone she knew was far beyond her own strength. She had shown him that day that it didn't matter how strong you might have been as long as you had family to back you up or come to your aid you could take on the world.

He apologized to her alone after he joined Fairy Tail for what he did to her and she accepted without a second thought or question and it was then that he realized why she was called the light of the guild.

 _ **Forgive**_ _,_ _ **Forget**_ _,_ _ **Move Forward**_ _,_ _ **WE**_ _are_ _ **Family**_ _,_ _ **WE**_ _are_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _._

She spoke those words to him after and he never forgot them, he carried them close to his heart. If someone as kind hearted and pure as Lucy could easily forgive his past transgressions…then he could move forward and forget the past and live with his new family.

She became his sibling too…a sister slayer…and now they knew her brother was hurt…he worried for her.

 **4** minutes left on the clock

Silence…

 **3** minutes left on the clock

Silence…

 **2** minutes left on the clock

Running footsteps…

Everyone froze, no one dared to take a breath as they listened to the new sounds coming from the maze.

Something wasn't right about these footsteps…

They all could hear the sounds of claws scraping the ground below as it grew closer to them.

They all formed a line, their bodies tense, their magic's licking their skins ready to burst out at a moment's notice, they were ready for whatever beast dared come for them.

What they were not ready for…

A body…

A body that came flying towards them…

A body that landed harshly on its side and rolled towards them…

No…not just a single body…two bodies…

Out of the arms of the first body rolled another one as they both skidded to a stop right before the line of mages.

The males were frozen, none able to move a single muscle…

 **0** minutes left on the clock

A loud buzzer sounded and the maze disappeared back into the earth below…

The line of mages finally looked down to the two bodies and their hearts simultaneously stopped and shattered.

Lucy…

Apollo…

Blood…

 _What happened?!_

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **You guys are gonna beat me huh….**_

 _ **I can feel it coming already…T_T**_

 _ **I leave you waiting for so long and then leave you with this…I want to beat myself…**_

 _ **I'M SORRY!**_

 _ **Let me know how I did though lol**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sooooooooooo….tkitty is in big trouble huh….**_

 _ **I feel bad…**_

 _ **I feel really bad….**_

 _ **I feel so bad that I decided I needed to try and work on the next chapter right away because of how bad I feel…**_

 _ **Tkitty feels bad….**_

 _ **Chapter 18 y'all!**_

* * *

Soon as the way out was blocked off Lucy took a deep breath in to try and calm her frantic nerves before starting her walk through her chosen maze. Apollo happily clung to her neck while looking all over the walls and floors trying to spot these so called triggers for traps or monsters.

All the while though Lucy still couldn't get rid of the ominous feeling in her gut, something was going to go wrong…she just knew it…and now she had no way of talking to Natsu.

She really didn't like this…

* * *

They had one frustrating back track that took them all the way to the entrance so Lucy decided they needed to start marking the walls to prevent it from happening again.

Apollo grew to his massive size, towering over his sister, and began leaving claw marks on the walls to show that they have already been through certain areas.

The system worked perfectly, however the more the minutes ticked by and the farther into the maze they walked the more the walls seemed like they were closing in on them. They felt like they were suffocating…they tried to keep from panicking but it was difficult to do considering their hearts wouldn't stop pounding in their chests and they had the constant feeling of claustrophobia to deal with. It did not make the situation any better when they finally realized that 2 hours in and they had not set off a single trigger…no traps…no monsters…no nothing.

"Ollo…I don't like the way this maze feels. Something's not right, why have we not come across a single trigger? The only thing we keep finding is dead ends…" Lucy whispered to her brother in fear of the walls hearing them.

Apollo swallowed thickly and lowered his bigger head to her level, "I don't know Luce," he squeaked out keeping his eyes glued ahead of them, "but I don't like it either."

Lucy scooted closer to her brother's bigger body in an attempt at finding the comfort she so desperately needed right now while Apollo kept his head down and touching her shoulder. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest rubbing her hands along her covered biceps, it felt abnormally cold and even though Lucy no longer had to worry about the cold, it did not stop the goosebumps that riddled her skin nor the hair that stood on end from the vile energy she felt all around them.

Another hour of walking and Lucy began to hear things…see things…

Her mind was unable to comprehend what was going on around her nor was it able to stop the maddening voice that flooded her brain.

 _Natsu…saying he didn't really love her…_

 _Natsu…saying she was weak and will always be weak_

 _Natsu…saying mating with her was a mistake_

 _Natsu…saying he would rather die than be stuck with her for the rest of his life_

Her heart hurt and it felt like it cracked in multiple places all over again from his harsh words…she knew they were untrue,

But still…

 _Why could she not stop these words?_

 _Why could she not block the lies being said?_

And

 _Why was she starting to believe the lies?_

Not long afterwards the voice stopped and she was grateful but her relief didn't last long…

Now she was beginning to see scenes played out before her eyes…almost like it was really happening,

 _Natsu kicking her off the team again because she was weak_

 _Erza saying she would never amount to anything_

 _Gray saying she was never his little sister_

 _Wendy and Romeo saying she was never their big sister_

 _Makarov saying she would never be worthy of the Fairy Tail name_

 _Levy saying she hated her and leaving her alone_

 _Happy leaving her alone while she cries saying she's pathetic and he didn't want anything to do with her_

 _Gajeel beating her again for fun_

 _Her spirits…revoking their contracts because she was a horrible master_

 _Draco…saying she was a failure as a daughter and a slayer_

 _Apollo…saying he didn't want her in his life_

 _Natsu…leaving her for another woman_

Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes as she watched Natsu smile for another woman, holding her hand while the other caresses her cheek. The tears fell when he leans down and kisses her, she watches as Natsu lifts his eyes to her while he's kissing the other woman. He pulls away and scowls at Lucy before wrapping a warm arm around the shoulders of the woman and walked away from Lucy…leaving her all alone.

Lucy dropped to her knees and with her face in her hands she sobbed loudly…

Apollo panicked, -unsure of just why his sister was breaking down in front of him- shrank down to his normal size and crawled onto her lap. He placed his small claws on her and gazed up at her, "Lucy…" he softly called, "hey its Ollo, your brother remember?"

She didn't acknowledge him at all and continued to cry into her hands, "Lucy please don't shut me out…I have no idea what happened to make you like this…please talk to me, don't face whatever you're dealing with alone when I'm right here…remember what we said? You and me against the world right?" He felt tears stinging his eyes and blinked allowing them to travel from his purple eyes and down his scales, "P-please Luce…I need you too. I-I can't make it through this maze without you…I can't make it through m-my life without you…I-I need you sis." He removed his claws from her hands and pushed himself to rest his head on her chest, listening to her rapidly beating heart, "Please…d-don't leave me all alone…"

Lucy shifted slightly and Apollo felt her wrap her arms around his long body, "I-I'm sorry Ollo…t-this maze...i-it's making me s-see things…hear things…a-and I'm having a hard time f-figuring out what's real a-anymore…" Lucy choked out, tears still leaking from her eyes as she took deep breaths in and out to try and calm herself back down.

"Shh…you don't have to explain anything to me Lucy, I'm right here with you. I'll never leave you alone I swear, you and me against the world…" Apollo whispered out pushing himself closer to her body.

"A-aye…you and me against the world…" Lucy agreed loosening her arms to allow the dragonkin to lean back and look at her face, "I promised I'd always protect you Luce, I promised I would never leave you alone and I'll be damned if I ever break my promises to you. I love you big sis, I can't be without you."

Lucy gave him a small smile, "I love you too Ollo, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now." She leaned down and kissed his snout causing Apollo to laugh, "come on Luce, let's get out of this hell hole."

"Aye sir."

Lucy smiled one more time as she rubbed her eyes clear of her tears, Apollo moved off her lap and once again grew to his larger size. He wrapped his tail around her middle helping her back to her feet and they set off to continue through the maze.

* * *

They were nearing the 5-hour mark and Lucy hadn't had any more voices or visions and she was relatively calm even though they were still surrounded by a menacing cloud.

The only thing they still couldn't figure out was why they hadn't come across any triggers; it just didn't make sense to them. Gramps said they would find them all over the maze and would be surprised with them possibly around every corner, but they had none.

They didn't understand what was going on…but they tried not to dwell on it for too long because they knew they were close to the exit. It won't be long now before they were finally free from this horrible place and continuing on to the next phase of the trials.

However, things would not go as planned…

Apollo's claw found their first trigger…and it did not summon a trap but instead something far worse

Lucy paled, her eyes went wide and her jaw went slack, "w-w-why..." she whispered out to the being before them.

"Nice to see you too."

Lucy gulped and backed into Apollo's body, he growled menacingly and bared his fangs while wrapping his tail around Lucy, using his armored body as a shield for her bare one.

"W-why are you here?" Lucy whispered out

"Why?" the person scoffed, "I think it's pretty obvious why I'm here."

Lucy took a deep breath and let it out, "why are you here Lisanna?"

She gave the slayer a wicked grin, "to destroy you of course."

Apollo hissed loudly and dug his claws into the ground tensing his body to strike, Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder silently telling him that it was alright and to relax some.

"Oooo…was that supposed to intimidate me little lizard?" Lisanna prodded

"You better walk away if you know what's good for you…" Apollo threatened with a voice so low Lucy almost didn't recognize it. She's never seen him this angry before and she will admit she is a bit frighten of her brother right now.

Lisanna tsked, "I hardly think you could take me…especially since your precious sister is in such a vulnerable state right now. Tell me _Lucy_ did you enjoy my little mind games?" Lisanna spat out her name with such disgust as she glared at the broken woman before her.

Lucy choked on her own spit, "y-y-you did that? You put me through all those horrible visions? You made that voice speak those awful words? Why? Why would you do that?! HOW COULD YOU STOOP SO LOW AS TO BREAK SOMEONE'S MIND?!" Lucy shouted as she glared feeling angry hot tears flood her cheeks

Lisanna giggled, "I wanted to see you broken. I wanted to see you weak and vulnerable. It's sooooo much easier to destroy your body when your mind is in tatters."

Lucy wanted to scream, she wanted to grip her hair and rip it out of her head. How could she?! How could she do something like that to a person and show no remorse?! How could she just laugh about it?!

It's sickening…

"What happened to you? You weren't exactly the nicest of people the last time we met but you were never like…this." Lucy raised her hand up and down gesturing to Lisanna's entire body, "not only that but why are you filled with dark magic? I can feel it radiating off of you…what did you do Lisanna?" She whispered out

Again Lisanna scoffed at Lucy's questions, "I did what I had to do to make sure I could exact my revenge against you and since you're going to die here anyways I guess I could tell you. Fairy Tail is going to be eliminated…by my new guild."

Lucy paled again and Apollo wrapped his tail around her tighter, "explain…" Apollo demanded

Lisanna shrugged, "I was found wondering around a forest one night by my new master. He said he felt great potential in me and that I should join his guild, he promised me power so I could gain back that which I so desired, I couldn't help but agree and followed him." Lisanna looked at her nails, picking at the dirt that was stuck underneath them, "I was put through hell and back to gain this power I now wield, my body was broken and torn apart and then pieced back together into something far greater than your little mind could ever imagine. I was moved up the ranks, eventually making it in one of the top spots for our guild and found out the plans to not only destroy Fairy Tail but also gain the one person whom we are desperately seeking."

"And who might that be?" Apollo growled out

Lisanna smiled menacingly at the duo, "the one and only black wizard Zeref. He's here somewhere on this island and we plan to take him into our custody and awaken him so that we might be granted even more power and follow his leadership. Our guild, Grimoire Heart, is going to become the strongest dark guild ever and we will rule this world with our Lord and Master, Zeref!"

Apollo and Lucy gasped, stumbling back slightly as if they were struck by some unknown force.

Lisanna looked towards Lucy, "as for you…this entire maze was my doing. I made sure that your precious little Wendy and that bitch Levy only triggered monsters so that they would exhaust their magic's, be defeated and teleported out. No sky mage…no healer. Next I made sure that the last trigger that asshole of a man I use to call my big brother stepped in gave them questions that they could not answer and for every wrong answer they gave, I watched with great pleasure and satisfaction as he was shocked to his knees panting and screaming over and over again. Of course I had to give them false hope and allowed them to get 4/5 questions correct but that last one…I made it impossible for them to answer correctly and as the time ticked down it brought me complete and utter glee to see the despair on their faces when they ultimately failed and were teleported out as well. I did not bother with Gray or Gajeel's mazes, they didn't fit into my plans so theirs were left alone. Not that they could do anything anyways."

"Why are you doing this? How could you do that to Wendy, Levy, Elfman and Evergreen? They were your family once…I don't understand Lisanna…why can't you move on and live happily?" Lucy shakily asked

Lisanna gritted her teeth and balled her fists, "I'm doing all of this to get my Natsu back from you! I made his maze so stupidly easy that a beginner mage could go through it and come out on top. I had to make sure he passed so he could become S-class, I just know once he hears about what I did for him he will leave your fat ass to be with me again." She snickered when she was finished

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, "I figured that was the case…" Lucy looked back up at the seething white haired woman before her, "Lisanna…Natsu and I are mated…he is mine and I am his. He is my life and I am his. His magic is mine and mine is his. His soul is mine and mine is his. If I die…he dies too."

Lisanna sucked in a breath and her eyes grew wide, "what are you talking about? What exactly is this mating thing anyways?"

"According to dragon law, Natsu and I are married. We are bound to each other mind, body, soul and magic. We are not human Lisanna…therefor our love is complicated, we live as though we are actual dragons because we might as well be dragons. We can only ever love one person in our entire life and that person is to be our mate, we had to fight each other to prove that we were worthy and strong enough for the other. Once that was proven it was all over from there, I belong to Natsu and Natsu belongs to me. Again I say…if I were to die here and now…Natsu will die too." Lucy explained with a heavy heart while she looked at the shocked mage before her.

"You…you're LYING!" Lisanna yelled, "you're only saying that so I can't take Natsu back! Well I've got news for you bitch, I don't believe you one bit!"

Lucy gave her a small sad smile, "would you like me to prove it to you?" she calmly questioned

"How exactly are you going to _'prove'_ it to me?" Lisanna hissed out through gritted teeth as she glared at the dragon and dragonkin before her.

Lucy simply held up a hand and called forth her magic allowing Lisanna to gaze upon her and Natsu's magic swirling around beautifully within her palm, "my magic is his and his is mine…" Lucy repeated.

Lisanna paled as she looked with wide eyes at the blue and white stars swirling around in the gold and red/orange flame.

She knows those flames anywhere…

Has felt that familiar heat that use to warm her before she cheated…

That's when Lisanna realized…she lost…she lost to the blonde and now Natsu is so far out of her reach she can never get him back.

"I'm sorry Lisanna…" Lucy whispered, "but Natsu and I are one…now and forever."

Lisanna stumbled backwards feeling as though Lucy just smacked her, "…no…this…this isn't right…he's supposed to be mine…we're supposed to be together…"

Lucy truly felt sorry for the girl but this was how fate played out for them. This was how it was supposed to be, this is how the world wanted them and now they have brought balance back by finally becoming one.

There was no nor was the ever really any room for Lisanna in Natsu's heart...

Lucy watched Lisanna's face carefully.

She watched as the girl broke down, finally realizing that no matter what she did…no matter how many sacrifices she made…no matter how powerful her magic may be…she would never be able to break the bond between two dragons.

"Lisanna please…come back with me to Fairy Tail. We will find a way to rid you of this evil magic and make you like you once were. Please…I know Mira and Elfman really miss you, I've seen it. It flashes across their faces whenever everyone is at the guild…they miss you even if they don't say it, I know." Lucy pleaded with the young mage, "Please let us help you."

Lisanna shook her head and griped her short snow white hair in her hands, this wasn't right…why can't she be the happy one for once? Why wasn't she the one bound to Natsu? Why did it have to be Lucy? Why not her?

Why…?

Why…?

WHY…?!

WHY!

Lisanna suddenly screamed out and released a wave of dark energy causing Lucy and Apollo to slide back some. Apollo's claws dug into the ground below them and left jagged marks till they came to a stop on a wall that was behind them.

They watched with panicked eyes as Lisanna began to change, using a Takeover that they have never seen before.

Before the two stunned beings was Lisanna or what was originally Lisanna…now in the form of a black wolf that was easily as big as a horse but still shorter than Apollo…but she was sickly looking.

Black magic makes you powerful without a doubt but it comes at a price…

Her body was emaciated showing ribs, spine and hip bones…she was missing patches of fur all over her body and her teeth were a nasty shade of yellow. It was then that Lucy realize the price Lisanna was paying to use this dark magic…it was her very life. Lisanna was dying a little bit each time she allowed the magic to take hold of her body and Lucy's heart broke.

Lisanna was used…and she wouldn't listen to reason, wouldn't believe it.

Lucy felt tears slowly roll down her face while she took in Lisanna's snarling appearance, "Oh gods Lisanna…what have you done?"

Lisanna growled loudly at the two and pulled back her lips to bare her fangs while drool dripped off them, "I did what I had too…" she answered before lunging at them.

Apollo was quick to react pushing Lucy out of the way with his tail so only he would take the brunt force of the enraged wolfs attack. He was pushed through the wall they were resting on causing the entire thing to practically explode around them pushing up large amounts of dust and smoke above them. Lucy struggled to keep her footing as the entire maze rumbled with the impact of the two large beasts.

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET NATSU BACK!" She yelled out while pinning Apollo to the ground, "but now I can never have him…everything I've done up to this point was completely pointless…" she snarled out digging her razor sharp claws into the soft exposed spot of Apollos belly.

Apollo gritted his teeth and his eyes watered when he felt her claws finally sink through his scales.

"OLLO!" Lucy yelled moving to aid her brother

Apollo snapped his head to his sister, "STAY RIGHT THERE LUCY! NATSU WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME IF I ALLOWED YOU TO GET HURT!" Lucy froze instantly with a pained look on her face as she was forced to watch her brother fight for her.

He wrapped his tail around Lisanna's sunken in belly squeezing tightly causing the wolf on top of him to wheeze and gasp for air and with a sharp flick of his tail, he threw her away from him and crashed her into the wall on the other side causing yet another rumble in the maze.

What Lucy did not realize though, when Apollo threw her, Lisanna dug her claws deeper so that they would scrap downwards before she was launched completely away. Apollo now had 4 deep gashes to his underside and they were bleeding badly.

Lisanna stood back up, shaking off the debris and dirt from her mangled fur before glaring at the large dragonkin, "I realize now that I can never have Natsu…but that doesn't mean I will allow him to be with someone other than myself." She then turned her attention to the panicking slayer, "if I cannot have him…THEN NO ONE CAN!" And she lunged for Lucy.

Apollo let out a loud angry roar before dashing in front of Lucy to intercept the frenzied wolf, he slammed his body into the wolf and pushed her backwards. Apollo roared again and ran towards Lisanna but she was quick to recover, Lisanna reared upwards quickly bringing her claws down as soon as Apollo was in front of her, he had no time to defend himself. Lisanna's claws gouged 4 large marks starting from his left eye all the way to the top of his breastplate and finally slammed the dragonkin into the ground causing a massive crater to form. Apollo screamed out in agony as blood spurted out of the wounds and pain rocked his nerves, dust and rumbling took over the maze once again, "APOLLO!" Lucy screamed and ran to her brother. She could not see the two beasts through all the dust they kicked up and it would prove to be her undoing. Before she was even able to comprehend what was going on Apollo's large body was coming at her full force before slamming into her and launching them backwards finally slamming into a wall.

Lucy cried out in blinding pain…not only was her right arm now broken from the impact to the wall but two of Apollo back spines had penetrated her stomach. Apollo was unconscious and because of that his body shrunk down to his original size…now there was no plugs for the two wounds in her stomach, she immediately began to gush blood. Lucy wrapped both arms around her middle, keeping Apollo close to her body and completely ignoring her arm for the moment. She panted as she looked at the large wolf form that was Lisanna, "I-I…I will…n-not fight you…L-L-Lisanna. P-please come b-back…with me. C-come home." Lucy begged again.

Lisanna glared at Lucy, "I have no home."

She lunged at Lucy and sank her yellowed fangs into her left shoulder causing the girl to let out another pained cry but she refused to move her arms…she refused to let go of Apollo.

Lucy gritted her teeth and felt even more tears fall from her eyes, she yelped when Lisanna suddenly picked her up and began running. Lucy was fighting to stay awake as everything became blurry, the only thing she could hear was Lisanna's claws scraping along the ground as she ran with Lucy in her mouth fangs still buried in her flesh.

Her body was numb and her clothes were wet from the blood she was losing.

She couldn't focus anymore…

She didn't even feel when Lisanna stopped completely…

She didn't see how she quickly spun a fast circle…

She didn't feel Lisanna's fangs leaving her shoulder…

She couldn't feel the air as she and Apollo were thrown away from the tainted wolf…

She couldn't hear Lisanna saying goodbye…

The next thing Lucy knew she landed hard on the ground again and began rolling and sliding, she lost her grip on Apollo causing him to roll out of her arms and slide with her before they finally came to a stop.

It was then that Lucy fully realized Lisanna's plan…

She eliminated Wendy causing her to be sent away, she greatly damaged not only her but Apollo as well, and to complete her plan she just threw their bodies at the feet of their family…at her mate. He was going to have to watch them bleed to death because the maze would count it as them passing and wouldn't send them back to camp where their healer was.

They were going to die and Natsu was going to have to watch before he died too…

Natsu dropped to his knees frantically trying to figure out what to do, "LUCY!" he screamed out tears burning his eyes, "oh gods in heaven what happened to you guys…" he reached down and placed a hand on her head.

Lucy was fading fast but she knew she had to tell them what was going on," N-Nat…su…" she croaked out as blood spilled from her mouth, "h-have…to w-warn…o-others…ene…mies…g-going t-to…attack…i-island." Lucy finally succumbed to the blackness behind her eyes and passed out.

Natsu panicked, "Lucy? LUCY!? COME ON STAY AWAKE PLEASE! D-don't you dare leave me alone a-again."

Everyone else finally seemed to snap out of their dazes and sprang into action, with the maze finally gone Loke was able to fade back to the Celestial world only to return immediately with Virgo at his side, "Virgo go now!" he commanded. The maid only nodded before rushing to Lucy and Apollo's side to wrap their wounds and stop them from bleeding to death.

Loke walked up to Natsu, gripped his shoulders and forced the dragon to his feet, "Natsu I need you to focus right now ok. They will not die today…we won't let them. I need you to Re-quip Monoceros' key right now and call her out. It will take a lot more magic than what we Zodiac take but you have to do it for them, please Natsu. We cannot lose them." Loke begged balling his fists to his sides

Gray and Gajeel walked up to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulders, "come on Salamander, you got to focus. Call out that spirit, save bunny girl and snake boy. The guild can't lose its light again." "Natsu please, we can't afford to lose her a second time. We can't lose Apollo…please." They both begged

Natsu shakily nodded, "o-ok…ok."

He then used his magic to call forth the platinum colored key from his and Lucy's shared space, with the right key firmly within his grasp he focused all of the magic that was required to open the beasts gate and with a flick of his wrist, magic surged to the key allowing him to unlock the gate, "OPEN! GATE OF THE PURE BEAST! MONOCEROS!" A blinding white light and puff of smoke appeared before the small group and there in front of them was Monoceros. Pure white and gold were her colors, she had the body of a small horse with gold colored cloven hooves, she had a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end almost like a boar's tail but atop her forehead was a large golden horn that seemed to radiate pure energy.

"Mono please save Lucy and Apollo…please." Loke begged the beast before them

Monoceros simply nodded and everyone backed away from Lucy and Apollo so she could save them.

She lowered her horn to both bodies and concentrated her magic allowing a soft golden glow to flow from her horn and into their bodies. Slowly the group watched as their wounds began to close and their bones began to mend.

It seemed like hours that they all watched the beast close the many wounds that riddled their bodies but eventually the glowing ceased and Monoceros raised her head and backed away. Natsu immediately ran to them and knelt down pulling Lucy and Apollo into his arms and cried.

Monoceros walked with Loke away to speak to each other while everyone else watched the fire dragon cling to his family.

Makarov walked up to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder, "well done my boy…well done."

Natsu felt the mythical beast close her own gate allowing him to finally breath, it had drained him of quite a bit of magic just to call her out but he was happy he was able too. Lucy and Apollo would live and that was all that mattered to him.

Loke walked back to the group looking down at Natsu as he clung to his family for dear life, "Natsu, Mono said she was able to close off all the wounds and mend their bones but they will still need Wendy to finish healing them. Sky dragon magic is more powerful than that of a Unicorns but they are at least safe for now. We need to hurry and get them back to camp."

Natsu could only nod his head carefully picking Apollo up and placed him on Lucy stomach wrapping her arms around the dragonkin while Natsu picked her up and into his arms in a bridal style.

Luckily for the group camp was only a short 15-minute walk from where they were.

Before they began walking back Makarov use his magic to call out a flare sending a bright red light into the sky announcing to all Fairy Tail members that enemies were attacking. With that the group quickly set off in the direction of the camp.

They could only pray that Lucy and Apollo would come out ok.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **I really hope this makes up for my being so mean lol**_

 _ **I got beat up….**_

 _ **Really bad, I still have bruises…**_

 _ **Y'all are brutal T_T**_

 _ **Let me know how I did!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	19. Chapter 19

Natsu wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel right now…

He was so close to losing his family in just the blink of an eye and he wouldn't have known about it had they not came flying at them.

And the thing that pissed him off the most…

He had no idea who did this to them in the first place…

The small group was steadily making their way back to the main camp, Natsu was still carrying Lucy and Apollo tightly in his arms with Happy perched on his shoulder as they followed behind their master.

He couldn't rid himself of the overbearing anger and hatred that he felt for whoever was responsible for his family's pain as it continued to fester and grow within his mind. His blood was boiling in his veins and he knew that he was steadily raising the temperature around them if Happy's summoning of his wings and flying beside him instead said anything but he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thoughts that filled his mind were revenge and murder.

Someone was going to pay…and he will find out who…

Gajeel knew all too well how Natsu was feeling, knew that he was slowly allowing his mind to be consumed by hatred. The fire dragons most precious treasure was laying broken in his arms and Gajeel could not blame him one bit for the heat he was now radiating…but it wasn't right.

Gajeel stepped up to walk beside Natsu, placing a hand on his shoulder, "calm down Salamander. I understan' you're pissed and I understan' you want to beat whoever did this ta Lucy and Apollo into nothin' but a pile of blackened ash but right now you need ta focus on gettin' them the help they need. Raisin' your temperature up because of your anger ain't doin' them any good, calm down."

Natsu stopped walking and sucked in a deep breath letting it out through his nose, "aye…you're right…I just can't help but feel responsible for what happened though. It's my job to protect and take care of them and yet look where they are now." Natsu lowered his head to look at Lucy's sleeping face, "we got so caught up with this trial that we let them tamper with our bond…and because of that she was unable to call out to me for help…she as unable to tell me what was going on or who did this to them…" Natsu lowered his gaze to the floor, "…I couldn't protect them," he spoke through gritted teeth, "…I couldn't save them." he hissed glaring at the dirt below.

Gajeel squeezed his shoulder, "what er' ya talkin' 'bout Salamander?! Ya know damn well that ya saved um' when ya summoned that spirit. If you didn' do that bunny and snake boy would be six-feet under by now n' you'd be right behind um', so don't be spoutin' this bullshit." he gave the younger dragon a harsh glare before somewhat softening, "we need ta get them to the camp so Wendy can finish healin' um'."

Natsu nodded his head choosing to remain silent as they continued their walk to base camp.

* * *

"What do you suppose is going on?"

"I'm not sure...hopefully someone who knows what has happened will show up soon."

"I'm worried Erza…a red flare means an enemy attack."

"I know Mira; I'm worried too…"

Erza placed a hand on Mira's shoulder, "I'm sure master will be here soon…"

She squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before she walked off to enter the tent that housed the defeated trial contestants. Opening the flap and stepping inside Erza stood at the entrance and floated her gaze across her family members sleeping faces amongst the unfolded cots. Levy and Wendy arrived first, heavily beaten and bruised with little magical power left and both were knocked out cold, the moment Wendy teleported to camp Carla had yet to leave her side. Elfman and Evergreen were next…Erza was more than a little concerned when they were teleported in. Both were unconscious and covered head to toe in what looked like burns and around both of their ankles were angry red marks that looked like shackles were placed on them. Red flags waved themselves within Erza's head, master wouldn't make tests that would cause this type of damage to both teams and it only raised more questions than answers as to what was really going on with this trial.

Erza was startled out of her musings when Cana threw the flaps to the tent open nearly running into the re-quip mage in her frantic desperation, "ERZA! COME QUICK! MASTER AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE!" she yelled as soon as Erza was within her view.

Erza's eyes widen and she quickly turned and sprinted out of the tent, barreling past Cana to make her way to Makarov and the others.

The small group was standing around Mira, Juvia, Laxus, Gildarts and Freed when Erza had spotted them and quickly made her way to them, "MASTER! What in all of Earthland is going on?!" she demanded not noticing that Natsu was carrying Lucy and Apollo.

Makarov sighed loudly, "I will tell you all that we know in a minuet my child but first please tell us, how are the others fairing? And where is little Wendy?"

Erza rose a brow setting her piercing gaze upon the small man, "the others…they are not doing so good master. Levy and Wendy are still out, both arrived heavily beaten and bruised and almost completely wiped of magic. Elfman and Evergreen…they…they look as though they've been tortured. They are covered in what looks like burn marks, from what I'm not entirely sure but what has me most concerned is the nasty red marks on their ankles. It looks as though they were shackled…they arrived unconscious."

Makarov lowered his gaze to the ground, his shoulders began to tremble with anger, "someone is attacking Fairy Tail…though we still do not know who…and we only know because Lucy told us right before she passed out…had it not been for Loke's quick thinking and Natsu's summoning of a healer spirit…Lucy and Apollo would have perished."

Everyone's eyes widen and they paled considerably, "w-what do you mean they would have perished?" Mira whispered out behind her hands as they all finally looked to where Natsu was and sure enough within his arms was the unconscious bodies of Lucy and Apollo, all three were still covered in blood and the two's breathing was labored.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he glared at the ground, "they were attacked while they were inside the maze…whoever did this to them literally threw them at our feet…they were seconds away from…f-from…" Natsu choked, he couldn't force himself to say it, he didn't _want_ to say it, saying it out loud would only make it all the more real and he didn't _want_ to believe it one bit.

Forcing back the painful lump that built up in his throat and swallowing back the unshed tears that threatened to fall he continued, "L-Lucy was barely with us when they landed…a-and the only thing she was able to say before passing out was that we had to warn everyone a-and that enemies were going to attack the island."

Natsu finally let the tears fall, "t-there was s-so much blood…s-so much…b-both were barely clinging to life…I-I almost lost m-my family…a-and I wouldn't have even known a-about it if they weren't thrown a-at us…"

Natsu dropped to his knees and sobbed -not caring who seen him- as he clung to his mate and brother-in-law. Gray and Gajeel were quick to drop to his sides to help the distraught slayer back to his feet, "come on man, let's get them in the resting tent with everyone else." Gray calmly stated while he and Gajeel led the broken man towards the tent that housed the rest of the beaten mages, Happy fluttering closely behind.

Everyone watched as Natsu was directed towards the tent, Lucy and Apollo still tightly within his grasp before they fixed their gazes back upon Makarov, "master please…what are we to do?" Erza whispered out. She had no idea what to make of the news nor did she know how to handle them almost losing not only Lucy but Apollo as well.

Makarov sighed rather loudly, rubbing his fingers along his brows to try and alleviate the growing headache, "as much as I do not want to admit it, Fairy Tail must go to war…six of our precious family members have fallen victim to this new enemy threat and we still do not know who it is. We do know that there is at least one unknown assailant trespassing on our sacred grounds and there is only more to come. For now, I want a few teams of two or three to cover the island top to bottom, this threat got the drop on us already…we will not allow it to happen again." Makarov glared at the ground below taking deep calming breaths before he spoke again, "I also want a few to stay behind and help tend and guard the wounded, it is safe to assume that Natsu and Happy will not leave Lucy and Apollos side so we will count him as one of the guarders. I want you all to be ready to leave within the hour so figure out your teams among yourselves and prepare to move out." and with that Makarov walked away to contemplate their next course of action, Laxus, Freed and Gildarts were not far behind him.

Erza sighed loudly, "just what the hell is going on..." she silently questioned running a hand down her face.

"We got no idea, but what I can say is that whoever attacked bunny girl and snake boy were usin' dark magic. What actually went down n' that maze they were in we won't know till one of 'um wakes up but it was notin' good I can tell you that." Gajeel growled out answering Erzas quiet question when he and Gray joined the rest of the remaining mages.

Erza crossed her left arm under her chest and placed right her index finger and thumb on her chin while she thought, "I suppose that we should do as the master said and split up into groups to search the island for these threats. It is safe to assume that Laxus and Freed will form one search party while Gildarts is fine on his own. We first need to figure out who will stay with the wounded and who will lea-" Erza was startled out of her musings when the group was blinded by a flash of golden light and a puff of smoke revealing Virgo in her traditional maid outfit as she bowed to the mages before her, "I will stay to help guard the princess with master Natsu" almost immediately after another golden light illuminated the area around the group followed by swirling water and yet another puff of smoke quickly clearing to reveal the very large, black and blue colored, multi-headed beast known as Hydra. Virgo shot her hand out to present the beast before the gawking mages, "Hydra will be accompanying me as well."

Erza eyed the two Celestial beings before them then turned her attention back on everyone else, "very well, thank you Virgo and Hydra, now that the safety of our comrades is taken care of we shall split up into groups of 2 so that we may cover the entire island and search out this unknown threat. This enemy will soon regret EVER messing with the likes of Fairy Tail!" Erza shot her fist into the air, everyone snapped out of their daze from trying to figure out why Erza wasn't freaking out about the large multi-headed beast and cheered back while shooting their fists in the air as well, "now for our groups, Gajeel and Lily, I am assuming you two will team up so go ahead and head out. Report back in a few hours' time with anything you find suspicious." Gajeel and Lily both nodded and turned walking in a direction away from everyone, "Loke, will you be alright to remain in the human realm for a bit longer?" Erza questioned the lion spirit raising her brow while she looked at him, "aye, I'm perfectly fine." he answered, "good, I want you and Gray to stay as a team and head out." both Gray and Loke nodded walking away in a different direction than what Gajeel and Lily took. Erza eyed everyone that was left, "where, pray tell, is Mest?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Juvias' brows pinched as she looked around for her _'partner',_ "I-I…I don't know…Juvia has not seen her partner since we arrived at the camp after we were beaten and teleported here…" the four girls gave each other uneasy looks, "actually…Juvia was wondering more about this Mest fellow…has he been part of the guild long? It seems like he has always been a part of Fairy Tail, that is why Juvia agreed for him to be her partner when he asked but…but…something feels…off…" she stated looking at the three woman, "now that you mention it my memories of him are…complex…like any question I might have about him has an immediate answer…" Mira quietly stated

Erza sighed heavily while she pinched the bridge of her nose, it's one thing to have someone using dark magic to hurt her family but it's another thing entirely if their guild was infiltrated by an enemy right under their noses. She needed to be hit for allowing such atrocities to befall on her beloved family, "ok…we will have to deal with that at a different time, right now we need to scope out this urgent enemy threat. Cana and Juvia, you will form our next team, so head out and start your search." the two women slowly nodded their heads numbly and walked away with a bit of reluctance but complied none the less to begin their search.

Erza and Mira were soon the only ones left, Erza turned to Mira, "let's head out too, I want to inform master of our departure and of this Mest situation first." Mira silently nodded and followed behind.

Hydra heads watched as the two women walked away in the direction they saw Makarov go waiting until they were completely out of site before they all turned to look at Virgo. The head closest to her growled lowly and he snapped his jaw twice, "I agree Hydra, this situation is very…disturbing indeed. I am worried about princess and master Apollo; they were seconds away from death when brother Leo fetched me from our world."

Another head lowered down with the one closest to Virgo and he loudly growled and snarled while baring sharp white fangs, "I agree, whoever did this to princess and master Apollo has a very torturous punishment coming…" Virgo's face stayed as impassive as ever but the slight dark gleam in her eyes sent a shiver down the mighty beasts' spine, "you stay here and guard the entrance Hydra, I will do a check around the camp and dig some traps just in case." Hydra nodded all 4 of his heads and watched Virgo immediately disappear underground, his heads sighed loudly as he lowered himself to the ground to lay down directly in front of the resting tent. He pointed each of his heads in a different direction around the camp and began his look-out while Virgo was busy digging traps.

* * *

Natsu sat hunched over with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees next to Lucy and Apollos' cot, Happy had curled up carefully against Lucys' head and had long since cried himself to sleep.

He just couldn't believe it…

Why?

Why was the world so cruel to him?

He always thought himself a good person…sure he was a little rambunctious and a bit reckless but that didn't make him a bad person…he loved his guild, he loved his friends like family, he loved Apollo like a brother, he loved Happy like a son and he was absolutely in love with his mate. He would do _anything_ and _everything_ in his power to protect his guild and family without question…

So why was he being punished?

Why did his family have to suffer?

 _It wasn't fair…_

The worst part of it all was the waiting…

Gods above he _**hated**_ waiting…

He had no idea if or when Lucy and Apollo would wake up…

NO!

They _would_ wake up!

Lucy's strong and so is Apollo, they would pull through and come out fine in the end…

He just…

He just had to keep waiting…

He just needed to stay by their sides as he continued to give them hope…

To give them the strength they desperately needed…

Natsu heard a groan and at first his heart had actually stopped, he thought it was one of his loves, he was saddened but smiled a very small smile when he watched Wendy finally open her eyes before he dropped his head back down into his hands.

"WENDY! Oh thank goodness…" he heard the white cat call out but didn't move to look at them again.

Wendy reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes then slowly sat up, "careful child, don't push yourself." Carla chastised the small slayer. Wendy smiled at her familiar, "I'm alright Carla just a little tired is all." that caused Carla to sigh, "that's still no reason to be pushing yourself already, you've been out for a few hours now." Wendy pulled her cat in for a hug, "thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine, really" when Wendy finally let her go, Carla had a small smile showing, it was then that Wendy finally looked around the tent she was in. She gasped when she noticed some of her family members laying on their own cots and it was also then that she noticed Natsu and then she noticed Lucy and Apollo and again sucked in a breath when she finally seen the amount of blood that had stained each of their bodies, "N-Natsu? What happened to Lucy and Ollo?" she called out to him but Natsu didn't respond at all, "Wendy…" Carla said gaining her attention, she shook her head once as a way of telling Wendy to leave Natsu be. He was broken and distraught at the moment so he wouldn't answer her.

Wendy felt tears pricking her eyes but nodded her head none the less, she swung her legs carefully over the small cot and placed her feet on the ground. She stretched her arms over her head to rid herself of the stiffness before standing up, she slowly walked to Levy and put a hand on her head to assess her health, "…thank goodness…I was worried. Those monsters we fought drained us of all our magic power, resting for this long our magic's are completely full again, she should wake up soon." Wendy let out a happy sigh that her partner wasn't seriously injured.

She then walked over to Elfman and Evergreen, their magic's were completely full as well but their bodies conditions made her concerned. So she placed her hands over Elfman first and carefully let her magic flow to her hands and began healing the strange wounds that riddled his body then turned to Evergreen repeating the same process.

Once she was satisfied that both mages were at 100% she finally made her way very slowly towards Natsu, she stood right beside him and looked down at Lucy and Apollo. Their conditions seemed far worse than the others but she knew to give Natsu his space until she was certain he was ok for her to be around them again, after all he is a dragon guarding his most prized treasures right now and could easily snap without meaning too if he felt they were threatened again. Wendy placed a gentle shaky hand on his shoulder, "N-Natsu? Would it be ok i-if I healed them now?" she chose her words carefully making sure that he knew she wanted to help.

Natsu slowly lifted his head to look at the small dragon at his side, Wendy almost flinched at the pain that was showing in his eyes but kept her composure, "I-I'll heal Ollo first, with him in his normal size it won't take me long and then I'll heal Lucy. I-is that ok?" she asked watching his face carefully, she let loose the breath she didn't even know she was holding when he finally nodded his head at her then turned to look back at the two laying on the small cot. Natsu gently lifted Apollo off of Lucy and held the small dragonkin in his arms, he watched as Wendy placed her hands directly over his small body and pushed her magic to heal him of all his wounds. Wendy's brows furrowed while she concentrated, "strange…some of the wounds have already been healed by magic…" she whispered more to herself, "aye…" Natsu finally spoke in a low whisper, "I managed to summon one of the mythical beasts that could heal…if I hadn't…t-they wouldn't h-have made it…" Natsu choked on his words hating to speak them out loud again.

It was worse than Wendy thought, much worse and she desperately wanted to ask what had happened to them to cause these wounds in the first place because something wasn't right about them but she figured Natsu would tell them in his own time, "oh Natsu…I'm s-so sorry" she quietly said, the tears that had been steadily building finally fell but she continued her healing on Apollo none the less. Once she was fully satisfied that all of his wounds were healed and he would make a full recovery she moved to stand over Lucy and repeated the process, Natsu held in the growl that wanted to escape once she neared Lucy. He watched with keen eyes while he cradled the small dragonkin against his chest finally relieved that at least one of his family members was ok again, he just needed to wake up now.

A little while into Lucy's healing another groan was heard and Natsu looked to see Levy waking up, "uh…my head…" Levy sat up slowly placing a hand on her throbbing head, "easy Levy, you've been out for a few hours now." Carla spoke from her spot fluttering next to Wendy. Levy looked over to where she heard Carla's voice and gasped, "OH MAVIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO LU?!" she screeched immediately jumping off her cot to run to her best friends' side but ended up falling, Natsu managed to crack a small smile before focusing back on Wendy and Lucy, "…to be completely honest…we don't know" he said

Levy stood up slowly while rubbing her abused nose, "what do you mean Natsu?"

Natsu sighed and looked down at Apollo, "something went wrong with the second trial. Somebody tampered with it…at first gramps thought someone was trying to cheat…but…" he paused once he began remembering what had happened, "but?" Levy questioned once she was standing next to him looking down at Lucy. Natsu took a deep breath in and let it out, "the moment I made it through my maze and my sense of smell returned I could smell dark magic…and a lot of it. The scent was coming from my maze but it was mainly focused on Lucy's maze, although at the time we didn't know Luce and Ollo were in the maze."

"Oh no…" Levy whispered through her hands

Natsu nodded, "aye…and it only gets worse…a minuet before the trial was over L-Luce and Ollos' bodies w-were flying towards us…" he paused again to take another shaky breath in before he continued, "t-they both…" he cleared his throat of the knot that had formed, "t-they both were bleeding badly and before Luce passed out she managed to warn us that the island was going to be attacked…"

Levy placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu…" she whispered while tears ran down her cheeks, Wendy didn't say anything but was listening and crying while she continued to heal Lucy.

Natsu cleared his throat again, "they w-were both literally s-seconds away from death…and had it not been for V-Virgo showing up to bandage their wounds to stop the bleeding a-and Loke snapping me out of my misery t-to summon Monoceros to heal them…they _would_ have d-died…"

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu…" Levy whispered giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

Natsu collected himself then shook his head, "don't…" he looked up at her then at Wendy, "they're going to be ok now."

Levy and Wendy smiled, "aye…yea they are."

* * *

"I swear…if we don' find someone's face ta pound n' soon I'm gonna go ape-shit!"

Gajeel and Lily have been walking for some time now and the only beings that they seem to keep running into are the strange wildlife that dwell on the island.

Lily sighed and shook his head, "you know…if you keep yelling like that you're going to alert whoever is attack of our position…" he crossed his arms over his chest while they continued to walk.

Gajeel tsked, "better n' walkin' around with a thumb up our asses…we don' even know who we're lookin' for or what they even look like…"

Lily put his paws to his temples and rubbed to try and relieve his growing headache, "regardless of what we do and do not know shouldn't make a difference or did you forget what happened to Lucy and Apollo?" he hissed the question out while glaring at Gajeel.

Gajeel shot him a glare of his own and bared his teeth, "OF COURSE I DIDN' FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TA BUNNY AND SNAKE-BOY! THE FUCK LILY!"

"WELL IT SURE AS HELL SEEMS LIKE IT!" Lily yelled right back

Gajeel was about to retort when he suddenly stiffened, his nosed twitched and his eyes darted all around the forest behind them, Lily was about to ask what was wrong when in the blink of an eye Gajeel's arm had transformed into a sword and was blocking another sword that was swinging towards the black cat. Lily looked up in slight shock before shaking his head and grew to his battle form to stand next to Gajeel, Gajeel moved his sword arm and threw the new opponent away from them, "you got some balls ta go attackin' us all on your own…" Gajeel glared taking in the strange appearance of the new threat, "the hell are you? Some freaky dog man er' sumthin'?" he questioned

The strange man-dog scoffed before smirking, "and who said I was alone?"

The next thing Gajeel knew he and Lily were sent flying in different directions from a hard punch by yet another opponent. Gajeel and Lily both managed to flip themselves and skidded to a stop on their feet, "what the fuck…" Gajeel growled out shaking his head to clear the fog before he looked up at who punched him, "seriously…the hell is the deal with us gettin' the freaks today?! This one looks like a fuckin' chicken…"

Lily walked to stand next to Gajeel again when he noticed the symbol on the chicken man's neck, "Gajeel, what guild is that mark?" he questioned looking at the dragon next to him. Gajeel's eyes narrowed, "I know that mark…my former master, Jose, had considered formin' n' alliance with that guild n' become a dark guild. That mark belongs ta Grimoire Heart, they're parta' the Balam Alliance along with the Oración Seis, who have been taken out n' another guild called Tartaros. The bunny was right bout enemies attackin' and if it's Grimoire Heart…it ain't gonna be pretty…" Gajeel growled out getting into a fighting stance.

Lily hummed, "then we best not let these two cause any more harm…"

Gajeel smirked and cracked his knuckles, "ya read my mind."

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **So…**_

 _ **Tkitty has no excuse for why it took me for-fucking-ever to get a new chapter up for this story…other than I'm suffering from severe writers block and I unintentionally pushed his story to the back burner on a different stove, in a different house, on a different street, in a different state, in a different country, on a different planet, in a different galaxy….ya get my drift… -_-**_

 _ **To be honest…I have no idea when I will get another chapter up but I've had A LOT of people yelling at me to put something up lol**_

 _ **I SORRY! FORGIVE A KITTY!**_

 _ **Anyways, I know it's shorter than what I would normally do but like I said I'm completely blocked with this story….I hope you like it regardless though.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Hey, so I figured it was probably about time that I talked to you guys and explain my extremely long absence.**_

 _ **I've been battling some very severe depression for the past couple months. It was bad enough that with one more tiny little push, I wouldn't have been here anymore.**_

 _ **A lot of bad things happened since around the middle of summer and I don't really want to get too into that but it has been very difficult to handle anything at all.**_

 _ **BUT…**_

 _ **I did go and get help.**_

 _ **I did talk to somebody and was put on some meds to help get my brain back into an, at least somewhat, functioning form again. I started going to College to help give me a purpose again and feel good about myself again.**_

 _ **However,**_

 _ **I've been dealing with some new issues regarding my hands and frankly it just irritates me and upsets me…**_

 _ **I have to have surgery on my left hand and elbow to repair nerve damage, I'll be in a soft cast for about 2-3 weeks then I'll have to go through physical therapy to help gain my strength back. I'll hopefully have that done during Christmas break so I have enough time to heal and not have to worry about stress.**_

 _ **Not too bad right?**_

 _ **Bleh…**_

 _ **After that I'll have to have another surgery on my right hand and elbow, I'll be in a hard cast for about 6-7 weeks and gaining strength back in that one will take me a few YEARS…**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Because I, SOME HOW, have arthritis in my hand and it's causing damage in my entire arm…**_

 _ **I'm 29 years old…I shouldn't already have arthritis…**_

 _ **So, it's just irritating and just taxing on my body :(**_

 _ **BUT!**_

 _ **I AM DOING BETTER! Despite the new depressing news of what I'll have to go through in the very near future, I'm doing better. I've been trying very hard to fix myself and make myself better and having so much support and even having some of you randomly messaging me asking how I am and why you haven't seen anything from me in a while, really did help. Made me feel like I would have been missed if I didn't get help.**_

 _ **Thank you guys, VERY MUCH.**_

 _ **I know it might not seem like much to you, but you helped save my life, and I am very grateful.**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **Very Much Love From A Tkitty**_


End file.
